Eien No Tenshi
by Ichigo Mugetsu
Summary: Elohim, Lucifer y los otros mous originales están vivos, la guerra entre fracciones continúa, muchos humanos se vieron envueltos en dicha guerra, entre ellos Issei quien reencarno como un ángel a costa de su propia voluntad. Pero Issei es más que solo un simple ángel, seguirá Issei a Elohim o caerá y seguirá el camino de Lucifer
1. Prologo

**Prologo**

¿Qué es la muerte? Bueno según Wikipedia la muerte se define como: es un efecto terminal que resulta de la extinción del proceso homeostático en un ser vivo; y con ello el fin de la vida. Puede producirse por causas _naturales_ (vejez, enfermedad, consecuencia de la cadena trófica, desastre natural) o _inducidas_ (suicidio, homicidio, eutanasia, accidente, desastre medioambiental).

Pero según yo, morir es una mierda, justo ahora estoy tirado en el piso cubierto con mi propia sangre, era de noche, y parecía que mientras más tiempo pasaba hacia más frio, era eso o es la sensación de mi alma abandonando mi cuerpo, el cielo se estaba nublado, espero que no valla…ah es muy tarde ya está lloviendo, lo que me faltaba. Tenia frio, tenía sangre por todo mi cuerpo, estaba lloviendo, ¿qué más? A si, estaba muriendo. Sip, el peor día de mi viva, bueno al menos no es peor que ese día que perdí todos mis animes y manga en un "accidente" según uno de mis amigos, cielos eso realmente me dolió.

En fin, se preguntaran cómo carajos estoy en esta lamentable situación, bueno se los contare, y si no quieren saber se los contare de todos modos, después de todo es mi historia. Mi nombre es Hyodo Issei, pero mis amigos me llaman Ise…si tan solo tuviera amigos, soy un ángel, aunque no completamente. Anteriormente fui humano pero los líderes del cielo vieron potencial en mí y decidieron reencarnarme para que "les ayudara a conseguir la paz", puras mentiras solo me quieren como otro de sus soldados para que pele una guerra que ellos no han podido ganar en millones de años.

Aunque no soy cualquier ángel, soy uno que no puede caer, y agradezco eso ya que puedo, ¿cómo es que dicen ellos?, ¡ah sí! "blasfemar, pecar, ser un hereje, asesinar, tener sexo y pensamientos nada sanos para niños" sin el miedo a convertirme en un ángel caído, es una habilidad extraña pero muy útil, les explicares, digamos que mientras era reencarnado por el sistema de los ángeles, ocurrió una pequeña falla al mismo sistema, ya que desde que Elohim el "padre todo poderoso" fue a dormir, debido a que su poder se había reducido a nada en la última pelea con Lucifer, mis maestros siempre me dicen que hay que respetar y alabar al Gran Padre

Puras estupideces, muchos ven a Elohim como el ser más grande, pero ni siquiera tuvo el valor de matar a Lucifer cuando tuvo la oportunidad, no, lo tuvo que enviar a lo más profundo del inframundo esperando a que este aprendiera su lección y volviera arrastrándose y suplicando que le perdonara. Pero fue todo lo contrario, Lucifer se fortaleció e hizo un gran ejército, de echo mucho ángeles le siguieron, con el tiempo el poder que alguna vez fue puro se corrompió convirtiéndolos en demonios cuyo objetivo es el de acabar con Elohim y tomar el control de todo. Para mi toda la culpa de lo que está pasando es de Elohim, que no tuvo el valor para matar a Lucifer cuando tenía oportunidad, ahora que tiene un ejército y un poder que roza con el de el.

Y de echo Lucifer no fue el único que callo, no, muchos otros ángeles comenzaron a tener ideas, celos, curiosidad, envidia, lujuria, lo que causo que cayeran en el pecado convirtiéndose en ángeles caídos, son seres que está entre los demonios y los ángeles, tienen la capacidad de pecar a su antojo pero aún conservan el poder Sacro que les fue concedido por Elohim, no son malas personas me llevo muy bien con ellos.

Con el tiempo los ángeles, ángeles caídos y los demonios comenzaron una guerra, los ángeles eran liderados por Elohim, los demonios por Lucifer y los ángeles caídos por los cables Shemhazai y Azazel.

La guerra duro milenios, y de echo aun continua, Elohim, Lucifer y los cabres de Grigori casi se matan unos a los otros, pero como su poder literalmente rosaban siempre terminaba en empates, aunque siempre salían muy mal heridos, yo no tengo problemas con que intente matarse, de hecho me gustaría que los tres se mataran mutuamente a ver si así termina esta guerra. Pero todo se fue a la mierda, o al menos para los humanos, cuando las 3 razas llevaron la guerra al mundo humano.

Elohim intento evitarlo, pero ya no se podría hacer nada, ¿en serio?, eres el creador de todo (bueno casi todo) y un ser de inmenso poder y ¿no pudiste hacer nada para dejar a los humanos fuera de esto?, que ellos no eran, según tu "tu creación más preciada" puras mentiras. En fin los humanos tuvieron que enterarse de la peor forma que los seres sobrenaturales existían, quedando en medio de fuego cruzado, muchas vidas humanas se perdieron en esa masacre.

Pero de echo eso beneficio mucho a los ángeles, ángeles caídos y demonios, en gran medida, la iglesia consiguió un aumento de seguidores en un 100%, realmente me divierto cuando vi a ateos jurados de toda la vida entrar a una iglesia, eso nunca me cansa, el número de plegarias aumento en más de un 1000% los que dejo el sistema de cielo trabajando en un óptimo estado y los ingresos del cielos eran los mayores de la historia, gracias a eso la producción de ángeles aumento, pero también aumento el número de ángeles en caer, por otro lado los demonios empezaban a recibir más invocaciones, contratos y el satanismo comenzó a ganar fama convirtiéndose en una religión ligeramente popular a nivel mundial, y según yo no es una mala religión he estado en algunos de sus cultos, y si no fuera un ángel creo que sería un satánico y ilumínati, son sanguinarios sí, pero no hacen nada que no haiga visto en la guerra, pero luego del culto hay bebida, juegos de azar y mucha carne, realmente es divertido, pero no he podido asistir mas ya que después del último culto al que fui recibí un GRAN regaño de Gabriel y un castigo por parte de Michael, no entiendo cuál es su problema, es que acaso no tengo derecho de vivir mi vida como quiero, tal vez debí aceptar la oferta de trabajo que me dieron Azazel o Lucifer ¿me pregunto si los puesto aún están disponibles?

En fin me estoy desviando del tema, pero….¿de que estaba hablando? ah sí de cómo es que no puedo caer, ejem ejem, después de la última pelea de Elohim contra Lucifer y los generales de Grigori, que fue como hace nos, no sé 6 años, el viejo verde quedo muy -pero muy- herido, más de lo que estoy acostumbrado a ver, por lo que se fue a dormir hasta que sus heridas sanen y su energía se recure y sigue durmiendo hasta el día de hoy, después que fue a dormir Michael es el que se encarga de mantener el sistema, y no lo hace muy bien que digamos, de echo lo hace terrible, tal vez debería llamar un técnico para que revise el sistema en busca de un virus o alguna falla.

Bueno el sistema no está trabajando como siempre, lo que les permite a los demonios reencarnar a humanos con Sacred Gear, lo que anteriormente no podían hacer. Y debido a eso Michael se ha encargado de reencarnar en ángeles a humanos con Sacred Gear antes que los demonios lo hagan.

Y cuando las razas se enteraron que el portador de la Boosted Gear (ósea yo) había nacido me dieron casa, yo apenas tenía 8 años cuando desperté la Boosted Gear después de ver como mis padres eran asesinados en medio de otra guerra, en ese instante los demonios y ángeles caídos empezaron a buscarme, pero Michael fue el primero en encontrarme el me llevo al cielo, quería que yo fuera su AS, a lo que me negué por razones que ya ni recuerdo, el punto es que no quise ser el AS de Michael cosa que ahora agradezco, el respeto mi decisión pero aun así me reencarno en un ángel con la excusa de que era por mi bien.

El me llevo a una habitación donde se encontraba el sistema, una habitación blanca en su totalidad tan solo con una computadora de mesa (bueno a mi vista era una computadora), Michael se sentó delante de dicha "computadora" y empezó a teclear muchas cosas, una luz dorada me cubrió, estaba asustado, apenas tenía 8 años y sabía que los seres sobrenaturales no eran de confiar por lo que pensé que se trataba de alguna especie de rallo desintegrador (repito, tenía 8 años), y sin querer la Boosted Gear respondió a mi miedo activándose, el aura dragón que corría por mi cuerpo y el aumento de poder desestabilizo el sistema y causo errores al momento de mi reencarnación, y por eso hijos míos mis alas en lugar de blancas como cualquier persona reencarnada son doradas, puras como un verdadero ángel, aunque de cierto modo no estoy totalmente conectado al sistema lo que me permite pecar sin caer, ese día fue la primera vez que logre ver el sistema….

La segunda fue cuando estaba aburrido recordé que hay estaba esa "computadora" y entre a hurtadillas mientras que Michael no estaba, y para mi mala suerte no tenía internet (maldición) pero yo tenía unos juegos eroges que había tomado "prestados" de una tienda humana cuando estaba en una misión de Tokio, al instante que introduje el CD en la "computadora" y casi al instante comenzó a botar humo (maldición x2), y yo como buen ángel que soy, hice lo que era correcto, salí sin que nadie me viera y fingí que nada paso.

Lástima que Michael no hizo lo mismo al momento supo que fui yo quien lo había hecho, decir que se enojó conmigo es decir muy poco, casi me corre del cielo de no ser por Gabriel, ¡aaahh Gabriel! que linda persona que sería de mi hoy sin esa mujer. Pero ese día jure no volver a hacer nada que hiciera molestar a Michael…y me gustaría poder decir que he cumplido con ese juramento, y lo digo por hasta el día de hoy he sacado a Michael de sus casillas más que cualquier persona en todos sus años de existencia, (que puedo decir es un don).

Y ahora después de todo eso, me encuentro aquí, con frio, mojado y herido esperando el momento de mi muerte, y todo esto paso por salvar a unos demonios los cuales apuesto que ni siquiera recordaran que los salve, que triste es la vida, y con un último suspiro, cierro los ojos esperando a que llegue mi muerte.

Al abrirlos nuevamente estaba en un espacio totalmente negro, sin nada completamente vacío, de no ser por un gigantesco dragón occidental de 80 metros de alto con 50 de largo, de escamas rojas con incrustaciones de esmeraldas.

-Ddraig, ¿también moriste?-le pregunto yo confundido

 **-[claro que no idiota, aun estas vivo]-** me respondió Ddraig

-eh, enserio, que alivio-suspiro aliviado

 **-[enserio eres idiota]-**

-pues gracia por el alago-

- **[no era un alago]-**

-igual lo tomare como uno, de todas maneras cuanto llevo dormido-

- **[como unos 3 días, ya deberías despertar]-**

-¡3 días! Tanto tiempo-

- **[que esperabas casi mueres en esa última pelea]-**

-bueno también es verdad aaah, bueno creo que me quedare aquí por un tiempo-

- **[que no planeas despertar]-**

-estás loco sabes lo que Gabriel o Michael me aran, de seguro ya saben que salve a unos demonios de la muerte, no planeo despertar en un tiempo-

 **-[hmp, de todas maneras ¿porque salvaste a esos demonios?]-**

-no lo sé, creí que estaba mal dejarlos morir-

- **[aaah tú siempre haciendo lo que se te da la gana]-**

 **-** ¿entonces prefieres que siga las órdenes de Michael al pie de la letra?-

 **-[….]-**

-…..-

 **-[no dije nada]-**

-eso pensé-

 **-[de todas maneras es hora de que despiertes]-** ante lo dicho por Ddraig el espacio donde se encontraban ambos empezaba a expulsar a Ise

-¡no! ¡Espera Ddraig no quiero volver!, no quiero morir, Ddraiiiiiiigggg-

En el exterior Issei se movía incómodamente mientras empezaba a abrir los ojos, la luz le molestaba por lo que le tomo unos segundos adaptar su mirada, miro a su alrededor notando que estaba en el hospital del cielo

-aah que alivio parece que no hay nadie-dijo Issei para sí mismo

-yo no diría eso-dijo otra voz causando que Issei volteara monótonamente como un robot para encontrarse con una de las personas de las que menos quería encontrase, Gabriel quien lo miraba con una mirada sumamente seria, muy raro en ella.

-ho-ho-hola Gabriel-sama, que sorpresa que viniera a visitarme no se hubiera molestado-

-Ise-dijo Gabriel acercándose y jalándolo de la mejilla-tienes idea de lo que hiciste, saliste del cielo sin permiso, rebelaste que eras un ángel enviado del cielo para conseguir lo que querías, mentiste y conviviste con ángeles caídos pero lo peor de todo salvaste a un grupo de demonios de demonios vagabundo aun sabiendo que somos enemigos, sabes lo grabe que es eso-

-sí, sí, lo sé ya estoy preparado para el castigo de Michael, no tienes que decirlo-dijo Ise poniéndose de pie mientras que Gabriel seguía jalando su mejilla la cual ya estaba roja

-esto ya no es solo un simple castigo, puede que te expulsen del cielo y yo esta vez no podré hacer nada-

Issei no dijo nada y solamente bajo la cabeza, con delicadeza tomo la mano de Gabriel quitándola de su mejilla

-iré a ver a Michael, seguro me está esperando-dijo Ise caminando fuera de la habitación dejando a Gabriel sola

Ise caminaba por las calles del cielo, a diferencia de como muchos creían, el cielo no era una gran nube flotante donde vivirías en una casa echa de nubes para la eternidad, ni una gran mesa interminable de comida donde podes comer lo que quieras, no, más bien era una GRAN ciudad, casi interminable, de edificios blancos, dorados, azules y amarillos de aspecto muy termológicos, donde la gente que logro entrar al cielo por sus buenas acciones y su fe podían vivir eternamente en paz, o si así lo preferían podían reencarnar como ángeles para servir al cielo o renacer como humanos otra vez, y empezar de nuevo con una vida diferente.

Ise caminaba en dirección hacia cierta estructuración parecida a un castillo de cristal blanco puro que irradiaba luz y entraban y salían cientos de ángeles. Mientras caminaba llamaba la atención de las personas las cuales susurraban cosas como "hay va el impuro" "es un hereje" "como puede permitir Michael-sama que alguien como el este en el cielo" y cosas así, para él no era una sorpresa pues el mismo se había buscado esa fama al ser un ángel pecador

Una vez que Ise llegara a la oficina de Michael este entro a su oficina notando que no estaba solo, en la oficina también se encontraba Uriel y Dulio, quienes lo miraban con una mirada algo serio, parece que ya están enterados de la situación.

-quería verme Michael-sama-Ise podría ser irrespetuoso, desobediente, negligente y muchas cosas más, pero en estos momentos sabía que no podía actuar como le plazca.

-yo no te he llamado-le respondió Michael con una voz seria y en cierto modo fría.

-no, pero me imagine que quería verme-

Hubo un silencio, nadie decía nada era simplemente un incómodo y ahogador silencio.

-Ise-hablo Michael rompiendo el silencio-sabes porque te reencarne

-para luchar en la guerra-

-eso no es cierto, te reencarne porque necesitaba tu ayuda para conseguir la paz que este mundo necesita-

-eso no es cierto, ustedes solo quería a otro peón en sus filas, ya que ustedes no pudieron ganar una guerra que lleva miles de años y esperan que yo si lo haga-

-Ise deberías cuidar lo que dices-dijo Uriel

-no, porque estoy diciendo la verdad, yo vivía mi vida tranquilamente, hasta que me trajeron aquí, yo no quería nada de esto, pero aun así fui obligado a pelear en esta guerra que no empecé….-

-Ise-dijo Michael

-y no solo yo, muchos humanos fueron afectados por su error…-

-¡Ise!-dijo Michael levantando más la voz

-si tan solo Elohim se hubiera encargado el mismo de su error, nada de esto….-

-YA BASTA ISE-grito Michael poniéndose de pie y golpeando fuertemente su escritorio con sus manos-te conozco desde que eras un niño, creí en ti, ¿crees que a mí me gusta esta situación?, a nadie le gusta, pero que podemos hacer, intentamos como podemos terminar esta guerra, pensé que tal vez con tu ayuda esto pesadilla podría terminar, ya que tú puedes hacer lo que nosotros no-Michael hizo una pausa-tu puedes pecar sin caer, creí que al fin podríamos ganar la guerra pero….creo que fue un error reencarnarte-Michael desvió la mirada-solo has traído más problemas de los cuales yo debo encargarme-

Mas silencio, Ise no decía nada, su cabello cubría sus ojos, sus puños estaban apretados y las venas se marcaban en su frente, quería gritarle, decirle miles de cosas, decirle lo que él pensaba, de él, de Elohim, de la guerra, quería golpearlo. Pero, este dio la vuelta en dirección a la puerta.

-aún no he dicho que te vayas-le dijo Michael pero Ise no se detuvo y siguió caminando-¿a dónde vas Ise?-

-a un lugar que no sea aquí-dijo Ise mientras se miraba a Michael por encima del hombro-renuncio-

Ise salió de la habitación dejando solos a Michael, Uriel y Dulio quienes no sabían que decir, Michael callo cansadamente en la silla puso sus codos en el escritorio y apoyo su cabeza en sus manos.

-¿deberíamos detenerlo?-pregunto Uriel dudoso de que hacer

-no-le respondió Michael-dejen que se valla, tal vez luego recapacite-

Mientras tanto Ise, ya se encontraba en la entrada del cielo, mirándolo, quizás por ultima vez

-adiós, quizás nunca regrese-y un círculo mágico apareció en los pies de Ise el cual lo transporto a otro lado

Y la historia se empieza a repetir otra vez, Ise, aun de manera inconsciente, dio el primer paso, el mismo que dio Lucifer una vez, y Michael al igual que Elohim, no hizo nada para detenerle. La historia se repite otra vez, ya no se puede hacer nada, los engranajes del destino siguen girando, solo queda esperar, y ver si Ise buscara su redención y volverá al cielo o seguirá el camino de Lucifer, solo queda esperar.

 **FIN**


	2. Chapter 01

**Capítulo 1**

Bien retomemos donde lo dejamos, como ya sabrán en el capítulo anterior renuncie a mi puesto en el cielo y me fui de ahí abandonándolo completamente, ¿Qué porque hice tal cosa? Pues por una simple razón, Michael es un tirano que no me deja hacer lo que quiero, si no lo que él dice, pero no más señores, me enfrente y me revele contra su yugo, ahora soy libre, si libre, y no tengo a donde ir, ni comida, ni trabajo y tampoco dinero.

Creo que no lo pensé bien después de todo, tal vez si vuelvo y me disculpo…no eso es lo que él quiere, y no voy a hacer lo que él quiere, no más, un momento, alto todo el mundo, acabo de recordar algo, de echo si tengo un lugar a donde ir, si ahora lo recuerdo tengo una casa, mi antigua casa donde vivía con mis padres, bueno antes de que murieran, que en paz descansen

Donde era que estaba, a si en Japón, en una ciudad llamada, llamada, llamada…..¿como cuño es que se llamaba?, ah sí Kuo, la ciudad de Kuo como se me pudo haber olvidado, bien pues vallamos a Kuo entonces, aunque escuche que Kuo es ahora territorio de demonios, ¡nah! debe ser solo un rumor.

 **xXx Ciudad de Kuo xXx**

Así que esta es Kuo, cielos sí que ha cambiado desde que me fui, bueno pongámonos en marcha y busquemos mi casa, de seguro no debe ser tan difícil.

 **3 horas después**

"no debe ser tan difícil" dije "vamos a Kuo" dije "no señor, no necesito ayuda para orientarme" dije, pues ahora me encuentro perdido, llevo horas volando buscando mi casa y no la encuentro. Cielos que carajos voy a hacer ahora, si no la encuentro pronto tendré que dormir en la calle

Un momento, ¡LA ESTOY BIENDO!, si en definitiva es mi casa puedo recordarla, esta exactamente igual. ¡Yei! no tendré que dormir en la calle ni robar a nadie…..o al menos no hoy. Rápidamente desciendo parándome frente mi casa, cielos realmente no ha cambiado, aunque tiene a hierva algo crecida nada que no se pueda arreglar.

Abro la puerta y lo que veo me decepciono, muebles rotos y desgastados, polvo en cada esquina, rincón y centímetro de la casa con telarañas por doquier, esto es realmente frustrante, es que acaso abra un día en que tenga buena suerte, doy un gran suspiro, fue una mala idea ya que todo el polvo entro por mi nariz, luego de explorar un rato me doy cuenta de que toda la casa está en las mismas condiciones, y no había nada para comer y para rematarla me estaba muriendo de hambre, y ya no tengo más opciones mi única manera de sobrevivir es trabajar….o robar eso es más fácil.

Luego de pensarlo un rato me voy cuenta de que estar aquí parado como un idiota no voy a resolver nada, será mejor de que busque a alguien para robarse su dinero y poder sobrevivir, pero antes necesito cambiarme, con estas ropas cualquiera sabrá que soy un ángel, me dirijo a la habitación de mis padres, me siento realmente incomodo entrando en esta habitación, pero ni modo, mientras reviso el armario buscando ropa de me padre que me sirva, noto como en los bolsillos hay algo de dinero, bingo, al fin algo de suerte, reviso en cada pantalón, camisa, media, bóxer, braga, cualquier prenda que se encontraba en el armario fue revisado minuciosamente por mí, me sorprendido que todo este exactamente igual, como es que nadie se dio cuenta de que esta casa está deshabitada por unos 8 años, pero bueno eso me preguntare después, ahora es hora de contar cuánto dinero he reunido

-432, 720, 1150 y 1460 yenes, esto apenas me alcanza para comer hoy-bajo mi cabeza decepcionado, realmente creí que había recolectado más, bueno no hay de otra, ¡a robar!, tomo una camisa de color negro de mi padre junto con unos pantalones grises y salgo a ganarme la vida.

Llevo caminando barias horas buscando a una víctima, para mi desgracia no encuentro ninguna, parece que hoy no es mi noche, un minuto, hay viene alguien, es mi oportunidad era un hombre de traje marrón con un maletín este venía hablando por teléfono ignorante de que hay un monstro asechándolo, realmente me siento mal por hacer esto, pero ya no me quedan más opciones. Claro aún me queda trabajar y ganarme la vida justamente, pero eso es muy difícil, y junto ahora era la oportunidad perfecta para conseguir dinero fácil, pero cuando estaba por actuar otro tipo se me adelanto, que ya no hay respeto en este mundo yo lo vi primero, espera él está haciendo el trabajo por mí, una vez que termine de asaltarlo yo lo asaltare a el ejejejejej el crimen perfecto.

Y paso justo lo que dije luego de que el ladrón ese terminara de saltar a ese sujeto yo lo asalte a él, el tipo ni lo vio venir jejejejeje, ahora a comer. Rápidamente encontré un local de ramen y sin pensarlo dos veces entre pidiendo el tazón más grande que tenía el restaurante.

Luego de llenar mi estómago salí del restaurante para dirigirme a mi casa, o ese era el plan pero sentí un gran número de auras demoniacas que se dirigían hacia mí, parecía que no era un rumor de que este era territorio de demonios, pues si me quieren no la tendrán fácil, fue al callejón más cercano y desplego mis alas y empecé a volar en dirección contraria de dónde venían las auras, sin duda era un gran número y no parecían estar felices con mi presencia

Después de uno minutos llegue a un desolado parque y desidia esconderme hay, bien veamos mis opciones, puedo pelear contra un enemigo del cual desconozco su nivel, tiene ventaja numérica y conocen mejor este territorio que yo, en cambio yo apenas conozco el lugar donde estoy parado, soy solo uno, pero, soy el Sekiryuutei y un ángel, mi poder sacro puede matarlos sin mucho problema, y si les gano este territorio pasaría a ser mío ya que derrote al jefe de este territorio, o al menos así funciona en mi mente.

Siento como se acercan, yo bajo mi aura hasta hacerla indetectable y me escondo en unos arbustos esperando a pasar desapercibido

-segura que se fue por aquí-los escucho hablar, parece que vienen por mí

-si sentí su aura llegar aquí, pero desapareció-eso, parece que ocultar mi aura funciono

-tal vez se halla ido-si eso, háganle caso a ese

-no, está aquí-mierda tan cerca

-hay que tener cuidado, es un ángel y por el nivel que tenía su aura debe ser un ángel de gran nivel, puede ser una amenaza-escuchaste eso Ddraig soy una amenaza

-pero, que hace un ángel aquí, este es nuestro territorio, es que acaso planean iniciar un ataque-que, no claro que no, esa no es mi intención

-es poco probable, pero no hay que descartarla posibilidad-esto no pinta nada bien

-por el momento, hay que buscarlo y asegurarnos de saber cuáles son sus intenciones, y de ser hostiles hay que eliminarlo-

Luego de eso veo cómo se van volando, de seguro a seguir buscándome, cuando ciento que sus auras se alejan lo suficiente, salgo de mi escondite. Tal vez debería irme de aquí antes de que algo malo pase, no quiero que una guerra comience en esta ciudad por mi culpa, por el momento solo regresare a mi casa a esperar y ver cómo avanza la situación, seria arriesgado volar por lo que decido ir caminando, no quiero atraerlos de nuevo.

Al llegar me aseguro se cerrar todas las puertas y ventanas, miro el interior de la que es ahora mi casa, si voy a quedarme aquí tendré que limpiar, aaah esto es muy molesto, me quito la camisa y voy en busca de una escoba, recuerdo haber visto una mientras revisaba la casa, es hora de ponerse a trabajar

 **xXx Cielo, Oficina de Michael xXx**

Gabriel se encontraba en la oficina de Michael sentada frente a él, con los brazos cruzados y un rostro serio, Michael estaba igual de serio, ninguno decía nada, cielos sí que era una situación incómoda, aunque ya Michael se imaginaba porque la presencia de Gabriel en su oficina

-porque dejaste que de fuera-pregunto Gabriel rompiendo el silencio

-era lo mejor-dijo Michael

-para quien, para él o para ti-

Eso Gabriel defiéndeme

-era lo mejor para el cielo, tenía que irse-

Eso dolió sabes, eres un insensible Michael

-entonces lo metiste en esto y ahora solo quieres que se salga por su cuenta-

Valla Gabriel en verdad está enojada, no creí que le importara tanto

-le di muchas oportunidades para que se corrigiera y no supo aprovechar ninguna-

Eso dices tú, yo no recuerdo que me hallas dado ninguna oportunidad, excepto esa ves que casi daño el sistema, y cuando fui al mundo humano y dije ser un ángel enviado por ti para que me dieran comida gratis, y esa vez en la que entre a la habitación de Elohim y empecé a revisar sus cosas, o como cuando te grave en esa vergonzosa escena donde eras regañado por Elohim cuando aún estaba despierto y se la envié por "accidente" a Lucifer y Azazel, aaaah que lindos recuerdos

-no fuiste lo suficientemente paciente con el-

Aaaaah Gabriel sigue defendiéndome en serio que sería de mí sin esta mujer

-fui demasiado paciente con él, más de lo que debí, incluso ya me salieron canas por su culpa-

Y no era broma si se veía de cerca Michael tenia algunas canas, aunque era poco visibles ya que las ocultaba con su cabello

-pero, pero, tienes que buscarlo no puedes dejarlo solo-

Tan se preocupa por mí

-además si Lucifer o Azazel lo encuentran piensa que podrían hacerle-

Michael se quedó en silencio, parecía estarlo meditando, y era enserio ya que no hacia ni un movimiento, incluso una mosca estaba parado en su ojo y este ni parpadeaba, empiezo a creer que realmente no debí darle tantos problemas a Michael, lo he convertido en un monstro, ¡UN MONSTRO!

-aaah, está bien tu ganas-

Que es enserio, esto no puede estar pasando, de todas formas no voy a volver, aunque lo que dijo Michael alegro mucho a Gabriel

-pero después de que me demuestre que ha madurado-

Y sabía que no iba a ser tan fácil

-y no se hable más del asunto-

Gabriel iba a hablar pero al ver la mirada sumamente seria de Michael decidió callarse. Los dos permanecieron en silencio por unos minutos, Gabriel suspiro hondo y centro nuevamente su vista en Michael

-y que ha pasado con el asunto de las Excalibur-

Fue la pregunta de Gabriel, ¿Qué paso con las Excalibur?, acaso alguien las robo

-aún no sabemos quién es el ladrón pero tenemos sospechas que pudieron haber sido los caídos-

¡Que!, en serio las robaron, eso no me lo esperaba

-¿porque los caídos?-

Pregunto Gabriel, yo también quería saber

-es simple, los demonios no podrían usarla, mientras que los caídos si-

Una simple pero razonable teoría

-y que piensas hacer-

-por el momento, ordene al vaticano enviar un par de exotistas a Kuo a investigar un poco más-

Si esa es una buena ide…..un minuto dijo Kuo, es enserio, parque todos los problemas me siguen

-y crees que sea suficiente-

-bueno ambas son portadoras de fragmentos de la Excalibur original así que…..creo que tal vez sea suficiente-

Gabriel no preguntó nada más, solamente desvió la mirada sumiéndose en pensamientos que están fuera de mi alcance. Bueno mejor volvamos conmigo a ver cómo me va.

 **xXx ciudad de Kuo, residencia Hyodo xXx**

Ya habían pasado barias horas desde que empecé con la limpieza, de lo que tal vez podría ser mi hogar temporal o permanente, logre sacar alrededor de 2 toneladas de polvo y 500 kilos de telarañas, aunque todos los muebles y demás cosas seguían en un muy mal estado, creo que debí poner más empeño a las clases de magia que Gabriel me daba, tal vez así hubiera podido restaurarlas

Estaba cansado, en lo único que pensaba era en ir a mi cuarto y dormir lo que resta de todo el mes. Subí cansadamente en dirección al baño con la esperanza de tomar una ducha y sorpresa, no había agua, bueno no es de extrañarse llevamos 8 años sin pagar el servicio de agua lo mismo pasa con la luz, ahora estoy a oscuras. Maldita suerte, cansado y medio cabreado voy en dirección a la habitación de mis padres a dormir, iría a la mía, pero la cama es muy pequeña y no entro en ella.

Me recuesto en ella cerrando los ojos cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo, espero que ese sujeto no sea algún violador o pervertido.

 **xXx Aeropuerto de Kuo xXx**

-con que esta es Kuo-hablo una persona cuyo rostro y cuerpo estaba cubierto por una capa y en su espalda cargaba una especie de cruz envuelta de vendas

-aaahh Kuo, mi ciudad natal, cuanto tiempo-dijo otra persona la cual estaba al lado de la que hablo primero, esta tomaba grandes suspiros y una sonrisa adornaba su rostro, también estaba envuelta en una capa

-Irina no te distraigas, venimos aquí para cumplir una misión no para disfrutar del ambiente-hablo la que cargaba la cruz envuelta en vendas

-lo se Xenovia-chan, aunque deberíamos buscar un lugar para dormir, ya es de noche y no creo que podamos hacer algo ahora-dijo la identificada como Irina

-creo que por primera vez tienes razón, ahora vamos, mañana iremos a hablar con las Gremory y Sitri-le dijo Xenovia

Las dos chicas se pusieron en marcha, en busca de un lugar donde pasar la noche

 **xXx Ciudad de Kuo, residencia Hyodo xXx**

-ah, maldición, que alguien apague el sol-

Yo ahora me estaba levantando por la molesta luz del sol, se me había olvidado bajar las cortillas y toda la molesta luz del sol entraba por las ventanas, maldita flojera no pude cerrar las cortinas anoche y evitarme esta molestia. Abro los ojos con pereza y me levanto en dirección a las ventanas cerrando las cortinas, seguidamente vuelvo a la cama. Pero casi al instante abro los ojos y me levanto de golpe, pues lo que ahora estoy sintiendo es nada más ni nada menos que dos auras sacras, y no cualquiera, unas que ya había sentido antes, era el aura de dos Excalibur.

Bien había tres opciones, la primera, Michael ya me declaro como ángel renegado y dio play a mi captura, la segunda, algo muy malo estaba pasando en Kuo, y la tercera, que era una simple casualidad y debería seguir durmiendo.

Bueno, la tercera opción se escuchaba muy tentadora, pero podía sentir que los portadores de esas Excalibur estaban muy cerca, y aunque no iban en esta dirección, podía sentir a donde iban, se dirigían a donde había una fuerte concentración de demonios. Ese no era mi asunto, si querían suicidarse e ir en contra de un grupo de enemigo que los superan en número es su problema, yo seguiré durmiendo…..

Ah maldición no puedo, siquiera tengo que saber porque van a pelear, me levanto y me cambio de ropa, esta vez me pongo mi traje de pelea de ángel que consistía en una camisa a botones blanca de manga larga con hombreras en forma de alas doradas, sobre ella un chaleco sin mangas de color dorado y rojo con las runas del cielo en la espalda, unos jeans blancos puro con bordados rojos, con zapatos de cuero negro, y mis manos eran cubiertas por guantes de color rojo sin dedos con placas de metal en el dorso con el símbolo del cielo

Este era un traje el cual yo adapte para pelear (see soy costurero) no era el típico trabaje que usaban los ángeles, pero sí que tenía estilo, una vez que termine de vestirme me puse en marcha a donde yo creía que se dirigían los dos portadores de Excalibur.

Una vez fuera de la casa le coloque un sello mágico, por si alguien le parecía buena idea entrar, y me puse en marcha. Me fue relativamente fácil ir al lugar donde se dirigían, ya que yo me encontraba más cerca, aunque el lugar me dejaba con dudas, era una escuela, según yo, estudiantes entraban y salían, todos me miraban de manera extraña y con sorpresa. Bueno es normal no todo los días vez un ángel tan sorprendente y genial como yo, note que otras presencias a parte de las portadoras de Excalibur se acercaban. Y no eran humanos de eso estaba seguro, bueno solo queda esperar

No paso mucho tiempo para que los portadores de Excalibur llegaran, al notar mi presencia se extrañaron, y me miraron de forma analítica, eran dos chicas lidas sin duda, una peli azul con un mechón verde con ojos ámbar, y la otra era una castaña de ojos morados, exorcistas de seguro, debí imaginarlo, yo solo las salude con la mano y una sonrisa

-hola soy Hyodo Issei, ángel reencarnado-les salude con naturalidad

-Hyodo Ise, el ángel pecador-pregunto la peli azul, para quienes no lo sepan he ganado fama entre todas las fracciones, muchos saben de mi existencia y empezaron a llamarme el ángel pecador, es un buen apodo pero podría ser mejor

-el mismo, encantado de conocerte-le respondí yo

-Ise-kun-me dijo la castaña, me parece que la conozco-dime me recuerdas-pregunto quitándose la capucha mostrando su rostro mientras se señalaba a sí misma, sip sin duda ya la había visto, el problema es que no recuerdo en donde

-eeeeeh, la verdad no, pero si me eres familiar-comencé a mirarla más detalladamente hasta que todo hiso click-aah eres Irina, ahora te recuerdo-

Waaa Irina realmente han parado años desde que no la veo

-si la misma, me sorprende que me reconocieras ya que en el pasado era muy masculino-dijo Irina

-Irina después me explicas como es que conoces al ángel pecador, pero ahora….-interrumpió la peli azul mirando a un costado

Yo también miren en su dirección para ver como dos chicas nos miraban seriamente, demonios sin duda, una tenía el cabello corto de color negro, usaba lentes de pasta color rojo con ojos color violeta, piel clara y un rostro serio, mientras que la otra tena el cabello negro que le llegaba más debajo de las rodillas, también usaba lentes de pasta color azul con ojos color avellana y un cuerpo que superaba con creses al de su compañera

Minutos después, yo, Irina y la peli azul, que ni se presentó, qué mal educada, nos encontrábamos en lo que parecía ser el club del consejo estudiantil, sentados en uno de los muebles mientras esperábamos a alguien llamada Rias Gremory, la hermana de Sirzech Gremory, el patriarca de la casa Gremory. La chica pelinegra que se presentó como Sona Sitri, es la hermana menor de Serafall Sitri, la matriarca de la casa Sitri. Sona mantenía sus ojos puestos en mí, o me odiaba o estaba intrigaba por el a alguien como yo, realmente no sé, su cara no demuestra nada

Yo estaba hablando con Irina, quien me contaba cómo es que se convirtió en exorcista y portadora de Excalibur Mimic, feliz de la vida y todo, hasta que me presento a su amiga, Quarta Xenovia portadora de la Excalibur Destuction. Era una chica muy rara, yo no parecía agradarle y su semblante me lo demostraba.

Pero en la habitación no era la única que me miraba de esa forma, ya que toda la nobleza de Sona se encontraba presente, cada uno con una expresión distinta puesta en mí, era realmente incomodo, porque no me pueden dejar ser, parece que estoy condenado a llamar la atención por el resto de mi vida.

Pero mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al escuchar como la puerta era tocada, Sona respondió con un "pase" e inmediatamente entro una pelirroja, espera, pelirroja

-estoy aquí Sona-dijo dicha pelirroja, yo al mirarla abrí mis ojos a mas no poder, me pare de golpe mientras mi mirada no se despegaba de ella.

La pelirroja tuvo casi la misma reacción que yo, esta no venía sola ya que venía acompañada por otras 3 chicas y un chico rubio, su nobleza al parecer

-ERES TÚ-nos gritamos mutuamente la pelirroja y yo mientras nos señalábamos mutuamente

 **FIN**


	3. Chapter 02

**Capitulo 2**

Yo estaba parado en una esquina de la habitación del consejo estudiantil, de brazos cruzados e intentando no prestarle atención a la pelirroja sentada en el mueble, la cual no apartaba la mirada de mí, al igual que el resto de su sequito

-haber, déjame ver si entendí, dices que el-habla Sona mientras me señala-te salvo a ti-esta vez señala a Rias-y todo tu sequito de un grupo de demonios vagabundos haces 3 días-eso es exactamente lo que te he tratado de explicar las últimas 4 horas

-me da vergüenza admitirlo, pero es así-

Pues discúlpame por salvarte la vida, la próxima te dejo morir

-sabes para ser bonita eres muy ingrata, por salvarte y a tus siervos perdí mi brazo derecho-le dije

-pero si tu brazo esta hay y sin ninguna clase de herida-me respondió con desconfianza,

Me empezó a preguntar si fue buena idea haberla salvado

-ha si-yo extiendo mi brazo adelante permitiéndole a todos en la habitación verlo, de mi piel salieron escamas rojas hasta el codo y mis uñas se trasformaron en garras muy afiladas, después de unos segundos mi brazo era completamente el de un dragón, era parecido a la Boosted Gear, si la Boosted Gear estuviera formado de escamas y estuviera echo de mi piel serian idénticos

Todos los la habitación se sorprendieron, sus ojos mostraban sorpresa, algunas incluso estuvieron a punto de desmallarse, no las culpo yo también reaccionaria de una manera similar

-pero…..cómo?-pregunto Rias con gran sorpresa, ja, ahora me crees

-mi brazo, que en paz descanse, fue comido por unos de esos demonios vagabundos, por suerte Ddraig pudo restaurarlo, aunque más bien el tomo mi brazo y lo cambio por el suyo-les explique, y porque carajos se los estoy diciendo, a ellos no les importa mi vida privada

-Ddraig ¿el Welsh Dragón?-pregunto Sona, maldición ahora saben que soy el Sekiryuutei, aunque lo iban a saber en cualquier momento

-el mismo-

-entonces tu eres…-pregunto Rias

-el Sekiryuutei-anuncie, parece que saber que yo era el Sekiryuutei les causo algo de miedo, pues a quien no le aterra ese nombre, incluso a mí me da pesadillas-bueno dejemos eso de lado, concentrémonos en porque estamos aquí-hable esta vez mirando a Irina y Xenovia, Rias y Sona parecen captar mi indirecta centrando su atención en las dos exorcistas

Ambas exorcistas se miraron mutuamente antes de poner una cara seria, hicieron una pausa y procedieron a hablar, pero antes la reina de Sona no sirvió algo de té, le doy un sorbo, estaba algo amargo y era muy refrescante, sin duda estaba bueno

-hace días, 3 fragmentos de las Excalibur fueron robados-dijo Xenovia con seriedad, eso pareció sorprender a los demonios, pero yo casi me ahogo con el té el cual escupo de inmediato

-¡dijiste que fueron robadas!-pregunte yo exaltado

-sí, sospechamos que fueron los ángeles caídos-dijo Irina, maldición esto es malo

-entonces ese maldito realmente lo hizo, creí que solo estaba bromeando-yo realmente estaba sorprendido, pero lo último que dije llamo la atención de todos es la habitación, creo que hable de mas

-será que acaso…tu sabes quién las robo-pregunto Xenovia mirándome de manera amenazante

-de echo si lose. Hace unos días atrás estaba en Grigori, por asuntos totalmente legales obvio, mientras caminaba de aquí a allá me encontré con el cabré Kokabiel-esto último causo sorpresas-me invito por unos tragos, y bueno, yo no me negué, hablamos muchas cosas, es un tipo realmente agradable, después de unas copas, tomamos confianza y él me dijo la verdadera razón por la que me invito a tomar algo-hice una pausa dramática para aumentar el suspenso-dijo que quería reclutarme, me conto su plan de acabar con el cese al fuego, tenía planeado robar las Excalibur y destruir un territorio de algún demonio importante para que la guerra retomara su curso-después de explicar la situación todos en la habitación guardaron silencio, parece que la noticia los sorprendió pues como no, yo también estaría sorprendido

-entonces porque no hiciste nada para impedirlo o le informaste a tus superiores-pregunto una al parecer molesta Sona

-creí que era una broma, había bebido demasiado, creí que estaba borracho. Además de como informar eso a cualquier superior sin que suene mal, "hola Michael como has estado, por cierto fue a Grigori sin tu permiso y sin avisarte, me encontré con Kokabiel que quería reclutarme y estaba tan borracho que me conto su plan de terminar con el cese al fuego y robar las Excalibur" sabes lo mal que se escucha eso, no quiero ni imaginar el castigo que me hubiera dado, además de que no estoy exactamente en la lista de los mejores subordinados, y créeme, TODOS los ángeles del cielo están en esa lista TODOS, menos yo, incluso creo que hasta Azazel está en esa lista-

Sona y Rias no estaban muy contentas ya que si Irina y Xenovia estaban aquí para buscar las Excalibur significa que Kokabiel se encuentra en Kuo, y no vino para hacer turismo

-vamos Irina, tenemos que informar de esto a la iglesia-dijo Xenovia poniéndose de pie caminando hasta la puerta seguida por la castaña. Pero a medio camino volteo su mirada, más específicamente a uno de los ciervos de Rias, una rubia de pelo largo, ojos verdes, con una mirada tímida y nerviosa, una piel clara que parecía que se rompería al mínimo golpe y su cuerpo aún estaba en desarrollo-me he estado preguntado esto desde que te vi, ¿eres Asia Argento?-pregunto Xenovia, que directa

-s-si-respondió de manera tímida, debo admitirlo realmente era una chica muy linda

-no pensé que conocería a una bruja-lo que dijo parece que le afecto la chica

-oh, ¿eres la ex-monja que se convirtió en bruja? Escuche que fuiste exiliada porque curaste a un demonio, ¡pero no savia que te habías convertido en un demonio!-esta vez hablo Irina, mi vista fueron en dirección a la chica llamada Asia, esta estaba apretando fuertemente su falda y sus ojos se empezaban a llenar de lagrimas

-pensar que una santa se convirtió en un demonio…..hmp, supongo que nadie es perfecto, pero…..¿aun crees en dios?-

-Xenovia, ella es una demonio-

-pero aun, así hay muchos pecadores que se arrepienten y conservan su fe, puedo ver eso en ella-

-ah sí, eh, Asia-san ¿a pesar de ser demonio sigues creyendo en dios?-

Todos en la habitación guardaron silencio esperando su respuesta, Rias parecía molesta, es entendible justo ahora están insultando a uno de sus ciervos frente a ella y sinceramente a mí también me empezaba a molestar

-yo, n-no puedo olvidarlo tan fácilmente, creí en el toda mi viva-estaba llorando, cielos eso realmente era cruel

-entonces déjanos matarte-ok ya se habían pasado de la raya-cualquier pecado que hallas cometido, Dios te perdonara, te castigare…en el nombre de Dios-

-ya es suficiente, Xenovia Quarta-hable adelantándome a Rias poniéndome en medio de Asia y Xenovia

-¿qué crees que haces Hyodo Ise?, apártate estoy castigando a una pecadora en el nombre de Dios-

-castigas en el nombre de Dios dices, pues déjame decirte algo-mis ojos estaban completamente llenos de ira y seriedad mientras miraba a Xenovia-Dios se fue a dormir mientras nosotros aun continuamos peleando en esta guerra, de hecho, por él es que esta guerra empezó en primer lugar, porque el no tuvo el valor de castigar al pecador más grande de la historia, quieres castigar a alguien, pues sube al cielo, ve y entra en la habitación donde esta Elohim y castígalo por no impedir esta guerra-

Todas las mandíbulas estaban en el suelo y los ojos de todos abiertos como platos, no podían creer lo que acababa de decir jejejejejeje que puedo decir soy genial

-tu….como…..te…..atreves-Xenovia llena de ira y cólera desenfundo su Excalibur rápidamente con la intención cortarme, en menos de un segundo active mi Boosted Gear y bloquee con mi mano desnuda la Excalibur Destruction de Xenovia-te voy a castigar-valla sí que la hice enojar, y cielos tiene la Excalibur destrucción debo agradecer a Ddraig porque la Boosted Gear logro bloquearla sin romperse

-Xenovia Quarta, en estos momentos no tendría problemas en enfrentarme a ti, pero justo ahora un cabré de alto nivel está planeando destruir esta ciudad para comenzar una guerra, podrás matarme o castigarme cuanto quieras, pero será después de que detengamos a Kokabiel y recuperemos las Excalibur-mi mirada está llena de seriedad y en cierto modo intimido a la peli azul la cual bajo su espada y volvió a enfundarla

-terminaremos esto luego, Irina vámonos-hablo Xenovia saliendo de la habitación junto con Irina

Yo permanecí serio hasta el último segundo, y casi al instante en que ambas exorcistas salieron mi Boosted Gear se rompió en pedazos, es entendible, después de todo Destruction era una Excalibur muy poderosa. Note como el caballero de Rias iba a interponerse en el camino de Xenovia e Irina pero yo lo detuve poniendo mi mano en su hombro

-suéltame que no ves que tengo que…-

-Kiba Yuto, único sobreviviente del proyecto espada sacra, entiendo tu enojo y deseos de venganza, yo no estuve hay como tu pero créeme, yo también quiero atrapar a Balba Galilei, y la única forma de hacerlo es esperar, te aseguro que muy pronto lo veremos y en ese momento, lo podrás matar-parece que mis palabras lo calmaron ya que después de un suspiro regreso a su lugar detrás de Rias Gremory-tú la ex-monja-llame a Asia la cual me mira-¿es cierto que curaste a un demonio?-mi pregunta fue directa y sin ningún rodeo

-s-si, es verdad-me respondió desviando la mirada

-eso está bien-le dije sin mirarla

-¿eh?-ella y el resto me miraron con confusión

-hiciste lo que creías era correcto no tienes por qué avergonzarte de eso, estoy sorprendido de que tengas un corazón tan puro-le dijo con serenidad

-pe-pero no te meterás en problemas por defenderme, digo eres un ángel de seguro que Michael-sama se enojara contigo-

-oh créeme no tienes que preocuparte por eso, ya no soy parte del cielo-ok debí traer una cámara ya que el rostro de todos no dejaba de sorprenderse

-disculpa ¿qué dijiste?-pregunto Sona acomodándose los lentes

-como escuchaste ya no soy parte del cielo, ayer me fui ya que no soportaba más estar en ese lugar, tantas órdenes y regaños no es lo mío, además que parece que realmente colme la paciencia de Michael al salvarlos a ella y su sequito- dije señalando a Rias-por cierto Rias Gremory, toma-le dije dándole un papel

-¿qué es esto?-pregunto con curiosidad mirando el papel

-es una factura, crees que te salve gratis, pues no es así-

Rias por curiosidad miro la cantidad que tenía el papel abriendo lo ojos ampliamente

-no voy a pagarte cien mil trillones de yenes por salvarme-

-entonces prefieres morir-le pregunte-además cual es el problema eres parte de la casa Gremory y según se es una de las casas más importantes del inframundo por lo que deben tener mucho dinero-

-aun así no voy a pagarte esta cantidad-

-sí que eres tacaña-suspire yo cerrando los ojos-de todas maneras quiero pedirles algo-dije mirando a Rias y Sona las cuales pusieron una mirada de dura-según tengo entendido este territorio les pertenece no es así-ambas asintieron-entonces quiero pedirles que dejen que me quede por un tiempo, ya que el asunto de Kokabiel es muy delicado quisiera ayudar-

Ambas se miraron mutuamente dudosas por mi petición

-tu qué crees Sona-

-bueno, Kokabiel no es alguien con quien se pueda jugar, sin duda el poder del Sekiryuutei sería de gran ayuda-

-bueno no se hable más, me quedare-dije dándome la vuelta listo para irme antes de que pusieran un pero

-pero….-me detuvo Sona, ¡MALDICION!-si vas a quedarte en nuestro territorio necesitamos saber en dónde vas a quedarte-

-para que quieres saber eso, acaso eres una acosadora-le pregunte con desconfianza pero a ella no pareció hacerle gracia

-no, es por precaución-

-si tanto quieres saber, vivo a unas cuadras del parque que está cerca de aquí, anteriormente vivía hay antes de ser reencarnado-fue mi respuesta a su pregunta

-espera, dijiste que te fuiste del cielo no, entonces con que te mantienes, digo no creo que el cielo te siga manteniendo, entonces de que vives-pregunto la pelirroja, esto ya parece un interrogatorio

-pues…..-en ese momento recordé la noche anterior en el momento que deje que un ladrón robara a un sujeto y luego yo lo robe a él jejejejejeje-eso no es de su incumbencia-

Cruce mis brazos y me di vuelta con la intención de irme pero…..

-una cosa más-dijo Sona-si vas a estar aquí y colaboraras con nosotros tenemos que mantenerte cerca, tendrás que venir a estudiar aquí para mantenernos en contacto y poder vigilarte, formes parte del cielo o no aun eres un ángel, por lo que a mis ojos sigues siendo un enemigo-

-ir a la escuela, eso jamás de ninguna manera yo volveré a la…..-

 **Al día siguiente**

-hola soy Hyodo Issei, encantado de conocerlos-me presente frente una gran cantidad de chicos de mi edad, sip, estoy en la academia, maldita Sona me chantajeo para que viniera aquí, pero esta me las pagas

-bien Ise por favor toma asiento la clase ya va a empezar-me dijo el profesor

Yo camino con una cara de pocos amigos hasta sentarme en unos de los asientos libres, no fue hasta que me senté que note la presencia de Asia sentada detrás de mí, entonces estamos en el mismo salón, es mucha coincidencia para ser verdad. Las clases fueron de lo peor, estaba por rogarle a Asia que me lanzara algún poder demoniaco que me matara, pero descarte esa idea al ver la cara inocente de la rubia

 **DING DONG DING**

-bien clase ya pueden ir…..-el profesor hizo una pausa al ver como mi asiento estaba prendido en llamas y había una línea de fuego que iba desde este hasta la puerta-ya…..pueden…irse-

-(cielos pensé que iba a morir de viejo en ese salón)-pensé mientras caminaba por los pasillos en dirección a la salida

 **-[no crees que exageras]-**

-(oh Ddraig al fin apareces, empecé a creer que habías cambiado de portador)-

- **[que no hable no signifique que no esté aquí]-**

-(dejando eso de lado que piensas de la situación con Kokabiel)-

- **[pienso que están bien jodidos]-**

-(pues gracias por el apoyo Ddraig)

 **-[deberías preocuparte más por esas exotistas que Kokabiel, ahora deben de estar reportando todo a la iglesia, también deben haber informado que estas aquí, y si es así, Michael ya debe hacerse enterado y no pasara mucho tiempo para que mande a alguien por ti]-**

-(eso no importa no volveré, eso lo tengo muy claro, no importa a cuanta gente mande por mi)-

 **-[espero que sea como dices, ya no soportaría otro de los sermones de Michael, de todos los ángeles en que pude haber terminado te aseguro tu eres por mucho el mejor de todos]-**

-(aaaah gracias Ddraig)-

 **-[porque todos los demás eran unos santurrones]-**

-(un momento….esas de ahí no son…)-

En el exterior yo me encontraba caminando de lo más tranquilo a mi casa y a mitad de camino me encuentro nada más ni nada menos que a las dos exorcistas Xenovia e Irina, espantando a la gente pidiendo limosnas, eso realmente es bajo

 **-[al menos ellas no roban]-**

Y ese fue un _Turn Down For Watch_ de parte de Ddraig. Bueno ya que ayudémoslas un poco

Minutos después

No debí ayudarlas, justo ahora Irina y su extraña amiga estaba devorando plato tras plato de comida, yo por mi parte estaba llorando a mares ya que todo mi dinero se estaba yendo por la basura

-en que se ha convertido este mundo, aceptado comida de un pecador para continuar con nuestra misión-dijo Xenovia, no parecía feliz

-no es tan malo Xenovia, al menos es un ángel, hay que darle puntos por eso-le dijo Irina

-así agradecen a quien les dio de comer-

-señor por favor bendice más el alma de este pecador ángel, amen-rezo Irina

-bien que es lo que quieres-pregunto Xenovia terminando un vaso con agua

-porque insinúas que quiero algo, tal vez solo quería ayudarlas-

-hmp, de todas maneras, te diré que el dragón blanco ha despertado, considera la información con agradecimiento-

-no quiero decepcionarte, pero ya sé que el dragón blanco despertó y también se quién es, gracias de todas maneras-Xenovia no dijo nada solo se puso de pie para caminar hasta la salida-a dónde vas-

-eso no te incumbe-

-¿no tiene donde quedarse verdad?-pregunte mientras con mucho dolor dejaba dinero en la mesa, mientras que Irina tenia cara de "komo lo supo"-si desean pueden quedarse en mi casa, no es muy grande, esta echa un desastre y no tiene luz ni agua, pero es suficiente para que vivan tres persona y al menos no tendrán que dormir en la calle-

-no hace fal…-

-vamos Xenovia-chan no tenemos donde quedarnos y no quiero dormir otra vez en esa iglesia, me da escalofríos-dijo Irina arrastrando a Xenovia

Los 3 caminamos en calma a mi casa, cada uno en su propio mundo, y Xenovia me mataba con la mirada, podía sentirlo. Pero mi mente solo podía pensar una cosa, ¿Qué carajos pasa por la mente de Kokabiel y que estupidez piensa hacer?

 **FIN**


	4. Chapter 03

**Capítulo 3**

Creo que no pensé bien las cosas cuando decidí quedarme en Kuo, resumiendo, hace 3 días me entere de que robaron las Excalibur de la iglesia, el vaticano envió a dos exorcistas portadoras de Excalibur, que por casualidades de la vida resulto ser mi amiga de la infancia y su extraña y algo torpe amiga que me odia, ambas se están quedando con migo, me arrepentí al primer momento de haberlas invitado, primero porque ambas siempre están vigilándome cuando estoy en casa, cuando estoy cepillando mis dientes, mientras leo, incluso cuando duermo, es realmente incómodo. Lo segundo es que se la pasan devorando la comida que compro con el dinero que rob…..digo gano honestamente como cualquier persona, además de que Irina siempre anda molestándome para que le muestre mi forma de ángel

Y mis problemas no terminan ahí, no, como ahora me encuentro en territorio de demonios, ellos también me mantienen vigilado TODO el tiempo, es realmente molesto, es que acaso no puedo tener privacidad, y como cereza del pastel tengo que asistir a la escuela, ya que la chica Sitri no confía lo suficiente en mi como para dejarme solo las 24 horas del día, enserio, soy un ángel que no obedece las reglas, se la pasa pecando todo el tiempo, saca de sus casillas a Michael y que se fue del cielo porque no quería que nadie me ordenara nada, ¡quién es más confiable que yo!...

Bueno volviendo al tema, la chica Sitri me pidió, por no decir ordeno y chantajeo, que asistiera a la academia para mantenerme vigilado y estar en contacto en caso de alguna aparición de Kokabiel, ese maldito, solo que trajo problemas, si quería una guerra debió presentar una solicitud por escrito como la gente normal, no robarle a la iglesia y destruir una ciudad

El incidente de Kokabiel puso en alerta a las tres fracciones, y como no estarlo, sin contar que el ejército humano se enteró del asunto, ya que uno de sus agentes infiltrados en el vaticano envió un informe de la situación a los altos mandos. Y en menos de un día la ciudad de Kuo estaba inundada por militarles preparados en caso de que Kokabiel decidiera aparecer.

Pero estos no son los militares que todos vemos con armas de fuego y esas cosas, no, desde que los demonios, ángeles y ángeles caídos llevaron la guerra al mundo humano, estos empezaron con el desarrollo de armas, como ellos lo llaman, anti-sobrenatural, consiste en armas como espadas, lanzas, dagas y otras armas de ese tipo, las cuales tenían poderes tanto Sacro como Demoniaco

Me sorprende que los humanos hayan podido hacer armas de ese tipo en tan poco tiempo, pero volviendo al tema, ahora la ciudad de Kuo está invadida por militares de todos los rangos, y están en todas partes, en las plazas, los parques, los botes de basura, las esquinas, arriba de un poste, en los arbustos, en los cables eléctricos, incluso algunos están actuando como la sombra de las personas, eso es realmente escalofriante.

Por mi parte yo voy en camino a recibir mi porción de tortura diaria, sip, adivinaron voy a la escuela. Como envidio a Irina y a Xenovia, ellas de seguro están por la ciudad buscando a Kokabiel, eso es mucho mejor que ir a esa prisión que se atreven a llamar escuela.

 **xXx Ciudad de Kuo, academia xXx**

Cuanto tiempo habrá pasado, eso es lo que me pregunto, lentamente ciento como mi alma se va de mi cuerpo, ya no puedo más con esta tortura. Elohim si por casualidad de la vida despertaste y me estas escuchando y realmente me amas, por favor, envíale un infarto al profesor

-no digas eso Hyodo-san, además apenas llevamos 2 minutos de clases-fue lo que me dijo Asia quien estaba sentada a mi lado, en mis tres días en este salón de tortura, ella ha sido la única con quien he hablado y he hecho una amistad, otros lo han intentado pero yo los ignoro, después de todo no quiero hacer amigos ya que cuando termine lo de Kokabiel me iré de esta escuela

-bien alumnos eso fue todo por hoy, está la próxima clase-dijo el profesor tomando sus cosas y saliendo del salón

Al fin, después de 6 largos años, o por lo menos eso fue lo que yo sentí, por fin la clase termino

-bueno clase empecemos la segunda hora de clases-entro otro profesor

¡Demonios!, es que esto no tiene fin. Mejor saltemos el tiempo ya que a nadie le interesa lo que pasa en el periodo de clases. Después de otras 4 horas de castigo, mi cara estaba apoyada en mi mesa y estaba completamente de color blanco al igual que mis ojos, mis oídos sangraban y de mi boca salía un pequeño fantasma, mientras que la muerte estaba a unos pasos detrás de mí, parece que mi vida termina aquí, no me arrepiento de nada

 **-Hyodo Issei, he venido por ti-** hablo la muerte con una voz rasposa y escalofriante mientras alzaba su guadaña

-no espera-hablo Asia deteniendo a la muerte-Hyodo-san, por favor despierta-dijo Asia mientras intentaba reanimarme, qué caso tiene ya estoy muerto después de todo

-ah, ¿qué? ¿Ya estoy muerto?-decía yo mirando en todas direcciones confundido, mientras que Asia suspiraba aliviada y la muerte siseaba la lengua con molestia, no tengo idea de cómo lo hace no tiene lengua después de todo, para después irse en busca de otra alma la cual llevarse, espero que la encuentre esa alma en salón de profesores y que valla por el profesor de matemáticas… ¿Qué? No me digan que ustedes no le han deseado la muerte a algún profesor alguna vez

Dejando eso de lado, yo ya estaba saliendo por la puerta con Asia a mis espaldas, pero una ligera pero notable aura llamo mi atención, Sacra sin duda, podría ser cualquier cosa, el arma de algún militar, una Excalibur…corrijo no podría ser cualquier cosa. Podría vejarlo pasar o podría investigar, eeeeeemmm, difícil decisión

-sucede algo Hyodo-san-

-lo siento Asia pero creo que te acompañare hasta aquí, hay algo que tengo que verificar, adiós-

Corrí en busca de un lugar donde pudiera usar un círculo mágico para tele transportarme

 **xXx Ciudad de Kuo, Bosque xXx**

Aparecí en el camino de un bosque, estaba muy cerca del aura Sacra que sentí, ahora podía sentirlo más claramente, sin duda era una pelea. Un círculo mágico apareció en mis pies y mi uniforme de la academia fue cambiado por mi traje de batalla de ángel, extendí mis alas y partí en dirección en donde se estaba efectuando la pelea. No tarde mucho ya que estaba relativamente cerca, desde el cielo pude ver como Irina y Xenovia mantenían una lucha con un sujeto con el cabello blanco el cual estaba vestido de padre, un exorcista sin ninguna duda, este también portaba una Excalibur

Descendí rápidamente interponiéndome entre los 3

-Irina, Xenovia están bien-les pregunte, pero ninguna me respondió, Irina me miraba con estrellitas en los ojos, ella siempre me molestaba para que le mostrara mi forma de ángel, nunca logro que me transformara jejejej, mientras que Xenovia ni me dirigía la mirada, aunque si de reojo algunas veces. Voltee la cabeza para ver como el exorcista me miraba de manera extraña, me daba escalofríos

-Ise-kun te ves asombroso, dime dime que se siente ser un ángel, y y y cómo funcionan, puedo tocarlas me dejas me dejas-Irina parecía una niña pequeña mientras me miraba en todas direcciones con una cara de suplica

-tal…..vez más tarde-le respondí un poco nervioso

-jajajajajajaja genial más carne para cortar jajajajaja-reía maniáticamente el peliblanco, debería dejar las drogas

Y rápidamente el exorcista se abalanzo sobre mí blandiendo su Excalibur de forma errática, era rápido, pero no me fue muy difícil esquivarlo, sus estocadas aunque eran rápidas y con algo de fuerza, eran predecibles. Irina, la cual dejo de admirarme y Xenovia, que seguía ignorándome, apuntaron sus propias Excalibur hacia el peliblanco el cual los superaba en velocidad, aunque no a mí. Cargue mi puño con algo de magia y le di un fuerte golpe en la cara el cual lo hizo retroceder mientras escupía algo de saliva, no tuvo oportunidad de respirar ya que Irina y Xenovia se abalanzaron hacia el blandiendo sus Excalibur que fueron detenidas por la del peliblanco

-esto se está poniendo algo serio tendré que retirarme-dijo el peliblanco

-no creas que te dejare escapar, exorcista renegado Fred-dijo Xenovia de manera seria, así que se llama Fred

-en el nombre de dios pagaras por tu pecados, amen-dijo Irina persignándose a sí misma

Yo por mi parte no tenía problema en dejarlo ir, sería muy fastidioso tener que enfrentarse a un portador de Excalibur, pero quien sabe que daños podría causar estando libre, en especial siendo un renegado. Estaba por atacar nuevamente pero dos círculos mágicos llamaron mi atención, un era de color rojo con el emblema Gremory mientras que el otro era de color azul con el emblema Sitri, creo que no hace falta decir quienes salieron de ellos

-Hyodo Issei que es lo que está sucediendo aquí-pregunto autoritariamente Sona, detrás de ella estaba su reina y un rubio

-pues justo lo que ves, estamos peleando con un exorcista ¿acaso es ilegal eso?-pregunte yo con sarcasmo recibiendo una cara no muy amigable de parte de la pelinegra-de todos modos porque están aquí-

-sentimos una gran concentración de auras sacras, creímos que se trataba de las Excalibur-me respondió Rias con todo su sequito detrás de ella, es que la acompañan a donde quiera que va, nunca he visto a Rias Gremory sola en ningún momento, y no es que me la pase vigilándola, pero si he puesto algo de atención en ella, y nunca va a ningún lado sin su sequito o por lo menos con su reina

-pues como notaron tenemos esto bajo control pueden irse-le dijo fríamente Xenovia, realmente no entiendo a esa mujer

-pues yo no vi eso cuando llegue-me miro con ira

Estaba a punto de responderme pero el cielo fue cubierto por una barrera y un aura extremadamente fuerte hizo acto de presencia, todos miramos hacia arriba y hay estaba, con sus ojos rojos mirándonos fijamente, una sonrisa macabra adornaba su rostro que aria llorar a cualquier bebe, vestía una traje negro digno de cualquier cabré con una capa de igual color, y en su espalda 5 pares de alas negras se extendían en todo su esplendor, era nada más ni nada menos que el cabré Kokabiel, esto se va a poner feo

-10 alas negras, ojos rojos, ángel caído, sin duda es el cabré Kokabiel-dijo Sona, pero eso lo acabo de decir yo

-kukukuku pero si son las hermanas menores de Sona Sitri y Sirzech Gremory kukuku-dijo Kokabiel, soy yo o está un poco más desquiciado desde la última vez lo vi

-cabré Kokabiel, soy Rias Gremory un justo en conocerte-te dio justo conocerlo a él y no a mí-ahora cual es el propósito de tu visita, no es normal ver cabré por aquí-

-kukuku si quieres hablar, hablemos en tu cuartel que está en esta ciudad-le respondió, creo saber a dónde va todo esto

-te refieres a la academia-dijo Sona con una ligera preocupación

-si destruyo esta ciudad con ustedes en ella Sirzech o Serafall vendrá y sin duda demonios como ellos pueden hacer que esta guerra retome su curso-Kokabiel rio macabramente para después poner su vista en mi-es una sorpresa verte aquí Hyodo Issei, debo decir que aún no he recibido la respuesta a mi propuesta-

-como que no, si te la envié por correo al día siguiente-le respondí-de todas maneras la respuesta es no, no quiero ser parte de esto-

-que lastima, hay muchas ángeles caídos en Grigori que estaban muy dispuestas a complacer todos tus deseos-

-jejeje, dije que no, pues creo que me precipite en dar una respuesta-

-kukuku de todos modos estaré esperándolos en la academia, nos vemos-

Una vez dicho eso Kokabiel desapareció mediante un círculo mágico junto a Fred, dejándonos solos con un gran e incómodo silencio

-que aremos-pregunto Rias

-deben de llamar a sus hermanos y pedir refuerzos, Kokabiel no es nadie con que se pueda jugar-le respondió y casi al instante Rias y Sona me miraron de manera algo molesta-¿Qué?-

-si ese es el caso porque tú no pides refuerzos-me dijo Sona de manera molesta

-ha claro como no lo pensé antes, dame un momento-dije sarcásticamente poniendo mi dedo en mi oreja simulando que abrí un cirulo de comunicación-"hola Michael, como estas soy Ise, por cierto podrías mandarme algunos refuerzos, es que la cosa se está poniendo algo fea con Kokabiel, ¿Cómo?, ¿no puedes enviarme ayuda porque ya no soy parte del cielo?, comprendo, no te preocupes yo se los diré, bueno adiós" dice que no puede porque me fui del cielo-mi sarcasmo estaba en los niveles más altos de estos momentos-asique que creen mejor vallan cavando su tumba porque si no llaman a sus hermanos estamos jodidos-

Tanto Rias como Sona me miraban de mala manera, sin duda estaban molestas con migo, pero que puedo hacer, así soy yo

-creo que no tengo opción-dijo Rias, parece que al fin entendió

-¿llamaras a tu hermano?-le pregunto Sona

-algo así-respondió Rias

-bueno será mejor que…..-no pude terminar, gire mi cabeza para ver como Irina estaba pegada a mis alas frotando sus mejillas y acariciándolas con sus manos

-es tan suave, ven Xenovia tócalas también-Irina estaba como una niña pequeña, Xenovia la miraba fijamente parecía que también quería tocar pero nuevamente actuó de manera indiferente volteando su mirada, yo solo suspire

-adelante, si quieres también puedes tocarlas-dije mirando a Asia quien me miraba con ojos suplicantes, esta sonrió y de manera tímida se acercó tocando mis alas igual que Irina, mientras que todos mi miraban de manera muy extraña y con una gota de sudor detrás de su cabeza-¿Qué? Nunca vieron a dos chicas tocar las alas de un ángel-

 **xXx Ciudad de Kuo, academia xXx**

Ya era de noche, yo junto con Irina, Xenovia, Rias y su sequito al igual que Sona y su sequito nos encontrábamos fuera de la academia de Kuo, Sona junto con su sequito levantaron una barrera sobre toda la academia con la intención de que nadie ni nada saliera de ella

-bueno Gremory cuando tu hermano enviara los refuerzos-le pregunte a lo que ella me miro confusa

-nunca dije que mi hermano enviaría refuerzos-me respondió de manera indiferente

-entonces a quien carajos le pediste ayuda-la respuesta a mi pregunta llego en un círculo mágico envuelto en fuego, de dicho circulo salieron 16 personas obviamente demonios y por el emblema que vi en el círculo mágico eran demonios de la casa Phenix, eran en total 15 mujeres y solo 1 hombre el cual parecía ser un demonio de clase alta, era rubio de ojos azules con una cara de delincuente el cual vestía un atraje de color vino, todo un cretino a mi vista

-quien es el-le pregunte a Rias, ese tipo no me agradaba

-él es Raizer Phenix, y por desgracia él es…..-iba a decir pero no pudo ya que el nombrado Raizer la interrumpió

-y soy su esposo-finalizo este

-no sabía que estabas casada, aunque es comprensible ya que el número de demonios de sangre pura ha bajado muchos en estos años, de seguro es un matrimonio forzado-

-no esperaba encontrarme con un ángel aquí-dijo Raizer mirándome con rabia

-y yo no ordene pello frito-mi comentario saco una ligera sonrisa en Rias y su sequito y una vena en la frente a Raizer

-maldito estas insultando a un Phenix-

-y tú insultando a alguien que podría patearte el trasero-ambos nos miramos con ira

-ya vasta Raizer no te llame para que pelearas con el-dijo Rias

-mi querida Rias, sin duda me sorprendí al escuchar que pedias mi ayuda, será que ya empiezas a aceptarme como tu esposo-

-eso jamás lo aceptare-

-espera, no me digas que fue a él a quien le pediste ayuda-le pregunte esperando una respuesta negativa la cual nunca llego, al contrario Rias me lo afirmo-entiendo-dije mientras sacaba entre mis ropas un papel junto con un lápiz empezando a escribir

-que ases Ise-kun-me pregunto Irina acercándoseme

-mi testamento, si voy a morir hoy al menos quiero que el mundo sepa mi última voluntad-al terminar de escribir guarde el lápiz leyendo el papel verificando que todo estivaría bien, Irina se asomaba arriba de mi hombro para leer lo que decía

Testamento de Issei: _Le dejo todas mis cosas a Gabriel. Menos mi colección de anime y manga, esos quiero que los entierren con migo_

A Irina y a todos les salió una gota estilo anime detrás de la cabeza mientras me miraban con cara de "es enserio"

-¿Qué?-

-enserio quieres que esa sea tu última voluntad-me pregunto la reina Rias

-no pienso dejar mi colección de anime a nadie, o los entierran con migo y mueren con migo-

Una vez terminado guarde mi testamento entre mis ropas, di un gran suspiro mirando a academia envuelta en la barrera

-creo que ya es hora-

 **FIN**


	5. Chapter 04

**Capítulo 4**

La pelea termino, al final Kokabiel se salió con la suya, Kuo termino destruida, la chica Gremory y Sitri muertas al igual que el Yakitori, la guerra retomo su curso lo que obligo a Elohim a despertar de su sueño, mientras que mi alma yacía en manos del shinigami y…...

-podrías dejar de ser tan negativo-me dijo Rias interrumpiéndome, lamento ser realista.

-pues lo siento, tal vez si alguien me hubiera hecho caso y le hubiera pedido ayuda a su hermano, tal vez no estaría así-le respondí cruzándome de brazos, ahora estamos dentro de la academia caminando hacia nuestro triste final-sinceramente que estabas pensando al ordenar Yakitori, acaso piensas sobornar a Kokabiel con comida-mi comentario pareció divertirle a la mayoría, aunque no mucho al Yakitori, ja hubieran visto la cara que puso al enterarse que nuestro enemigo iba a ser Kokabiel jajajaja.

-sabes ya me estoy cansando de ti-el Yakitori hablo mientras el fuego envolvía su cuerpo.

-lo siento, pero la comida no tiene derecho a la palabra-fue mi respuesta mientras apagaba sus llamas con un extintor, sabía que fue una buena idea traer uno.

-¿porque tienes un extintor?-fue la inocente pregunta de Irina.

-pues lo vi al entrar y me pareció buena idea traerlo, no quiero morir incendiado por el Yakitori-fue mi respuesta causando más ira en Raizer.

Rias suspiraba pesadamente, Irina y Xenovia estaban un poco más serias de lo normal, excepto Xenovia ella siempre está así, el Yakitori me miraba con rabia, parecía que iba a explotar en cualquier momento, yo por mi parte estaba a punto de dejar todo esto e irme de Kuo y buscar otro lugar donde vivir. Pero ya era tarde, ahora estamos en el patio de la escuela, Kokabiel estaba sentado en un trono que estaba flotando a algunos metros por encima de nosotros, estaba calmado mirándonos con sus ojos rojos (debería dejar de fumar tanta droga) y una sonrisa que aria llorar a cualquier bebe…..y apuesto que también a un adulto.

-¿quién vendrá?, ¿será Serafall? o ¿Sirzech?-pregunto el, pues se va a llevar una gran decepción al saber quién fue el que vino.

-en lugar de ellos, nosotros hemos venido-fue lo que dijo Rias con confianza, parece que aún no se da cuenta del lio en que nos hemos metido.

Kokabiel bufo y chasqueo sus dedos, en sus manos apareció una gran lanza de magia sacra la cual lanzo al que parecía ser el gimnasio destruyéndolo por completo, hmp, solo está presumiendo.

-es una lástima, pero ya que están aquí ¿Por qué no juegan con mis mascotas?-del trono de Kokabiel salió un rayo el cual impacto con el suelo abriendo un gran agujero, de dicho agujero empezó a salir una gran cantidad de llamas y de ellas salía un perro de tres cabezas, y gusto cuando pensé que las cosas no podrían ponerse peor, aparece no solo uno sino una manada completa de cerberus los cuales no parecían muy amigables.

-cerberus, el perro de tres cabezas que protege la puerta del infierno-dijo Rias, gracias por señalar lo obvio-vamos Akeno, Kiba, Koneko-los nombrados respondieron con un "hai"-Asia permanece atrás, Raizer danos apoyo-al pelirroja empezó a dar órdenes a diestra y siniestra, no recuerdo que nadie la allá puesto como líder, bueno no hay problema siempre y cuando no empiece a darme ordenes-Issei, ¿tienes la Boosted Gear verdad?, permanece atrás con Asia y danos energía-okey ya empezamos a tener problemas.

-primero que nada Gremory-san, recuerde que usted no tiene ningún derecho en darme ordenes, segundo, si cree que puede darme ordenes está equivocada, pregúntele a Michael, tercero, ¿Quién la puso a cargo?-le pregunte cruzándome de brazos, parece que mi comentario no le agrado en lo absoluto.

-kukukuku, sigues siendo la misma persona que no le gusta obedecer las reglas Hyodo Issei-rio Kokabiel

Kiba, Koneko y Akeno, electrocutaban, cortaban y golpeaban a cada cerberus que se le ponía delante de ellos, el Yakitori y su sequito no se quedaban atrás, aunque el Yakitori no me agrada, debo decir que su sequito es bastante fuerte.

 **-[¿no piensas hacer nada?]-** me pregunto Ddraig mentalmente.

-(no, ellos lo están haciendo bien)-fue mi simple respuesta-¡vamos ustedes pueden!-mientras que los sequitos Gremory y Phenix e Irina y Xenovia luchaban contra los cerberus yo y Asia nos quedamos atrás animando al equipo, y a unos metros al lado de nosotros una rubia con coletas que parecía tornillos y una pelinegra con un kimono también presenciaban la pelea, las alfiles del Yakitori me imagino-vamos sigan así-

-nada de eso, ven y ayúdanos-exigió Rias.

-no hace falta, ustedes lo hacen bien-

-Hy-Hyodo-san realmente no vas a ayudarlos-me pregunto inocentemente Asia mientras me miraba con ojos cristalinos.

-haa, supongo que debería…pero no-mi fue cortante respuesta.

Akeno acababa de electrocutar a otro cerberus, por alguna razón esos rallos me resultan extrañamente familiares, nah, tal vez solo sea una coincidencia…. ¿o no lo será?

-Ise-kun necesitamos ayuda-me pidió Irina, ella estaba espalda con espalda con Xenovia, las dos estaban rodeabas por tres cerberus

-ah, está bien está bien, ya voy-con un suspiro de fastidio activo mi Boosted Gear.

 **-BOOTS-**

El aumento no se hizo espera, pero parece que llame la atención de medio campo de batalla, genial ahora soy el centro de atención, gracias Ddraig. Mis alas se despliegan y mi aureola aparece sobre mi cabeza, concentro algo de magia sacra en mi Boosted Gear y me lanzo en ayuda de Irina y Xenovia, le di un golpe al primer cerberus causando que salga sangre por su boca, rápidamente los otros dos se abalanzan contra mí.

 **-BOOTS-**

Otro aumento de energía, extiendo mi brazo izquierdo formando una pequeña esfera carmesí en mi guante.

-Dragón Shot-

La esfera estallo en una mediana explosión que acabo con ambos cerberus, y así es como se acaba con el enemigo. Pero cuando pensé que había acabado mi deber…...

-aaaaahhh-

Un grito llego a mis oído, voltee para ver como un cerberus iba en dirección a Asia, estaba por ayudarla pero un montón de espadas salieron del piso clavándose en el estómago del cerberus, seguidamente Kiba se puso al lado de Asia, entonces fue el quien la salvo, por un minuto creí que empezaban a crecer plantas de espadas. Desde el cielo Rias y Akeno combinaron sus atacas desintegrando completamente al cerberus.

-aaahh que buen espectáculo-dijo Kokabiel desde su trono.

-tch, ¡toma esto!-dijo Rias lanzado una bola de poder de la destrucción hacia Kokabiel, mala idea.

El cabré puso su mano adelante deteniendo el ataque de Rias y desviándolo hacia una cancha, creo que no hace falta decir que termino destruida y con un cráter de tamaño considerable.

-kukukukuku interesante, vamos Rias Gremory muéstrame lo que tienes-Kokabiel se puso de pie mirando con una sonrisa escalofriante a la pelirroja.

-esta lista ¡al fin esta lista!-exclamo un viejo loco que hasta ahora no me había fijado que estaba ahí, estaba en frente de una espada que desprendía una increíble aura sacra-ajajajaja será mejor que salgan de aquí esta ciudad será arrasada en menos de 20 minutos-

Ante lo dicho por el viejo loc….espera dijo en menos de 20 minutos, ¡maldición tengo que salir de aquí!, pero si lo vemos bien, si destruyo esa espada prevendría la destrucción de la ciudad, salvaría mi vida, la vida de los habitantes de esta ciudad, me convertiría en un héroe reconocido mundialmente, y de seguro Michael me rogara volver, tal vez acepte por lastima, y en un par de meses, que digo meses de seguro será en unos días seré ascendido a Serafín, tomare el puesto de Michael, controlare el cielo y después al mundo, ajajajajajaja (risa malvada), bien y solo tengo que destruir esa espada

 **-[¿si sabes que así no funciona el mundo verdad?]-**

-(ya verás Ddraig, solo tengo que destruir esas espada)-

-si quieren que se detenga…..-Kokabiel extendió sus alas y su trono desapareció-tendrán que derrotarme-mierda mi perfecto plan de dominación mundial se fueron al carajo con esas 3 palabras.

Rias apretó los dientes fuertemente concentro todo su poder de la destrucción en sus manos y la lanzo directo a Kokabiel quien la detuvo con sus manos desnudas, pero no termino ahí Akeno apareció detrás del cabré lanzando un potente rallo directo a su espalda, Kokabiel ni se inmuto deteniéndolo de igual forma que el ataque de Rias, junto sus palmas uniendo el poder de la destrucción de Rias con el rayo Akeno, creando una gran esfera de poder destructivo el cual arrojo a Rias y Akeno.

Akeno bolo con rapidez poniéndose delante de Rias, creo un círculo mágico con la intención de reducir el impacto, cielos esto sí que es problemático, antes de que la esfera de destrucción lanzada con Kokabiel impactara con el círculo mágico de Akeno yo me puse delante de ambas lo cual las sorprendió, y cuando la esfera estuvo a unos metros de tocarme yo cree una espada de luz cortando la esfera de destrucción en dos.

-(nota mental, agradecer a Uriel-sensei por enseñarme a crear espadas con magia sacra)-rápidamente hice una nota mental guardándola en mi cerebro, pero un mensaje de "error espacio insuficiente" apareció en mi mente.

 **-[lamento decírtelo Ise pero tienes el cerebro lleno de anime y hentai, ya no entran más notas mentales]-** me dijo Ddraig

-(tch, "eliminar nota mental", no importa de seguro lo recordare)-

Dejando eso de lado le di una mirada a ambas Gremory por encima de mi hombro, ellas me miraban con cierta sorpresa, y yo en cambio, les decía con la mirada que "esto no iba a salirles nada barato". Centre mi vista nuevamente en Kokabiel, aún permanecía con su nada sana sonrisa. Pero ya basta de mí y de Kokabiel, volteemos la cama un poco a la izquierda, si justo ahí, donde se encuentra el caballero Gremory.

Kiba, no sé porque, pero ese chico apuesto me cae mal, este caminaba con la mirada perdida hacia Balba, no parecía tener buenas intenciones.

-Balba Galilei, soy un sobreviviente del proyecto espada sacra, aunque de echo estuve a punto de morir, solo puedo continuar viviendo si reencarnaba como un demonio, no podía morir…..no sin antes….vengar a mis compañeros-

Y así con una gran ira Kiba se lanzó contra Balba con su espada en mano con intenciones de acabar con su vida, y estoy seguro de que lo hubiera logrado de no ser porque Kokabiel lanzo otra de sus lanzas de luz a mitad de su camino creando una mediano explosión, fue un golpe directo, lastima era una buena persona, no te preocupes Kiba yo te vengare, tu alma me dará fuerzas para…

 **-[quienes dejar tu melodrama, está vivo aún no ha muerto]-** gruño Ddraig.

Pues lamento intentar ponerle algo de emoción a esta historia, jaaaaa (suspiro), como dijo Ddraig al parecer Kiba aún estaba vivo, la explosión pareció causarle algunas heridas y ligeras contusiones, nada grave al parecer.

-hmp, estúpido demonio de clase baja, Freed-llamo Kokabiel a lo que el peli-blanco respondió de inmediato-este es el último acto, ahora toma la Excalibur y destruye a estos demonios para terminar con esto-

¿Último acto? Que es esto, una broma de teatro de pre-escolar, creo que tantas batallas le dejaron el cerebro completamente fundido a Kokabiel. El sacerdote peli-blanco obedeció las órdenes del cabré tomando en sus manos la Excalibur empezando a lamer la hoja, espero que se la corte para no tener escuchar su horrible voz otra vez

-¡maldita sea me corte!-

¡Wou! No lo puedo creer, realmente paso. Tengo que pedir otra cosa, eh, a ya se …quiero ser un dios…..

 **-[sabes que no va a pasar verdad]-**

Lo se Ddraig, lo sé.

-vamos quien será el primero-pregunto Freed.

El sacerdote sonreía macabramente mientras pasando la mirada por cada uno de los que se encontraba en el campo de batalla, hasta que fijo su vista en Koneko y Asia quienes se encontraban más cerca de él. Sin pensarlo dos veces Freed se lanzó en contra de ambas, Koneko se puso delante de Asia con la intención de protegerla, parece que tiene la intención de pelear, es que está mal de la cabeza o es que no sabe sumar, [sacerdote sádico + una Excalibur muy poderosa = demonios muertos], una simple y sencilla ecuación que hasta un niño podría resolver.

Freed estaba a tan solo unos pasos de llegar a su objetivo, tomando la Excalibur con ambas manos levantándola por encima de su cabeza, Koneko levanto sus puños lista para pelear, lástima que no va a ganar. Freed lanzo su estocada con la intención de cortar a ambas demonios, pero la Excalibur fue detenida por otras dos espadas antes de que llegase a tocar a ambas Gremory.

Freed miro con disgusto como las dos caballeros del Yakitori se interponían entre él y las Gremory, al fin alguien del equipo Yakitori hace algo útil. Ambas caballeros empezaban a empujar a Freed hacia atrás lográndolo fácilmente, jaja ahí tienes Freed, unas chicas son más fuertes que tú.

La peli-castaña quien portaba una armadura con barias espadas en ella puso más fuerza en su espada la cual estaba envuelta en llamas. Su compañera, quien era una peli-azul con una gran espada, por el contrario dio un salto atrás separándose de Freed, con su velocidad de caballero apareció en un instante detrás de Freed, pero el sacerdote reacciono antes que ella dejando de pelear con la peli-castaña y dando un paso a un costado evitando el corte de la peli-azul.

Bueno dejemos que ellos sigan con su pelea, volvamos con Kiba, el rubio se ponía de pie con algo de dificultad, pues la lanza de Kokabiel le causo algunas heridas, eran leves, pero eran heridas causadas por magia sacra.

-escuche que uno de los sujetos de pruebas escapo, pero nunca creí que se convertiría en demonio-fue Balba quien hablo, este ya se encontraba frente de Kiba mirándolo con una sonrisa-estoy agradecido por tu contribuciones, gracias a ti el experimento dio éxito-

-¿existo?-pregunto Kiba con cierta molestia.

-el poder de los sujetos no era suficiente para sostener una espada, por lo que llevo a una solución, simplemente tenía que quitárselos a todos-ante lo dicho por Balba, Kiba y los demás presentes abrieron los ojos en sorpresa-encontré una manera de cristalizarlo, este cristal esta echo de…-

Si si si, ya se me esa historia, en mi estadía en el cielo, Michael nos informó a un grupo de ángeles (incluyéndome) sobre el proyecto espada sacra llevado a cabo por el vaticano, pero el proyecto quedo anulado, sin embargo Balba Galilei quien había tomado la vida de cientos de inocentes quitándoles su poder para después cristalizarlo y dárselo a quien él quiera. Se ordenó la captura inmediata de Balba, pero aun así logró escapar antes de que pudieran llevárselo, pero ninguno sabíamos que se había aliado con Kokabiel, con razón no pudimos hallar su paradero, mientras que el vaticano se quedó con los cristales que Balba produjo y los uso en personas con el fin de no desperdiciarlo, bueno en fin Balba parece que continuo con sus ambiciones y al parecer la junta con Kokabiel le fundió lo que quedaba de cerebro.

Balba lanzo el cristal que tenía en mano a los pies de Kiba quien lo recogió mirándolo con ojos cristalinos por las lágrimas, Rias y el resto de su sequito lo miraban con lágrimas en los ojos, el Yakitori con indiferencia mientras que su sequito lo veía con algo de lastima a excepción de ambas caballeros quienes lo miraban con tristeza, por su parte Irina y Xenovia parecían sumergidas en sus pensamientos, parecía que recordaron algo que las dejo algo sorprendidas, ¿me pregunto qué será?…..

-¿cuantas personas sacrificaste por tu avaricia?-pregunto Kiba con voz temblorosa mientras sostenía el cristal en su pecho. Raramente a sus espaldas luces empezaban a aparecer, dichas luces empezaban a tomar forma lentamente, forma de personas, ok creo que esto ya se está saliendo de control, primero un cabré, luego cerberus, una Excalibur creada de otras Excalibur y ahora fantasmas.

-son… ¿personas?-pregunto Asia.

-eso parece-le respondió Akeno-lo más probable es que sean el resultado de las fuerzas que ahí en esta área, y…las almas que el corazón de Yuto-kun libero del cristal-

-yo…..siempre me he preguntado…si merecía ser el único sobreviviente. Muchos de ellos tenían sueños más grandes que yo, muchos deseaban sobrevivir más que yo….realmente…. ¿merecía vivir en paz?-se preguntó Kiba apretando los dientes, levanto la cabeza mirando a sus espaldas notando la presencia de…..digamos las almas de sus ex-compañeros.

Bajo su mirada para ver como una niña le jalaba la manga de la camisa, está el sonrió, seguidamente todas las demás almas se convirtieron en partículas de luz y empezaron a flotar alrededor de Kiba.

-no te preocupes…-

-todos estamos juntos….-

-abre tu corazón…..-

-para nosotros….-

-no tengas miedo, aun si dios está dormido….-

-aun si dios no está observando…-

-nuestros corazones siempre serán…-

Kiba estaba llorando ante las palabras que le dedicaban sus antiguos compañeros, cerró los ojos y sonrió.

-uno-finalizo el para que después todas las partículas de luz entraran en su cuerpo y parecía que una luz lo iluminaba desde el cielo.

Rias y Akeno estaban sonriendo de manera sincera, Asia estaba llorando juntando sus manos en su pecho, mientras que Koneko sentía una sensación que ella describió como "cálido" aunque su cara no mostraba ninguna expresión, Irina mirada fascinada la escena y Xenovia….seguía siendo Xenovia, por su parte el Yakitori miraba todo con una cara de fastidio y su sequito estaba conmovido, y yo, pues….

-Ise-kun, ¿estas llorando?-me pregunto Irina de manera inocente.

-no estas equivocada, no estoy llorando-le respondí con un tono frio, lastimosamente si estaba llorando aunque mi rostro permanezca frio

 **-[ese caballero ha llegado a su límite]-** dijo Ddraig hablando por el guante, rápidamente todos pusieron cara de "su mano está hablando"

-¿Ddraig, acaso te refieres a…..?-pregunte yo.

 **-[si, cuando los sueños y deseos de un portador de Sacred Gear cambian a tal grado que la Sacred Gear extiende su límite creando…..un Balance Breaker]-** finalizo Ddraig.

-¿oh?-escuche de parte de Kokabiel quien parecía divertirse

-mis compañeros no querían que los vengara, pero aun así debo eliminar el mal que esta frente a mí, debo evitar que….-Kiba comenzó a caminar hacia Balba, creando una espada frente a el-alguien más sufra el mismo destino que nosotros-

-FREED-llamo Balba, se notaba que estaba asustado.

-ya voy-dijo Freed zafándose de las caballeros del Yakitori, Freed se puso de un salto frente a Kiba poniendo en guardia con la Excalibur entre manos.

-idiota, debiste huir cuando tenías oportunidad-rio Balba.

-hazlo Kiba, eres parte de la familia Gremory, una Excalibur no debería ser nada para mi caballero-le dijo Rias con una sonrisa sincera.

-Yuto-kun puedes hacerlo-apoyo Akeno.

-hazlo-dijo Koneko.

-Kiba-san-dijo Asia entre lágrimas.

-chicos….-

-que pasa, estoy empezando a sentirme enfermo de tanta estupidez, los voy a matar a todos-dijo sádicamente Freed interrumpiendo a Kiba.

Kiba puso su mirada en el

-me convertiré en una espada, mis compañeros ahora fusionados con mi alma, permítanme cumplir nuestros sueños de aquellos días, ¡Sword Birth!-Kiba elevo su espada la cual fue rodeada de magia sacra y demoniaca las cuales empezaron a transformar la espada-contempla….Sword of Betrayal….una espada que es sacra y demoniaca-

-una espada sacra y demoniaca-

Si en definitiva Michael no estará feliz con eso, un demonio que puede portar elemento sacro, no es algo que se ve todos los días, la parte sacra no representa tanto peligro para nosotros, pero de igual manera creo que a ningún arcángel le parecerá gracioso ver a un demonio portando una espada sacra.

-imposible…..dos fuerzas opuestas juntas eso es imposible-exclamo Balba

-caballero de Rias Gremory, seguimos siendo aliados-pregunto Xenovia quien se puso al lado de Kiba.

-¿éramos aliados?-pregunto Kiba confundido-de igual manera estamos en esto juntos asique….eso creo-

-entonces, trabajemos juntos para destruir esa Excalibur-

-¿segura?-

-es una espada sacra, pero no es sagrada, es una espada anómala-

-bien, entonces hagámoslo-

Xenovia clavo a Excalibur Destructión en el piso y extendió su brazo izquierdo a un lado de ella.

-Petra, Basilius, Dionysus y Mary, la Madre Sagrada…..escuchen mi voz-empezó a recitar la peli-azul y a un costado de ella apareció un círculo mágico del cual salió una espada que se encontraba encadenad-espada sagrada Durandal-dijo tomando el mango de la espada liberándola de las cadenas.

-Durandal-dijo Kiba sorprendido.

Okey, antes de continuar alguien más quiere sorprendernos…no….¿nadie?...entonces continuemos

-imposible, según mi investigación nadie ha sido capaz de portar la Durandal-dijo Balba aún más sorprendido.

-a diferencia de Irina, yo soy natural, esta espada corta todo lo que toca, me es difícil controlarla, así que debo mantenerla sallada en otra dimensión-le respondió Xenovia.

La Excalibur de Freed se estiro e intento herir a Xenovia pero esta la desvió con una estocada, la Excalibur de Freed se elevó y se dividió en cuatro hojas las cuales fueron contra la recién descubierta portadora de Durandal la cual rompió cada hoja como si nada.

-esa no es una Excalibur completa, no es rival para Durandal-dijo Xenovia corriendo hacia Freed el cual salto evitando el corte.

-cuida tu espalda-dijo Kiba apareciendo por la espalda de Freed lanzando un corte horizontal que el sacerdote pudo bloquear con dificultad, ambos comenzaron una lucha de espadas en el aire intercambiando tajos y cortes-no puedes contar nuestro lazos-dijo Kiba lanzando otro corte con más fuerza.

Freed intento contratacar pero la estocada de Kiba fue tal que rompió la hoja de la Excalibur sorprendiéndolo, Freed callo hacia atrás cayendo de boca al piso, levantado la cabeza sorprendido ya que no se esperó eso, pero callo nuevamente al piso gracias a una estocaba echa por Kiba.

-vieron eso compañeros, nuestro poder ha superado al de la Excalibur-dijo Kiba.

-no puedo creerlo…-hablo Balba.

-Balba Galilei, prepárate a morir-le dijo Kiba con una mirada amenazante.

-ya veo, el balance tanto sacro como demoniaco esta segado, así que, tanto Satán y Dios….-empezó a balbucear Balba pero una lanza de luz atravesó su espalda la cual empezó a desintegrarlo, matándolo enseguida.

-buen trabajo Balba-fue Kokabiel quien lanzo la lanza.

-Kokabiel ¿Qué estas planeando?-pregunto Rias.

-ya no necesito a estos hombre para completar mi plan, ahora dejare de observar-mierda ahora si estamos jodidos-Hyodo Issei, usa tu Boosted Gear y aumenta el poder de alguien-

-ah ¿nos darás una oportunidad?-pregunto Rias dudosas.

-no nos subestimes-dijo Raizer quien hasta ahora ha permanecido en silencio.

-kukukuk creen que pueden derrotarme kukukuku-rio macabramente.

-no tenemos opción, Hyodo Iss…-intento decir Rias.

-¡NO ME JODAS!-grite interrumpiéndola, al fin ya era hora de que hiciera algo-ni creas que are lo que dices, solo me estas subestimando, te crees mejor y más fuerte porque luchaste contra Elohim, pues ni creas que te daré el gusto de hacer lo que tú quieres-le gruñí, sin dudas fue algo genial pero creo que con eso termine de joderme.

-ku…kuku….kukukuku conque así son las cosas Hyodo Issei, rechazas mi oferta, te pones en mi contra y ahora te niegas a tomar la oportunidad que les doy kukukuku-bueno señores es oficial, Kokabiel termino de perder la cordura-y dime….¡QUE DEMONIOS PIENSAS HACER CONTRA MI!, crees que alguien de tu nivel puede con migo, no me hagas reír, no puedes pedir ayuda, estas solo, se de tu situación, te fuiste del cielo, no tienes el apoyo de Michael o Gabriel, nadie vendaren tu ayuda…o no me digas que…..esperas que Elohim despierte y te rescate JAJAJAJAJAJA no me hagas reír, Elohim los abandono, te abandono a ti, a Michael, a Gabriel a los humanos, los abandono a todos JAJAJAJAJAJA-

Cada vez más el aura de Kokabiel aumentaba, era realmente aterrador, sin dudas es un sujeto muy fuerte, pero si piensa matarme, pues no voy a darle el gusto de dársela fácil, no eso nunca, además de que a echo llorar a Asia, si, está llorando, sin dudas las palabras de Kokabiel sobre Elohim la afectaron, y no solo a ella, podía ver como Irina intentaba contener las lágrimas y a Xenovia rechinando los dientes mientras apretaba fuertemente a Durandal.

Yo estaba por responder,…pero no pude, mi voz no salía, y no porque tuviera miedo o no tuviera que decir, no, tengo muchas cosas que decirle a ese desgraciado. Pero una energía envolvió mi cuerpo, mis alas brillaban intensamente al igual que mi aureola, y detrás de mí nuca aparecía una cruz de puntas afiladas echa de luz (más bien parece una estrella de cuatro puntos echa de luz). Mis ojos estaban abiertos a más no poder, mis manos temblaban y algunas lágrimas forzadas empezaron a correr por mi rostro, todos notaron eso.

-que pasa Hyodo Issei, te diste cuenta de tu situación y estas temblando de miedo, pues ya es tarde para rogar por perdón-dijo Kokabiel, todos me miraban con cierta lastima y decepción, por un momento pensaron que realmente podría hacerle frente a Kokabiel pero parece que sus esperanzas se fueron al verme así.

-te equivocas…-le respondí, puse mis manos en mis rostro intentando quitar esa sonrisa forzada y escalofriante que se plasmó en mi cara-no hay duda…..esta presencia….esta sensación…..sin duda despertó….-todos me miraban de manera extraña en especial Kokabiel que no parecía entender, hasta que su expresión cambio de asombro a una de sorpresa.

-no hablaras de…..-

-si hablo de él….-interrumpí al cabré dándole una mirada-Elohim…..acaba de despertar-

 **FIN**


	6. Chapter 05

**Capítulo 5**

 **Hola nos volvemos a leer, lo primero que voy a decirles es que re-subí los anteriores caps, no cambie nada solo corregí algunos errores que tenían, no me voy a molestar en dar excusas o explicaciones de porque no actualice, solo disfrutad el cap, al final (como siempre) están aclaraciones, pero no se preocupen por eso, solo lean y espero que les guste. Una disculpa por las faltas ortográficas y los errores, pues llevo algo de tiempo sin escribir y estoy algo oxidado.**

Bueno antes de empezar recapitulemos un poco ya que de seguro la mayoría de ustedes estarán algo perdidos (incluyéndome). Primero el caballero Gremory, con ayuda de sus antiguos compañeros logro no solo alcanzar un Balance Breaker sino que logro romper la escalibur creada con los fragmentos de esta, Kokabiel mato a Balba Galilei y este mismo entro al campo de batalla pero lo más importante, Elohim despertó, ¿Cómo lo sé? Pues recuerden que aun soy un ángel, soy capaz de sentir la presencia de Elohim lo quiera o no y esto causa, aun siendo en contra de mi voluntad, que lagrimas salgan de mis ojos.

Pero ya centrándonos en el campo de batalla mi anuncio sorprendió a muchos, incluso hasta a mí. Elohim y Lucifer son seres de inmenso poder, los cuales se han hecho mucho más fuertes debido a sus constantes batallas, lo que ocasiona que ambos tengan que dormir por prolongados periodos de tiempo para recuperar su poder.

Por lo general Elohim tarda mucho más que Lucifer en recuperar su poder, y esto es porque el sistema está ligado a su poder, y este absorbe constantemente algo de su poder para mantenerse funcionando por lo que Elohim tiene que dormir por más tiempo que Lucifer para recuperar su poder.

Y a esto se debe la sorpresa de todos, si bien Elohim ya lleva unos buenos años durmiendo aún falta algo más de tiempo para que este al 100%, lo que me hace pensar, y de seguro no solo a mí, sino que también al resto de los presentes, que hubo o ocurrió algo que le forzó a despertar antes de tiempo.

No creo que sea por Kokabiel, si bien es una causa por la cual hay que preocuparse, fácilmente Michael o Gabriel pueden encargarse de este asunto, asique la pregunta de oro es ¿Qué forzó a despertar a Elohim?

Bueno esa será una respuesta para otro momento, ahora me tengo que encargar de Kokabiel, seco mis lágrimas y fijo mis ojos en Kokabiel quien oscureció su mirada. La Boosted Gear se materializo en mi mano izquierda haciendo que todos recobraran la conciencia.

 **-BOOST-**

 **-[no te confíes, recuerda que él ya se ha enfrentado a Elohim y que allá sobrevivido indica que no hay que tomarse las cosas a la ligera con el]-** fue el consejo de Ddraig el cual pienso tomar.

Mis alas se despliegan y de un aleteo salgo disparado hacia Kokabiel el cual ya tenía una mirada seria.

-imprudente-fue lo que me dijo al momento de que cientos de círculos mágicos aparecieran a sus espaldas y varias lanzas salieran de estos.

 **-BOOST-**

Otro aumento con el cual aumente mi velocidad, extendí mi mano derecha formando una lanza de luz al igual que las de Kokabiel, pero con la diferencia de que las mías eran más delgadas y de color carmesí.

En mi trayectoria destruí las lanzas de luz de Kokabiel y antes de impactar con el este me recibieron con dos espadas de luz bloqueando el avance de mi lanza.

Forcejeamos unos segundos en los cuales Kokabiel tubo la ventaja, era obvio a pesar de que puedo crear lanzas y espadas de luz estas no eran muy fuertes debido a mi mal control sobre la magia. Viendo a que no podía ganar retrocedí.

 **-BOOST-**

Apunte mi mano izquierda hacia Kokabiel y un Dragón Shot salió disparado hacia él y exploto en una mediana explosión.

-¡l-lo logro!-exclamó Asia, ojala que las cosas fueran tan fáciles.

Kokabiel salió de entre la nueve de humo producto de la explosión, este no mostraba ni siquiera el más mínimo daño, su mirada se fijó en mí.

-¿eso es todo? Esperaba un poco más de ti-me pregunto con superioridad.

 **-[dije que no jugaras con él, pelea enserio]-** me dijo mentalmente Ddraig.

-(lo se Ddraig pero quiero ver que tan fuerte es, sé que si no peleo enserio esto se alargara mucho)-

 **-[solo espero que cuando decidas pelear enserio no sea tarde]-**

Fue lo último dicho por Ddraig antes de fijar mi vista nuevamente en Kokabiel quien mantenía su mirada de superioridad, estaba por volver a arremeterle, pero alguien apareció detrás de Kokabiel, era la reina de la Gremory esta cargo un rayo en su mano y lo lanzo contra el cabre, que les pasa a esa pelirroja y a su nobleza, ¿tienen algún instinto suicida o algo?

Kokabiel ni se molestó en prestarle atención a la pelinegra, ni siquiera se movió cuando el rayo impacto contra el este simplemente mantenía su mirada de superioridad mientras sus alas le cubrían del rayo.

-hmp, los rayos de tu padre son más fuertes, hija de Barakiel-le dijo con supe….espera ¡dijo hija de Barakiel!

-¡no te atrevas a asociarme con ese hombre!-le dijo con ira la pelinegra aumentando inútilmente el poder del rayo.

-Barakiel, un líder de los ángeles caídos-dijo Xenovia.

-jajajaja tienes una familia interesante Rias Gremory-rio el cabré posando su mirada en la pelirroja-un sobreviviente del proyecto espada sacra y la hija de Barakiel-esto sorprendió a muchos de los presentes, incluso el Yakitori estaba asombrado.

-con que eres la hija de Barakiel-le dije sin ningún tipo de emoción a lo cual ella bajo la mirada.

-se nota que te gusta coleccionar basura como a tu hermano Rias Gremor…-hablo el cabre pero antes de que terminara recibió un fuerte golpe de mi parte.

-oye recuerda que estás peleando conmigo-Kokabiel gruño ante eso mientras ponía su mano en su mejilla.

-maldito-

-realmente no me importa lo que pienses, ni de mi ni de nadie-decía mientras mis ojos eran cubiertos por mi cabello-pero de ninguna manera voy a permitir que reinicies la guerra por tu razones egoístas-

-kukukukuku ¿y qué piensas hacer para detenerme? Por si no te has dado cuenta estas solo-reía maquiavélicamente-ni Michael ni Gabriel vendrán en tu ayuda, mucho menos Elohim-

-¿y eso que?-

-¿he?-

-y que si estoy solo, siempre lo he estado, no necesito la ayuda de nadie para derrotarte-

-¿y cómo piensas derrotarme?-

-regla N° 1, nunca subestimes a tu enemigo Kokabiel, después de tantas peleas pensé que tenías eso claro-levando mi mirada mostrando mis ojos ahora verdes esmeraldas y rasgados como los de un reptil-(es hora Ddraig acabemos con esto)-

 **-[¡vamos compañero!]-**

Mi poder se eleva de golpe, y mi aura sacra es reemplazada por una carmesí mientras que un torrente de energía surgía de mí.

 **Welsh Dragon, Boosted Gear, Balance Breaker**

Una onda de poder cubre toda la academia e impacta con la barrera agrietándola y posteriormente rompiéndola causando que los que la levantaron salieran disparados, y lentamente la armadura de la Boosted Gear cubre mi cuerpo, grandes garras reemplazan mis manos y pies, un casco en forma de la cabeza de un dragón cubre mi cabeza y de la cual salían cuernos dorados de la frente y del yelmo estos apuntando hacia arriba.

Grandes alas de dragón salen de mi espalda reemplazando mis alas de ángel, al igual que los que parecía una cola salían entre mis alas, mi pecho fue envuelto por una armadura roja de la cual salía una gran esmeralda verde, toda mi armadura tenia líneas doradas por todos lados. Y para finalizar unas especies de aberturas se abrían a los costados de mis muñecas, tobillos, hombros, codos, espalda y a los costados de mi tronco, y de dichas aberturas salían unas lengüetas de poder sacro.

-Rias que sucede-pregunta la recién llegada Sitri con su sequito.

No tuvo que esperar por una respuesta pues el aura carmesí que me envolvía empezaba a disminuir dando una mirada perfecta de mi Balance Breaker. Y por más extraño que parezca mi aureola aún se mantenía en mi cabeza, mi abrupta liberación de poder despejo una parte del cielo, creando un casi perfecto circulo alrededor de la academia el cual dejaba pasar la luz de la luz la cual bañaba totalmente mi armadura.

-(impre….sionante)-pensó Xenovia.

-(Ise-kun se ve tan genial)-pensó Irina.

-(desprende mucho poder)-pensaba Kiba.

-(que poder)-pensaba Saji.

-(aunque sea leve, aun se siente una aura sacra muy agresiva)-pensó Sona acomodándose los lentes.

-(tengo que hacerlo parte de mi nobleza)-pensaba Rias.

-(ara ara)-creo que no tengo que decir quien pensó eso.

Antes que alguien pudiera decir o pensar algo más varias lanzas de luz fueron lanzadas hacia mí, en mi mano izquierda apareció un Dragón Shot del tamaño de una canica, sin mucho esfuerzo lo lance de manera que quedara en medio de las lazas de luz, y a cuando este llego a la distancia adecuada hice que esta estallara, creando una explosión en cadena la cual hizo detonar cada lanza de luz.

-HYODOOOO ISSEIIIIII-grito Kokabiel volando a una gran velocidad hacia mí con una espada de luz en cada mano.

(IMPACTO)

Las espadas de luz de Kokabiel fueron detenidas por una espada que había aparecido en mis manos, era una espada de doble filo la cual tenía en centro morado, con el mango dorado y desprendía una ligera aura sacra.

-(ves Ddraig te dije que nos sería útil algún día)-le dije mentalmente.

 **-[hmp, solo espera que Michael se entere de que la has robado]-**

-(ya te dije que la devolveré….algún día)-

La espada que estaba en mis manos era Ascalon, la Dragón Slayer, la cual tome "prestada" por tiempo indefinido. Kokabiel ni se inmuto por la presencia de la Dragón Slayer, ambos empezamos un intercambio de golpes, cada uno era más rápido y más fuerte que el anterior.

Kokabiel levanto ambas espadas de luz, e intento cortarme de manera vertical, pero…

-demasiado lento-le dije apareciendo a sus espaldas para sorpresa de este, y de una estocada corte dos de sus alas.

-AAARRGG-grito con dolor el cabre, ignorando sus gritos continúe cortando sus alas hasta que no quedo ninguna de ellas causando que el cabre empezara a descender.

-eres fuerte-dije cayendo junto con el-pero yo lo soy más-Ascalon desapareció de mi mano seguidamente empecé a conectar varios golpes contra Kokabiel.

El caído intento atravesarme con una lanza de luz, pero esta fue destruida por mi mano desnuda.

-fuiste un estúpido al creer que no podría contigo-tome al cabre por detrás de su cabeza-eso fue un error grave-al igual que lo tome del brazo derecho-yo crecí en una guerra-y sujetándole fuertemente empecé a descender con más velocidad impulsándome con mis alas-por lo que la mitad de mi vida me he enfrentado con seres poderosos, y en comparación de ellos…..-y al fin llegando al piso, impacte la cara de Kokabiel contra el frio suelo con tal fuerza que destruí el piso creando un ligero cráter-tú no eres nada-

Y así Kokabiel quedo inconsciente mientras me ponía de pie sobre este, mi figura iluminada por la luna y mis ojos que brillaban en un verde esmeralda me daba una apariencia sumamente intimidante.

-increíble-

-logro derrotarle-

-Ise-kun es asombroso-

-hmp, yo también pude haberlo hecho-

-Issei-san es muy fuerte-

Eran comentarios de los espectadores, los cuales no tuve tiempo de prestarles atención pues fije mi vista en el cielo, y casi al instante una figura descendió de este, era un hombre, o al menos eso diría yo, pues no tenía la seguridad ya que estaba envuelta en una armadura blanca con gemas azules.

-(genial otro problema llego)-fue mi pensamiento al ver al Vanishing Dragón postrado frente a mí.

-¡Vali!-exclamo con ¿felicidad? La Gremory.

-¿Vali? Que haces aquí-pregunto esta vez la heredera Sitri. El Hakuryuuku no dio respuesta solamente mantenía su mirada en mí, para después darle una ligera mirada a Kokabiel.

-me entere de lo que estaba pasando y vine a ayudar-fue la respuesta de este sin dejar de verme.

-pues creo que llegaste tarde, como ves ya todo termino-le dije sin importación-hacia que puedes irte shu shu-decía mientras sacudía mi mano.

-eres un….-

 **-[ha pasado tiempo Albion]-** la voz de Ddraig salió de las gemas verdes de mi armadura.

 **-[lo mismo digo Ddraig]-** le respondió una voz la cual salía de las alas del portador del Divaig Divine

 **-[aunque este no es el mejor momento para encontrarnos]-**

 **-[estamos destinados a pelear, asique no es raro estar en este tipo de situaciones]-**

-los dragones celestiales están hablando, las leyendas eran ciertas-dijo sorprendida la pelirroja Gremory.

-debo decir que es sorprendente-decía Sona acomodándose los lentes.

-Kaichou que está pasando, ¿cómo es que sus Sacred Gear pueden hablar?-pregunto una peliblanca sirviente de Sona.

-la Boosted Gear y el Divaig Divine, dos Sacred Gear tipo dragón las cuales contiene el alma de los dragones celestiales Ddraig y Albion, estos dragones los cuales alcanzaron un nivel de poder sorprendente superando por mucho a los de su clase, se les dio el nombre de Dragones Celestiales, ellos en el pasado peleaban constantemente, en una ocasión llevaron su pelea al campo de batalla de los ángeles, demonios y los caídos, pero eran tan poderosos que las 3 fracciones se unieron para detenerles, el dios bíblico tomo sus almas y las sello en Sacred Gear, las cuales eran la Boosted Gear la cual aumenta el poder de su portador cada 10 segundo, llegando al punto de incluso matar a un dios, y la Divaig Divine, quien divide el poder de su enemigo y se lo da a su portador, pero a pesar de estar sellados ambos dragones continúan luchando a través de sus portadores, y parece que esta vez no es la excepción-explico Sona lo que sorprendió ligeramente a los que no sabían nada de eso.

-¿Vali-san e Issei-san van a pelear?-pregunto de manera inocente Asia, pregunta la cual nadie pudo dar respuesta.

-Sekiryuutei Hyodo Issei-hablo el portador de la Divaig Divine-he escuchado de ti, nosotros estamos destinados a…..-antes de que terminara de hablar mi armadura desapareció y me di la vuelta para caminar-¡oye! A dónde vas aún no he terminado-

-pues yo sí, solo vine a detener a Kokabiel, ahora no tengo intenciones de pelear contigo, me voy a mi casa-le respondí con cansancio.

-no puedes huir de tu destino-

-no estoy huyendo, solo lo estoy posponiendo-

-pero que estas….-

-tú encárgate de Kokabiel-

-¿Cómo?-

-¿viniste a ayudar con Kokabiel no? Pues encárgate del resto, me iré a casa-seguidamente salí de la academia.

-¿pero qué le pasa?-se preguntó para sí mismo el Hakuryuuku para hacer desaparecer su armadura.

-¡Vali!-antes de que pudiera hacer algo más Rias corrió hacia este-Vali que bueno que viniste-le dijo esta con una ligera sonrisa

-hai, ¿están bien?-pregunto el peliblanco

-por el momento si, pero que haces aquí-pregunto Sona quien se acercaba de manera lenta con los brazos cruzados.

-Sirzech me informo de lo que estaba pasando, y vine a ayudarles, pero parece que no hacía falta que viniera-

-¿Nii-sama te dijo?-pregunto Rias.

-sí, parece que lo de Kokabiel alerto a todas las fracciones-

-hmp, no hacía falta que vinieras, no cuando yo estoy aquí-hablo Raizer arrogantemente a lo que Vali ignoro para su molestia.

-será mejor que descansen, fue una noche larga-dijo Vali acercándose a Kokabiel-yo llevare a Kokabiel con Azazel-

-¿i-iras a Grigori Va-Vali-san?-pregunto Asia ligeramente preocupada.

-sí, Azazel me pidió de favor que le llevara a Kokabiel-dijo mientras tomaba al cabre del cuello de su camisa

-¿necesitas ayuda?-pregunto Kiba ofreciéndose para ayudarle.

-no es necesario, yo me encargare, ustedes deberían descansar, de seguro fue una larga noche-dijo Vali a lo que todos asintieron.

-nosotros nos encargaremos de reconstruir la academia ya que ustedes hicieron la mayor parte del trabajo-le dijo Sona a Rias.

-gracias Sona-la pelirroja le agradeció a la pelinegra con una ligera sonrisa.

-Rias, Sona-el llamado de Vali hiso que las nombradas le mirasen al igual que los presentes-no sé qué relación tienen con el Sekiryuutei pero…..tengan cuidado-

-¿Qué quieres decir Vali-kun?-pregunto Akeno.

-no lo digo solo porque es un ángel-la armadura de Vali se materializo y este empezó a levitar-sino porque según lo poco que investigue de él, paso la mitad de su vida en la guerra, dicen que no confía en nadie y siempre actuaba en solitario en la guerra, cuídense de él, recuerden que a pesar de que ya no forma parte del cielo, seguimos en guerra y el sigue siendo un ángel, y estoy seguro de que no dudara en atacarles-ante lo último dicho por el peliblanco este emprendió vuelo perdiéndose de la vista de todos

Los demonios quedaron pensativos ante lo dicho por el peliblanco, minutos después y viendo que ya no había mucho que hacer Raizer y su sequito se marcharon nuevamente al inframundo, Rias se despidió de su sequito dejando a Sona sola con el suyo los cuales empezaron con la reconstrucción de la academia. Mientras que las 2 enviadas por la iglesia, quienes también escucharon lo dicho por Vali, al recoger los fragmentos de la escalibur y también procedieron a retirarse.

Mientras tanto en las calles de Kuo, Ise caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos y con la mirada ensombrecida, no por la aparición de Vali, pues él ya sabía quién era el Hakuryuutei, más bien eran las acciones de Kokabiel, a pesar de que su plan fallo, sus acciones podrían traer consecuencias muy graves, Ise no era idiota, bueno si lo era. Pero hasta él sabía que algo malo estaba por pasar, y el despertar de Elohim se lo demostraba, que podría ser tan importante como para que el viejo verde despertara, era la pregunta que atormentaba a Ise.

Miro al cielo para ver como el Hakuryuuku se elevaba al cielo, este tenía a Kokabiel sujetado del cuello de su camisa, este siguió elevándose hasta desaparecer de su vista.

 **-[las cosas se están volviendo emocionantes, no compañero]-**

-supongo que si Ddraig, supongo que si-dije en voz alta sin temor a que alguien me escuchara.

 **-[¿tienes algún plan ahora?]-** ante su pregunta solo levante mis hombros.

-solo dejare que las cosas fluyan-

 **-[no deberías tomarte las cosas tan a la ligera]-**

-supongo que no debería, pero en estos momentos no se me ocurre algo que pueda hacer, solo entrenar y esperar estar preparado para lo que viene-y retomando mi camino hacia mi casa

 **-[hmp, espero que entrenes duro, recuerda que tenemos que darle una paliza al blanco]-**

-el blanco eh…creo que eso no está en mi lista de prioridades-

 **-[no puedes evitar que ambos se enfrenten, ese siempre ha sido el destino de nuestros portadores, pelear hasta que solo quede uno]-**

-entonces creo que es hora de que el destino cambie-Y con ese último comentario el castaño se perdió entre la oscuridad de la noche.

 **FIN**

 **Hola nos volvemos a leer, una vez más, una disculpa por los errores ortográficos, es que estoy oxidado. Weno primero aquí decirles que, el Infierno del Sekiryuutei estará suspendida por un tiempo, la razón, bueno quisiera terminar con esta primero ya que vi que era la que podía darle un final más corto.**

 **Al contrario que el Infierno del Sekiryuutei tengo que desarrollar mucho la historia y dar MUCHAS explicaciones para que cuando termine no se queden como que "¿y que carajos paso con tal personaje?" "¿y cómo fue que todo termino así?" "nunca nos dijiste como paso eso"**

 **¿Entienden lo que quiero decir? Bueno siento para a los que no les gusta la idea, y la verdad no sé hasta donde pueda avanzar esta, pues ya termine la preparatoria (YEEEIIIII \\(n_n)/) y tengo unos meses libres antes de empezar la universidad (raios salgo de una prisión para entrar en un centro de tortura T_T).**

 **Sé que ese no es su problema pero están avisados, intentare adelantar esta historia tanto como pueda pero no prometo terminarla para cuando empiece la universidad, y cuando ese momento llegue CREO que la dejare en pausa (o intentare subir cuando pueda ya veremos qué pasa, todo depende de cuanto pueda adelantar este fic).**

 **Pero ahora vamos a algunas aclaraciones del fic**

 **1ero: Elohim despertó y permanecerá así por un tiempo, tengo algo planeado o que lo involucra a él, pero aun no tengo nada concreto así que no me pidan adelantos o Spoilers. Pero si algo tengo claro es que Elohim traerá algunas noticias con su despertar.**

 **2do: Vali está del lado de los demonios, pues el Lucifer (su bisabuelo) original está vivo pero Vali conoce a Azazel y tiene respeto hacia él. Más adelante explicare el origen de Vali, la posición que ahora tiene como demonio y su relación con los jóvenes demonios (más específicamente con Rias y Sona).**

 **3ero: algo que creo debí aclarar en el comienzo del fic, Ise es semi OP, digo semi porque tiene el poder de enfrentar a demonios de clase Alta rosando con la clase suprema, pero aun así no es tan fuerte como para enfrentar en una batalla contra alguien como Michael o Sirzech por ejemplo. De que puede pelear contra ellos puede hacerlo, de que puede darles una fuerte pelea definitivamente puede hacerlo, pero en su estado ACTUAL no podría salir vencedor.**

 **4to: con respecto a la pareja de Ise aún no he decidido quién es, tenía pensado hacer que fuera Xenovia ya que es mi….personaje femenina favorita por así decirlo (o lo era después de que salió la nueva animación T_T), pero yo soy de los que escriben a lo loco esperando a que la historia se desarrolle por su cuenta, y de echo me funciona ya que mientras escribo se me van ocurriendo muchas ideas de lo que pasara en un futuro, por lo que decidí dejar que la historia fluya y ver quien sería la pareja indicada para ISe….o pongo a Xenovia y listo.**

 **5to: mientras releía este fic (tuve que releerlo para saber cómo continuar) me di cuenta de algunas cosas, la primera es que no explica o no conté el pasado de Ise a fondo, al igual de que tampoco explique cómo Asia termino en la nobleza de Rias, por eso decidí hacer algunas Ova's cortas (claramente más adelante) sobre el pasado de Ise, Asia, Vali y otros personajes y de cómo la guerra les afecto en su vida (pero como dije más adelante y claramente si ustedes quieren).**

 **Weno con esas pequeñas aclaraciones termina este cap, nos leemos luego, bye bye.**


	7. Chapter 06

**Capítulo 6**

-(¿como carajos esto termino así?)-pensaba con un temblor en la ceja. Actualmente me encuentro en el salón del consejo estudiantil, el cual fue preparado especialmente para una reunión, pero no estoy hablando de una de esas reuniones aburridas, bueno si lo hago pero esta es diferente, ya que se trata de una reunión organizada por el mismo Elohim.

Si el mismo dios bíblico llamo a una reunión entre las fracciones bíblicas, donde asistieron los cabres de Grigori y hasta el mismo Lucifer, pero (como era de esperarse) todo se fue al carajo, ¿la razón?, la misma fricción que había entre los presentes en la reunión causo que un ambiente hostil invadiera el salón del consejo estudiantil. Elohim, Lucifer y Barakiel (conjunto con Azazel) estaban sentados en una mesa circular, Elohim estaba acompañado de Michael, Gabriel, Rafael, Uriel al igual que también se encontraban presentes Dulio, Irina y Xenovia (estas 2 ultimas fascinadas al estar frente a su dios).

Lucifer estaba acompañado por sus compañeros Asmodeo, Leviatán y Belcebú, con Sirzech Gremory y Serafall Sitri como escoltas conjunto con Vali y los sequitos de Rias y Sona. De los caídos estaban los mencionados Barakiel, Azazel, Penemue, y otros personajes de relleno y los que no tienen importancia en la historia como escoltas. Y en medio de todo estoy yo, desgraciada suerte, bueno pero antes de continuar creo que debería contarles como todo termino así.

Bueno todo empezó una semana antes de esta reunión…

-¿cómo dices?-le pregunto a la persona, corrección las personas que están frente a mí.

-como lo escuchas Hyodo, Michael-sama quiere hablar contigo-me responde indiferentemente.

-¡vamos Ise-kun podrás redimirte y ser al fin el Ángel que siempre debiste ser!-dice la otra juntando sus manos en forma de oración.

-podrían irse de mi casa-como ya se deben imaginar las paradas tras la puerta de mi casa son Irina y Xenovia.

-Michael-sama nos ordenó llevarte con él, y no puedo fallar en la tarea que me dio-dijo Xenovia con una mirada seria.

-¡largenceeee!-intente cerrarles la puerta pero empezó un forcejeo entre los tres, yo no tenía ganas de ver a Michael ya que nuestra última conversación con él no fue muy grata.

-Ise-kun tienes que ir-decía Irina intentando impedir que cerrara completamente la puerta.

-¡no quiero!-

-Hyodo Issei no sé qué problema tengas con Michael-sama pero no permitiré que me impidas cumplir con la tarea que me encomendó-

-pues dile que te de otra tarea y ya-

Estuvimos forcejeando por varios minutos, hasta que logre cerrar la puerta, pero eso no fue impedimento para que Xenovia la destruyera con un corte de Durandal.

-¡oye deja de destruir mi casa!-genial gracias a Xenovia más gente tendrá que salir afectada para pagar mi puerta, ella no dio respuesta alguna y solo apoya a Durandal en su hombro, mientras que Irina se asomaba por un costado de la peli-azul.

-lo siento Ise-kun-dijo para después transforma a Mimic en un lanzo y me ato con este.

-¡DEJENME IR!-mis gritos son ignorados por las exorcistas-¡AUXILIO ME SECUESTRAN!-

-has silencio, esto no es un secuestro-

-me llevan en contra de mi voluntad mientras estoy atado, creo que si es un secuestro-lagrimas estilo anime salen de mis ojos mientras soy arrastrado por el suelo-porque me pasan este tipo de cosas-

Sin poder hacer nada soy arrastrado por varias calles, durante el camino llamamos mucho la atención, bueno solo éramos 2 chicas en trajes de cuero la cual una traía una enorme espada apoyada en el hombro mientras me arrastran, lo más normal del mundo. Después de unas cuantas cuadras más llegamos a un templo en el cual mis secuestradoras me ordenaron esperar mientras ellas pedían el rescate.

-ya te dije que esto no es un secuestro-

Me estas reteniendo en contra de mi voluntad y me tienen aun atado, creo que deberías buscar el significado de secuestro ¡porque esto definitivamente es un secuestro!...

 **(DESTELLO)**

Antes de que pudiera continuar con mis quejas una luz dorada ilumino la habitación, Xenovia e Irina se inclinan inmediatamente, yo por mi parte pongo una cara de disgusto al ver a Michael presente en la habitación.

-Ise-me habla, ahora si quieres hablar verdad.

-...-

-¿no piensas decir nada?-

-...-creo que la indirecta fue muy directa

-supongo que no-

-que es lo que quieres-le pregunto sin verle a la cara.

-que vuelvas al cielo-sigue soñando

-tsk-siseo mi lengua ante lo dicho por Michael-pues pierdes tu tiempo-

-jaaaa (suspiro) supuse que dirías eso-entonces para que carajos vienes.

-y aun así viniste a perder el tiempo-

-ise…-

-¿Elohim despertó no? para que me necesitas-

-padre quiere verte-ok eso no me lo esperaba, para que el viejo quiere verme, sea para lo que sea no debe ser bueno.

-pues dile que si quiere verme tendrá que venir el, no volveré al cielo-mis palabras parecieron molestar a Xenovia, Irina me miraba con ojos preocupados mientras que Michael...nada, sus ojos ya no expresaban ningún sentimiento hacia mí, solo bajo ligeramente la cabeza en señal de cansancio.

-veo que nada te hará cambiar de opinión, de todos modos padre...-antes de que Michael dijera algo más, una luz ilumino una vez más la habitación apareciendo esta vez Gabriel, genial.

-lamento la tardanza-hablo Gabriel con una ligera sonrisa-¡Ise!-dijo fijando su mirada en mi-me entere de lo que paso con Kokabiel, ¿estás bien?-dijo inclinándose para verme de cerca.

-estoy bien, alguien como Kokabiel no es problema para mí-

-no hables así, no debes subestimar a tus enemigos-

-...-

-¿me estas escuchando?-

-hai hai-

-hmmm-infla sus mejillas haciendo un puchero, Irina y Xenovia parecían querer vomitar arcoíris al ver la expresión tan tierna de la Serafín-nada de "hai hai" pudiste salir lastimado...-antes de que Gabriel empezara con otro sermón Michael puso su mano en el hombro de ella, gracias al fin hace algo bueno por mí.

-es inútil Gabriel, mejor terminemos de hacer lo que vinimos hacer-la cara de Michael se ve cansada, ¿realmente le complique tanto la vida?... ¡nah! debe ser por el trabajo.

-¡ha! cierto-Gabriel aparta su mirada de mi para ver a ¿Xenovia?-Xenovia-san-

-dígame Gabriel-sama-le respondió rápidamente la peli-azul, porque no me respondes así cuando yo te hablo.

-te observe durante el incidente de Kokabile y quería preguntarte si...-espera, no estará diciendo que-¿quisieras ser mi AS?-en estos momentos agradezco haberme ido del cielo, no imagino como sería tener que ver a Xenovia cada día de mi vida.

-¿eh? eeeeeh-exclama Xenovia muy sorprendida-ha-habla enserio-le pregunta a lo que Gabriel asiente mostrándole la carta de AS-se…sería un honor Gabriel-sama-

-¡excelente!-exclamo ella con una sonrisa feliz.

-felicidades Xenovia-chan-le felicitaba Irina con una sonrisa.

-espera Irina, yo quería ofrecerte lo mismo-ok no se para que sigo aquí fácilmente pude haberme ido mientras ellos hablaban, Irina al igual que Xenovia acepto ser el AS de Michael, ambos Serafines procedieron a reencarnar a las dos exorcistas ahora Ángeles.

-mira mira Ise-kun tengo mis alas-exclamaba Irina muy feliz mientras aleteaba sus alas dando vueltitas.

-que bien, ¿ya me puedo ir?-

-jaaaa (suspiro) si ya puedes irte-me dice Michael, yo en menos de un segundo me levanto y me dirijo a la puerta-pero antes...-maldición ya tan cerca, me giro hacia Michael para ver como tiene su mano extendida hacia mí-regrésame a Ascalon-

-...-no tengo respuesta para eso, olvidaba que use a Ascalon con Kokabiel, de seguro Michael vio eso-ejejejeje perdona la deje en mi otro pantalón, iré a buscarl...-

-ahora-me vuelve a decir con una mirada más seria, yo le miro igual de serio, doy un suspiro para que la Boosted Gear se materialice en mi mano.

-Ascalon-pronuncio en voz baja para que la nombrada saliera de la Boosted Gear, la miro unos segundos antes de clavarla en el suelo y dejarla hay para proceder a salir de la habitación.

-es…espera Ise-Gabriel intenta detenerme pero yo ya había salido-Michael fuiste algo duro con él-

-Gabriel por favor, no me digas nada, no me encuentro de buen humor-dijo Michael poniendo su mano en su cien, este empezó a caminar hacia Ascalon y cuando estuvo por tomarla esta le fue arrebatada por Gabriel-¿Gabriel?-

-pues siento que no estés de humor hermano, pero no es razón para que te dirijas así a los demás-le dijo para ir camino a la puerta.

-¿a dónde vas?-

-iré a regresarle a Ascalon a Ise-kun, el al menos la usara, tu solo la volverás a tirar en la habitación de los objetos de padre-dijo Gabriel saliendo de la habitación, Wou, no esperaba que Gabriel le hablara así a Michael, incluso él estaba sorprendido, y todo esto paso ante las miradas confusas e incomodas de Irina y Xenovia.

Fuera de la habitación Gabriel se apoyaba en la puerta mientras abrazaba a Ascalon, sus ojos y boca estaban ligeramente abiertos, apretó su agarre en Ascalon y bajo ligeramente su cara.

 _-no importa lo que pase yo te protegeré Gabriel-chan, lo prometo-_

Como un recuerdo esas palabras sonaron en la mente de la Serafín, mientras una imagen mía de pequeño se cruzaba por su mente, recuerdo esos tiempo, cuando aún era un niño y no sabía nada de lo cruel que puede ser el mundo, en ese tiempo cuando recién fui reencarnado en un Ángel le jure a Gabriel protegerla.

-(espero que cumplas tu promesa Ise-kun)-yo también espero poder hacerlo cuando llegue el momento Gabriel. La Serafín da un pequeño suspiro para darse la vuelta y entre abrir ligeramente la puerta-hermano, lo siento-le pidió disculpa a Michael.

-eh, no, no te preocupes, admito que no debí háblales así, lo siento-

-ya veo-Gabriel no dijo nada más y volvió a cerrar la puerta esta vez dándose la vuelta y empezar a caminar alejándose del templo.

Mientras Michael permanecía dentro de la habitación estático junto con Irina y Xenovia quienes no sabían que hacer

-Irina, Xenovia-ambas mencionadas reaccionaron ante la llamada del ArcÁngel-escuchen lo que les voy a decir…-

* * *

-¡eeeeehh! ¿Porque Elohim quieres hacer una reunión a estas alturas?-pregunte muy sorprendido, yo estaba en la sala de mi casa con Gabriel sentada frente a mí.

-no lo sé, padre despertó y lo primero que nos dijo a mí y a mis hermanos era que teníamos que empezar a establecer alianzas con los Caídos y los Demonios-me respondió. Eso sí es una sorpresa, miles y miles de años en guerra y nunca se había escuchado a Elohim decir que quería establecer una alianza, claro este siempre decía que quería la paz para todas las fracciones y había intentado innumerables veces intentar que Lucifer "recapacite" y que este se arrepintiera, incluso ofreció a los Caídos purificarles del mal para que volvieran a ser Ángeles puros, ningún bando acepto lo dicho por él.

Pero ahora quiere establecer una alianza, corrección, quiere organizar una reunión para establecer una alianza, que según las palabras de Gabriel cada parte podía pedir y establecer sus exigencias para que la alianza se lleve a cabo.

-¿que planea?-le pregunto a Gabriel-porque esto tiene que ser algún plan de él ¿verdad?-miro a Gabriel a los ojos buscando una respuesta la cual ella no me da, no porque no quisiera dármela, es porque ni ella misma la sabia.

-tengo miedo-me dice

-¿porque?-

-padre, parecía preocupado cuando despertó, no tenía la misma expresión que siempre tiene cuando despierta, esta vez...fue diferente-la mirada de Gabriel mostraba preocupación, mientras ponía sus manos entrelazadas a nivel de su pecho-Ise...¿seguro que estas bien? realmente estas bien-

-claro que estoy bien ¿porque preguntas?-

-no has...planeado unirte a los Demonios o los Caídos ¿verdad?-

-¿que? claro que no-

-¡no me mientas Ise, estas planeando hacer algo malo, si es así por favor dímelo!-

-ya basta Gabriel no me he unido a nadie y no planeo hacer nada-

-¡MIENTES!-lagrimas empezaban a formarse en los ojos de Gabriel.

-qué te pasa porque me preguntas eso-

-¡PORQUE CUANDO PADRE DESPERTO PIDIO QUE TE QUITARAN LA BOOSTED GEAR!-

-...-

-...-

¿Que? quitarme la Boosted Gear ¿porque, que hice? ¿Para eso despertó Elohim? que está pasando, miles de preguntas empezaban a atormentarme, mientras miraba a Gabriel la cual cubrió su boca con sus manos, quizás arrepentida por lo que dijo, mientras gruesas lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

 **Flash Back (de Gabriel)**

Es exactamente el mismo día que Kokabiel estaba ejecutando su plan de destruir Kuo con Rias y Sona en ella, para así reiniciar la guerra, ahora es cuando la batalla entra en pleno apogeo, pero no es eso lo que nos interesa. En estos momentos Gabriel corría por los pasillos del castillo de su padre, directo a una habitación la cual solo los Serafines tenían permitido entrar, la razón, Elohim estaba despertando.

La Serafín corría con gran velocidad ignorando a todo el que se cruzara de su camino, paso barias puertas en el camino hasta legar a una realmente grande, puso su mano en esta y poniendo algo de su energía la puerta brillo unos segundos para después abrirse, una luz que empezó a salir de la puerta la cual tras terminar de brice y que sus ojos de adaptaran a la luz pudo ver. Hay estaba, igual como siempre lo recordaba, igual que siempre cada vez que despierta, Elohim, recién levantado de su cama tipo ataúd.

un hombre no mayor de 25 años, su cabello totalmente blanco brillante el cual llegaba hasta la mitad de su espalda, ojos rosados en forma de cruz, piel tan blanca que parecía brillar, y se veía tan suave que aria parecer arrugada y áspera la piel de un bebe, vestía un traje blanco parecido ligeramente al que vestía Michael, aunque este se ajustaba un poco más a su figura, una aureola horizontal (como normalmente esta) sobre su cabeza, y una vertical en su espalda, la cual llegaba desde su cintura hasta más arriba de su cabeza (no es la mejor descripción pero creo que es mejor a la de un viejo con barba).

-pa...dre-dijo Gabriel sin aliento, este fijo sus ojos en ella para dedicarle una cálida sonrisa, en los ojos de Gabriel se formaron lágrimas, no importa cuánto tiempo pasara, o cuantas veces lo viera, esa sensación de calidez que transmitía su padre cada vez que despertaba era tanta que la hacía llorar, no solo a ella, sino a todo a quien que la sintiera. Ya recuperándose un poco la Serafín corrió a su padre para abrazarle y este le recibió encantado.

-tan hermosa como siempre, Gabriel-le dijo mientras acariciaba su suave cabello, Gabriel levanto ligeramente la cabeza para ver a su padre a la cara.

-¿porque despertaste? aún falta algo de tiempo para que te recuperes-pregunto ella.

-bueno hay algunas cosas de las que debo encargarme-le respondió sin dejar la acariciarle la cabeza.

-¿algunas cosas?-ante su nueva pregunta Elohim solo asintió.

-Michael, como está el sistema-dijo Elohim volteando a su derecha fue ahí cuando Gabriel noto la presencia de su hermano, valla Michael eres invisible hasta para tu hermana.

-trabaja en óptimas condiciones, no tan bien como cuando tú lo manejas pero es aceptable-le respondió.

-ya veo, ya que estoy despierto le daré un vistazo-

-te lo agradecería padre, tiene unas nuevas fallas que creo deberías ver-

-¿nuevas fallas?-

-sí, Ise se encargó personalmente de hacérselas-ante lo dicho por Michael Elohim rio y Gabriel hiso un pequeño pechero.

-jajaja Ise-kun haciendo de las suyas otra vez, hablando de él Michael quiero pedirte algo-

-¿que sería padre?-

-sé que sonara mal pero, quiero que le quites a Boosted Gear-ante el anuncio de Elohim ambos Serafines se sorprendieron.

-¡de que estas hablando padre! Porque quieres hacer algo así-pregunto Gabriel alarmada, si bien el sistema podría retirar un Sacred Gear de una persona sin problema y sin que termine con la vida del portador aun así eso era, según ella, muy cruel.

-es por precaución Gabriel, solo precaución-le respondió

-de echo padre creo que sería mejor que seas tú quien se lo quite-dijo Michael

-¿y eso porque sería Michael?-

-bueno...creo que deberías verlo tú mismo-Michael desplazo sus dedos en el aire, seguidamente una pantalla orográfica (1) (Nota de A: para no extender el cap con tantas explicaciones al final estarán unas definiciones con un respectivo número, creo que no tengo que decir que cada número en la descripción corresponde al número que están entre los párrafos del fic) apareció ante él, la estuvo manejando unos segundos, buscando algo al parecer-aquí esta-dijo Michael para seguidamente acercarse a Elohim y mostrarle la pantalla.

-¿qué significa esto?-dijo Elohim confundido, Gabriel también miro la pantalla para ver como había una lista de nombres.

Eran usuarios de Sacred Gear (2) la cual estaba ordenada alfabéticamente según la Sacred Gear, esta mostraba varios nombres escritas en azul, eran las Sacred Gear las cuales estaban conectadas al sistema, pero había una la cual decía: Boosted Gear = Hyodo Issei, este estaba en rojo.

-vaya esto es interesante-dijo Elohim para "tomar" la pantalla con sus manos, barios menús y opciones aparecían mientras Elohim operaba la "pantalla"

-¿qué significa padre?-pregunto Gabriel.

-dame un minuto-pidió Elohim mientras una mirada seria aparecía en su rostro-esto sin dudas es inconveniente-

-¿qué pasa padre?-pregunto esta vez Michael.

-Michael, en las palabras más simples ¿qué son las Sacred Gear?-

-¿eh?-exclamo Michael ante la pregunta-bueno en palabras simples las Sacred Gear son una combinación de tecnología con magia, las cuales actúan como contenedores de un poder, habilidad o en el caso de Ise un alma de un ser de gran poder el cual puede ser controlado a través de la Sacred Gear-

-correcto, las Sacred Gear fueron creadas por mí, y la parte tecnológica le permite al sistema monitorear el sistema de "reencarnación" de Sacred Gear, también permite extraer la Sacred Gear de forma segura a una persona, y eso es porque los procesos que ejecuta la parte tecnológica de la Sacred Gear es dictada por el sistema-

-no entiendo eso que tiene que ver con Ise-

-ya voy a eso, parece que en el momento que Ise reencarno en un Ángel, si no mal recuerdo yo estaba cerca de la frontera de Lilith, liderando el ataque el inframundo, esto no tiene ningún inconveniente con el sistema, pero al parecer la, abrupta liberación de poder por parte de Ise sumándole el poder Dragonico de Ddraig y que el sistema solo trabaja en una capacidad del 98.64% de su capacidad (3) cuando yo no estoy en el cielo, causo una falla en el sistema, lo que causo que no solo lo reencarnara en un Ángel puro, sino que al parecer este nuevo "modo de reencarnación" al cual el sistema no estaba acostumbrado y tampoco fue probado anteriormente, causo un bug masivo, en términos simples Ise hackeo el sistema-

-eso...que significa-pregunto Gabriel algo confundida, pues ella no era experta en el sistema como lo eran su padre y su hermano.

-¿exactamente cuál fue el bug que Ise causo?-pregunto esta vez Michael.

-digamos que ahora Ise tiene "permiso de administrador" (4) al sistema-

-eso significa que...-ante lo que decía su padre Michael abrió los ojos

-sí, Ise podría modificar el sistema a su gusto de quererlo-

-¿no hay manera de revocarle ese permiso?-

-la verdad no estoy seguro, diseñe el sistema de manera que únicamente yo pudiera tener el permiso de Administrador, pero de manera que yo también pudiera conceder ese permiso como lo hice contigo, pero yo podría quitarte ese permiso de administrador que te concedí, como podría quitárselo a cualquier otra persona a la cual se lo otorgue a diferencia de que nadie podría quitarme a mi específicamente ese permiso, por el contrario a Ise yo no le otorgue ese permiso por lo que no puedo quitárselo por medios convencionales, para revocarle el permiso que ahora tiene Ise significaría que tendría que rediseñar el sistema para que únicamente uno de los 2 tenga ese permiso, lo que no sería un problema, pero para eso tendría que desconectar el sistema el tiempo suficiente como para instalar el nuevo sistema, y necesitaría como mínimo una semana para reiniciar todos las funciones de este-

-pero si pasamos una semana sin sistema significaría que...-

-si...-fue Elohim quien interrumpió a Gabriel-los Ángeles no podrían usar magia sacra, el mundo entero estaría desconectado lo que causaría grandes desastres naturales, el escudo que protege a la tierra no solo de la radiación del sol sino también de los peligros del espacio caería, el cielo no podría mantenerse funcionando ya que este depende del sistema, en conclusión, desconectar el sistema por una semana significaría la extinción no solo de nosotros, sino de que posiblemente del mundo humano-

Ante lo dicho por el dios bíblico ambos Serafines guardaron silencio, era simplemente increíble el posible problema en el que están ahora.

-jaaaa (suspiro) pero eso no importa ahora, es solo un problema de segundo plano-dijo Elohim moviendo sus dedos a un costado despareciendo la pantalla flotante-no fue exactamente por eso que desperté-

-¿qué aras padre?-pregunto Michael a lo que Elohim puso una mirada seria, para después dar un suspiro.

-estoy al tanto de la situación con Kokabiel, pero eso tampoco fue por lo que desperté-

-¿entonces para qué?-dijo inocentemente Gabriel

-Michael-le llamo a lo que este respondió con un "si"-quiero que contactes con Azazel, él es más fácil de tratar, dile que quiero hacer una reunión y quiero que esté presente, yo le avisare a Lucifer-

Michael y Gabriel no sabían que decir, su padre quería hacer una reunión, no solo con Azazel si no también con Lucifer, los que se suponen son sus enemigos.

-pero padre...-

-ya les explicare mis motivos pero por favor, has lo que te pedí-pidió una vez más Elohim mirando seriamente a Michael a lo que este, no muy feliz, asintió-tranquila mi pequeña Gabriel, todo estará bien-le dijo Elohim a Gabriel quien permanecía mirándole fijamente-

 **Fin del Flash Back**

Gabriel aun permanecía llorando frente a mí, no sabía que decir o que hacer en este momento, estaba muy confundido y algo preocupado, pues Gabriel acaba de gritarme que Elohim quiere despojarme de la Boosted Gear.

-I-Ise yo-intento decir Gabriel mientras intentaba tocar mi rostro con su mano lo cual yo detuve, tome su mano con delicadeza-yo no-no desconfió de ti, solo no quiero que nada te pase-

-sinceramente no sé qué hacer...-

-¿eh?-

-sinceramente no sé a dónde ir o que hacer-apretó ligeramente su mano, no tanto como para lastimarla-parece que a donde quiera que valla me persigue la desgracias-mis ojos se endurecen-todos desconfían de mi-rechino mis dientes-pero te prometo...-alzo mi mirada para verle directamente-que aun si tenga que pelear contra el peor de los enemigos, aun así te protegeré-

 _-no importa lo que pase yo te protegeré Gabriel-chan, lo prometo-_

Otra vez aquel recuerdo de mí cuando era pequeño pasó por la mente de Gabriel, con su mano libre toco su corazón y un sentimiento de tranquilidad le invadió, una sonrisa se formó en sus labios y seco sus lágrimas.

-hai, más te vale cumplir tu promesa-solo pude sonreír ante su respuesta-recuerda que la reunión será dentro de una semana, tendrás que estar presente, en academia de Kuo-

-¿eh? ¿Porque yo tengo que estar presente?-me quejo

-porque estuviste en el incidente de Kokabiel, además de que tienes que estar-

-¿entonces porque tiene que ser en la academia?-

-padre les dio la oportunidad a los Demonios de elegir donde sería la reunión, estos dijeron que sería en la academia asique será hay-Gabriel se levanta del maltratado mueble donde nos encontramos sentados, miran detalladamente la sala de la casa-has estado viviendo aquí-me pregunta a lo que afirmo, perdón si no tengo una mansión para recibirte, pero soy pobre-jaaaa (suspiro) supongo que puedo arreglarlo-Gabriel levanto la mano a nivel de su pecho y un circulo mágico apareció en el piso el cual tenía el diámetro de toda la casa.

El circulo mágico empezó a ascender lentamente restaurando toda la propiedad, muebles, paredes, ventanas, todos fue restaurado y quedo como nuevo, incluso creo que mejor, hasta volvió la electricidad.

-listo con esto es suficiente-suspira ella con una sonrisa, para después señalarme-recuerda que tienes que ir a la reunión-me ordeno antes de que un circulo mágico la teletransportara al cielo.

-haaaai-le respondo pesadamente a la nada-jjaaaa (suspiro) que día, y eso que apenas es la mañana-mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando escucho como tocan el timbre-¿quién será?

Camino hasta la puerta para encontrarme con Irina y Xenovia, maldición porque te justa verme sufrir Elohim.

-holaaa Ise-kun, de seguro que Gabriel-sama ya te conto lo de la reunión, y como nuevas AS's de Michael-sama y Gabriel-sama nosotras también tenemos que asistir, por eso nos quedaremos contigo hasta entonces-me dijo Irina de manera animada, mi respuesta...bueno, les cerré la puerta.

-¡LARGOOOOO!-

 **FIN**

 **Siento mucho los HORRORES ortográficos. Y antes de empezar con las aclaraciones y las definiciones quiero decir que…**

 **: gracias, me alegra volver, aquí tienes la actualización n_n**

 **ReyKingKaiser** **: me alegra que te guste la historia, muy interesante tu idea por cierto.**

 **Ahora si vamos a las definiciones:**

 **Pantalla holográfica (1): esa "pantalla" que uso Michael es, por así llamarlo, es una extensión del sistema, para quien allá visto SAO (Sword Art Online) imagínense esas mismas pantallas que se desplegaban al desplazar los dedos verticalmente. Esa "pantalla" o extensión del sistema puede ser usada únicamente cuando Elohim está despierto y en el cielo, y se pueden hacer las mismas operaciones en ella que el mismo sistema normal. Pero solamente los que tiene "permiso de Administrador" pueden usarla (siempre y cuando Elohim se encuentre despierto y en el cielo) además de que se necesita estar en la habitación de el para poder usarlo, ya que en ninguna otra parte podría funcionar por la mala calidad del wifi XD.**

 **Usuarios de Sacred Gear (2): todos los usuarios de Sacred Gear están ligados al sistema, es decir que el sistema tiene un registro de cada Sacred Gear que está en funcionamiento, y ofrece la información de su potador como su paradero y estado, los nombres y estados de las Sacred Gear están dividido en colores, el azul representa los usuarios y Sacred Gear que se encuentran activos, es decir vivos, el gris indica que el usuario esta por morir o su vida está en peligro y el negro señala que el usuario murió y que la Sacred Gear está por elegir a un nuevo portador. Hay casos que el nombre de los usuarios están en morado lo que indica que fue reencarnada en un ángel caído o en amarillo cuando fue reencarnado en un demonio. Tanto el nombre de Ise como la Boosted Gear están en rojo, o que significa, en términos simples, que el sistema no tiene acceso alguno ni a Ise o la Boosted Gear, es decir está protegido contra escritura.**

 **La capacidad de trabajo del sistema (3): el sistema en términos simples es una computadora que puede hacer casi todo, aun si no es manejada ya que está casi totalmente automatizada. Elohim está vivo, lo que significa que el sistema trabaja CASI al 100%, pero como mencione en algún cap, (creo que fue el anterior a este) el sistema se mantiene con el poder de Elohim, por lo que extrae contantemente energía de el para mantener sus funciones. Pero hay ocasiones, como cuando Elohim no se encuentra en el cielo, que el sistema baja ligeramente su capacidad, pero esta baja de capacidad no es tan drástica como cuando Elohim duerme ya que sus reservas de energía están bajas por lo que el sistema se ve obligado a desactivar alguna de sus funciones para funcionar correctamente, sin extraer grandes cantidades de poder de Elohim. Por eso la falla de que los demonios pueden reencarnar a humanos con Sacred Gear, lo que no sería imposible si Elohim manejara completamente el sistema.**

 **El "Permiso de Administrador" (4): como dije básicamente el sistema es una gran computadora que es capaz de hacer CASI todo, esta puede ser manejada por cualquiera, bueno no por cualquiera, ya que se requiere ciertos permisos para poder usarlo, estos permisos son:**

 **Invitado: es un permiso que le permite al que lo tiene únicamente ver los procesos que está ejecutando el sistema, no puede cambiar o modificar nada, es únicamente es para monitorear que el sistema este ejerciendo su trabajo correctamente.**

 **Usuario: permite tener acceso a la lista de los portadores de Sacred Gear, así como la información del portador y su ubicación, Michael concedió este permiso a varios ángeles con la intención de ir en búsqueda de los usuarios de Sacred Gear y reencarnarlos antes de que los Demonios o Caídos lo hicieran, fue así como encontró a Ise. Pero este permiso no permite extraer una Sacred Gear o alterar el sistema de "reencarnación" de estas.**

 **Ejecutivo: este es el 3er permiso con más privilegios, ya que permite hacer ligeros cambios los cuales los otros dos mencionados anteriormente no pueden, permite modificar ciertas funciones del sistema, la igual que extraer Sacred Gear de nivel medio y bajo.**

 **Administrador temporal: es el permiso que tiene Michael al igual que los demás Serafines, este puede hacer CASI todo, puede alterar cientos de procesos del sistema, así como controlar el flujo de poder sacro del cielo, puede tener acceso y control de los milagros que puede conceder el sistema por pedidos de oraciones, al igual que puede despojar a cualquiera de los permisos anteriormente mencionados así como concederlos.**

 **Permiso de Administrador: el máximo permiso que existe, solo Elohim lo tiene, o lo tenía ya que gracias al "bug" que ocasiono Ise este también lo tiene, quien tenga este permiso puede hacer todo, y repito TODO lo que esté al alcance del sistema, incluso apagarlo. Pero para poder tener acceso a todos esos privilegios se tiene que ir al sistema principal, es decir, el que se encuentra en la oficina de Elohim a la que nadie tiene permitido entrar. Ni siquiera lo serafines. En otras palabras, si Ise quiere controlar el sistema tendrá que ir a la oficina de Elohim, de lo contrario de nada le sirve tener el permiso de Administrado.**

 **Weno creo que con eso ya todas las descripciones están listas, siento si alguna no están bien estructuradas o tienen información errónea, pero como dije, yo soy de los que se sienta a escribir sin ninguna idea en mente y espero que el cap se escriba solo, por lo que toda esa información no es auténtica ya que todo fue inventado por mi (weno digo inventado por mí ya que no he leído ninguna información parecida en algún fic o la novela ligera).**

 **Al final no tuve muy complicado el problema de que Ise seguía conectado al sistema, para resolverlo solo tuve que hacer que fuera "intocable" o "inalterable" por este, pero como dije en las descripciones, para que Ise pueda modificar el sistema tendría que ir al sistema principal que se encuentra en la oficina de Elohim, lo que es un lugar CASI inalcanzable.**

 **¡Ojo!, no le estoy dando este permiso a Ise solo porque si o para que no le quiten la Boosted Gear, porque como dije las ideas me llegan cuando escribo por lo que tengo algo planeado para el futuro (si es que llego hay), y ese algo involucra a Ise, el permiso que tiene sobre el sistema, conjunto con la noticia que trae Elohim con su despertad.**

 **Ahora ya para ir finalizando una aclaración que espero tengan en claro:**

 **Ya que Lucifer y los Mous originales están con vida, Sirzech al igual que Serafall y los demás Mous que reemplazaron a los originales permanecieron como líderes de sus respectivos clanes, es decir que ni Rias ni Sona son las próximas líderes de los clanes Gremory y Sitri, claro que ambas pueden aspirar a ser líderes pero para eso tendrían que pasar una…prueba por así decirlo, ya que por los originales Mous y la guerra las leyes del inframundo de este fic son diferentes a la que vemos en el anime o la novela ligera.**

 **Ya con eso aclarado me despido, espero que les allá gustado el cap, nos leemos en el siguiente, bye bye.**


	8. Chapter 07

**Capítulo 7**

Bueno como les conté anteriormente, Elohim pidió que se organizara una reunión entre los líderes de las fracciones bíblicas, la reunión ni había empezado y ya parecía que todos estaban por matarse entre sí. Y para mi desgracia yo estaba en medio de todos, ¿Por qué digo en medio de todos? Pues los lideres (Elohim, Lucifer y Azazel) estaban sentados en una mesa redonda, separados a la misma distancia de tal manera que se formara un triángulo si unías en una línea el lugar donde estaban sentados.

Detrás de Lucifer estaban de pie Sirzech Gremory y Serafall Leviatán, líderes de los clanes que creo no tengo que mencionar, y detrás de ellos 3 se encontraban Rias y Sona con sus respectivos sequitos y por si fuera poco también esta Vali, mientras que detrás de Elohim estaban Michel, Gabriel, Rafael y Uriel (de Michael y Gabriel entiendo que hayan venido pero ¿Por qué Rafael y Uriel?) y detrás de todos ellos se encontraban Irina, Xenovia y Dulio (¡también Dulio! Para mí que lo que planea Elohim es un ataque a traición). Y por último pero no menos importante estaba Azazel, que venía acompañado de Barakiel y Penemue, detrás de ellos simples personajes de relleno que no tienen importancia en la historia.

Y yo….bueno, estoy entre los demonios y los ángeles, y en frente de los caídos, entre todos ellos siento que seré el primero en recibir el primer ataque.

-bu…bueno creo que…ejem ejem….deberíamos empezar-hablo Elohim interrumpiendo el ambiente hostil y atrayendo las miradas hacia él.

-Elohim, creo que no soy el único que quiere saber porque carajos nos hiciste llamar-pregunto Lucifer seriamente. Lucifer era un hombre cuya apariencia indicaba que su edad no pasaba de los 25, con cabello blanco y unos ojos rojo sangre que harían parecer los de Kokabiel de color rosa, su piel era pálida aunque no tanta como la de Elohim, su vestimenta, como la de todo demonio de clase alta, era extravagante, componiéndose de un conjunto de camisa de manga larga roja sangre, pantalones gris oscuro casi negros y zapatos de igual color, y sobre todo eso una capa negra con bordados rojos **(Nota de Autor: lo sé, soy un asco para describir los personajes T_T no me juzguen)**.

-concuerdo con el-hablo esta vez Azazel **(Nota de Autor: como ya abran notado que soy pésimo describiendo los personajes, me ahorrare toda la humillación y solo diré que Azazel está vistiendo como comúnmente lo hace)**.

-pues verán…-Elohim hizo una pausa para torturarnos con el suspenso, y está funcionando pues la mayoría de los presentes en la sala están tensos-durante mi sueño tuve mucho tiempo para pensar-yo diría que tuviste demasiado-por lo que desperté antes de lo usual, para aprovechar el cese al fuego para proponer que…-vamos viejo no nos dejes esperando-acordemos una alianza-¡entonces lo que me dijo Gabriel es verdad! Pensé que eran solo palabras pero en verdad vino para proponer una alianza.

Todos se quedaron mudos, incluso Lucifer empezaba a creer que había escuchado mal.

-¿es una broma?-pregunta el muy serio, pues yo pregunto lo mismo.

-para nada-dijo como si nada Elohim.

-ya enserio ¿es broma?-pregunta esta vez Azazel, todos nos preguntamos eso Azazel, todos nos preguntamos eso.

-estoy hablando muy enserio-le respondió muy serio Elohim, no lo sé Rick, parece falso.

-pff-

-tsk-

Dicen Lucifer y Azazel a la vez, parecían no creer lo que el viejo estaba diciendo, pues no les culpo ni yo me lo creo, sigo pensando que hay algo detrás de todo esto.

-¡están dudando de la palabra de padre!-exclama Michael.

-Michael, respóndeme algo-dice Azazel-¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos en guerra?-

-pues…-dice Michael ante la inesperada pregunta-siglos-valla pero que especifico.

-exacto, siglos y siglos de guerra, y ¿cuantas reuniones para acuerdo d paz se han hecho?-creo que es obvio que esta es la primera-perdón por dudar pero…me parece MUY extraño que de repente Elohim despierte de su sueño antes de tiempo y quiera organizar una reunión para hacer un acuerdo de paz-tiene un muy buen punto.

-¿Qué planeas?-pregunta esta vez Lucifer.

-…-

-¡te hice una pregunta!-

-jaaa (suspiro) me descubrieron-¡ja! Lo sabía había algo detrás de todo esto, págame Ddraig-mi plan es traer paz a las fracciones bíblicas-

-(¡eh!)-

 **-[hay tienes regrésame mi dinero]-**

-(esta reunión aún no termina, cuando se pruebe la inocencia del acosado te regresare tu dinero)-

 **-[¡no estamos en un juicio!]-**

-(¿están interrogando a alguien?)-

 **-[pues…podría decirse]-**

-(¿el acusado tiene quien lo defienda?)-

 **-[creo que ese sería el mojigato de Michael]-**

-(¡es un juicio!)-

-¿Por qué ahora?-pregunto Azazel interrumpiendo mi plática con Ddraig.

-ya lo dije, quería aprovechar el cese al fuego, de otra manera creo que no vendrían o no me escucharían-en eso tiene razón, en la guerra nadie le hace caso incluyéndome-y como muestra de confianza vine aquí vulnérale ante cualquier ataque de su parte, ya que no estoy al 100%, quizás este en un 68% a lo mucho-

-si nos tienes tanta confianza, porque vienes con tanta protección-hablo tétricamente Barakiel, él tiene razón, Lucifer y Azazel vinieron con 2 acompañantes de los cuales hay que preocuparse, los demás son los "guardaespaldas" que si bien uno que otro es fuerte no serían mucho problema, en cambio Elohim vino con 4 de sus serafines y con Dulio por si fuera poco.

-puede que padre tenga la suficiente confianza para venir ante ustedes en su estado, pero nosotros no nos arriesgaremos-fue la respuesta de Rafael eso responde de porque están acompañando a Elohim, bueno aquí hay que aclarar algo, si bien Elohim no está en su total capacidad, Lucifer, Azazel o Barakiel tampoco están en sus mejores momentos para ser precisos, si bien ellos están MUCHO mejor que Elohim no están en su total capacidad.

-vamos, vamos no digas eso Rafael-dijo Elohim moviendo sus manos-bueno pero entrando en otro tema quisiera saber…-genial otra pausa dramática-bajo que órdenes o motivos actuó Kokabiel-

-¡ah no! A mí no me vengas a culpar, el actuó por su cuenta-respondió rápidamente Azazel cruzándose de brazos-el que él quiera reiniciar la guerra no significa que yo se lo haya ordenado-

-hmp, no puedes mantener tus subordinados al margen, patético-mascullo Lucifer pero eso no evito que Azazel ni le prestara atención, seré yo el único que siente que al estar aquí mi esperanza de vida se reduce.

-ya veo, entonces actuó por su cuenta-gracias por repetírnoslo por si nadie escucho-pero volviendo a lo del tratado de paz…-

-sabes Elohim, tus bromas nunca me aparecieron graciosas-hablo Lucifer interrumpiéndolo.

-rompes mi corazón con esas malvadas palabras hijo mío-le responde Elohim de forma dramática.

-pero es claro que esto no es una broma-hace una pausa mirando hacia bajo por unos segundos para después volver a ver a Elohim-pero me niego a hacer una alianza contigo o con los caídos-no había necesidad de que se hiciera esta reunión, yo fácilmente predije esa respuesta-si eso es todo nosotros...-Lucifer se levantó de su asiento listo para irse.

-siéntate Lucifer, aún no he terminado-hablo sombríamente Elohim, ¿porque hace tanto frio aquí de repente?-si bien mediamente comprendo tus razones para negarte a mi oferta...-

-entonces ya no tengo explicarte porque no acepte-le interrumpió el Mou.

-pero aun así hay algo que ustedes deben querer para que cambien de opinión-lo mencionado por Elohim llamo la atención de los demonios y caídos. Sirzech no tan discretamente le susurro algo a Lucifer al igual que Penemue a Azazel.

-jooo, entonces no has venido a proponer un tratado de paz, has venido a NEGOCIAR un acuerdo de paz-dijo Azazel con su mano en el mentón y una leve sonrisa, por su parte Elohim asintió levemente con una sonrisa-la verdad hay algo que quiero, a cambio estaría de acuerdo en apoyar el tratado de paz-

-y eso que sería-le pregunto el dios bíblico.

-quiero acceso total al sistema de Sacred Gear, no me interesa nada de los demonios-dijo el caído poniendo sus codos en la mesa, por su parte Penemue le proporcionó un golpe en la nuca provocando que su cara se estrelle contra la mesa.

-aparte de lo mencionado por el idiota este, también pedimos que el proyecto "Caído" sea cancelado, y todo registro de él así como toda su investigación sean destruidos en su totalidad-pido Penemue.

-¡ha! con que...se enteraron del proyecto "Caído"-dijo Elohim levemente nervioso y una gota bajando por su mejilla. No tengo muy claro que es el proyecto "Caído", pero sí en que consiste, pues es un proyecto en el cual se lleva trabajando décadas y mucha información se ha filtrado, el proyecto "Caído" es muy simple como complicado a la vez, simple por es un proyecto que si se completa les impedida o les complicara el uso de magia sacra a los ángeles caídos, ¿cómo? eso es lo complicado que no tengo idea de cómo funciona.

-tenemos buenos espías-menciono Azazel con la cara aun en la mesa.

-padre creo que aceptar no sería conveniente-le susurro Rafael al oído de Elohim.

-¡aceptamos!-menciono Elohim rápidamente ignorando completamente a Rafael.

-pa...padre-

-tranquilo Rafael, no tengo problemas con accederle a Azazel el registro de los Sacred Gear, de igual manera conoce casi todo de ellos, y con respecto al proyecto "Caído", siempre podemos empezar de nuevo, recuerda que todavía tenemos a los que trabajaron en el proyecto-

-también queremos que les borres cada recuerdo acerca de ese proyecto a los que trabajaron en el-menciono Penemue.

-corrijo, siempre podemos empezar desde cero-realmente no puedo creer que alguien como él sea llamado dios.

Elohim mantenía una sonrisa algo forzada mientras volteaba a mirar a los demonios, quienes estaban hablando entre ellos, al contrario los caídos parecían satisfechos con el trato al que habían llegado. Por instinto poso mi mirada en los demonios, hubiera preferido no hacerlo pues Lucifer tenía sus ojos clavados en mí, cielos durante la guerra me enfrente con varias personas, muchos tenían ojos los que realmente me ponían los pelos de punta, pero los de Lucifer los hacen parecer unos ojos de cachorro en comparación.

El me dedico una sonrisa algo espeluznante, yo simplemente voltee en la dirección contraria y me hice la idea de que no vi nada.

-¿y bien Lucifer?-pregunto Elohim, su pregunta resonó en toda la habitación, yo no soy tan listo pero…

 **-[resalta el** _ **no tan listo**_ **]-** gracias Ddraig por tu interrupción **-[es un placer]-**

Ya está claro que los ángeles y caídos tienes una alianza, si los demonios se niegan obviamente ahora tendrían que enfrentarse a la fuerza combinada de los caídos y los ángeles.

-al igual que los ángeles caídos yo también pediré dos cosas-una nueva pausa-la primera-el me… ¿señalo?-quiero a Hyodo Issei en mis filas-¿eh?-y la segunda-esta vez apunta a Elohim, ¡no me digas que también lo quiere en sus filas!-quiero tu renuncia-¡ah! Eso tiene más sentido.

Todos callaron ante lo pedido por Lucifer, lo primero, según ellos, estaba en el rango de lo aceptable, ¡pues no para mí!, pero lo segundo era una locura, según ellos para mí no. Sin otra cosa que hacer las miradas se posaron en Elohim quien parecía estar pensándolo.

-sabes…-más vale que ni piense venderme-llevo tiempo pensando en retirarme-Asia parecía que iba a desmallarse por lo dicho por su dios-así que no tengo problemas con eso-le dio una sonrisa, como es que ni le importa lo que pueda ocurrir con su retiro, no es que me importe.

-¡padre, que estás diciendo!-exclama Michael, que se volvió loco eso es lo que paso, pónganle una camisa de fuera antes de que diga otra locura, ignorando mis consejos Elohim simplemente levanto su palma interrumpiendo a Michael.

-pero, creo que lo primero no es algo que me convenga decidir a mí-siento que debería empezar a correr.

-¿qué quieres decir?-pregunta Lucifer, yo también quisiera saber, en cambio Azazel mira todo con una pequeña sonrisa, ¡maldito, no es gracioso!

-pues resulta que Hyodo Issei ya no está más al servicio del cielo, por lo que no creo que me haga caso si le digo que se una a ti-lo dice señalándome, bien al menos entiende que ya no estoy más a su servicio-de echo…-se toma del mentón-creo que aun si aún estuviera a mi servicio no me aria caso, nunca lo hace-rio levemente el dios, rascándose la mejilla-por lo que creo que deberías preguntarle a él si quiere o no unirse a ti-en respuesta todos pasan a verme, genial, gracias Elohim.

 **-[te dije que corrieras]-**

 **-** (algún consejo)-

 **-[propongo una retirada estratégica]-**

-que dices Ise, has un pequeño sacrificio por la alianza-me dice Elohim mostrando los dientes en una gran sonrisa y extendiéndome el pulgar mientras me hace un guiño. Pasó mi mirada discretamente a Lucifer, él también estaba sonriendo pero de una manera forzada mientras un fondo negro aparece detrás de él junto con varios truenos y rallos y una parvada de cuervos sale volando.

-olvídalo-nuevamente volteo mi mirada en dirección contraria.

-Isee…-Michael estaba por gritarme.

-¿Por qué tengo que ser yo? porque no puede ser Dulio, él es más fuerte que yo-le sugiero a Lucifer.

-él no es el Sekiryuutei-

-(te maldigo Ddraig, ¡te maldigo!)-

 **-[gracias]-**

-aun así me niego-me cruzo de brazos firme en mi decisión.

-Ise-me llama Uriel, ni me acordaba que también estaba aquí-realmente estas dispuesto a dejar que una guerra continúe por un simple capricho tuyo-bueno si lo pones desde ese punto me haces parecer muy malo, ¡pero claro, como no es a ti a quien quieren! Piensa Ise piensa, que rayos puedes hacer para salir de esta.

 **-[oye, porque no pruebas…]-** cierro los ojos y escucho en silencio la sugerencia de Ddraig mientras el silencio reina en la sala, todos esperando mi respuesta, abro los ojos y una sonrisa se forma en mis labios.

-acepto con una condición-levanto mi mano que tiene un dedo extendido, ante esto Lucifer levanta una ceja-quiero ser un demonio libre, dijiste que me querías en tus filas, pues esa será la única manera de que me una a ellas-ante mi anuncio más de uno abre los ojos en forma de sorpresa, mientras que Azazel suelta una carcajada divertido.

-me parece bien-respondió Lucifer secamente haciendo que Azazel pare de reír-si esa es tu condición no tengo problema con ello-ok algo raro está pasando aquí, Lucifer mira a un castado fijando su vista en ¿Rias?-¿Rias Gremory aun tienes Evil Pieces?-espera dijo ¿Evil Pieces? ¡Eso no estaba en el trato!

-¿eh?-exclama la Gremory al haber sido sorprendida por la pregunta, por favor dique no te queda ninguna-ah…sí…aún tengo piezas Lucifer-sama-rayos.

-bien tráelas-

-¡espera espera espera!-muevo mis manos de un lado a otro-nunca me dijeron nada de que iba a ser reencarnado-

-bueno te lo digo ahora-¡ese no es el punto!-¿Cuál es el problema? Ángel o demonios seguirás manteniendo tus poderes, salvo los sacros, y nada cambiara, serás una pieza libre tal como acordamos-la verdad es que es muy cierto, si bien se perderán mis habilidades sacras no es como si tuviera muchas, solo se hacer una que otra lanza de luz y espadas algo débiles por mi mal control de magia, el resto de mis habilidades provienen de la Boosted Gear.

 **-[así es, se agradecido conmigo]-**

-jaaaa (suspiro) ok-digo derrotado-pero porque tengo que ser reencarnado por ella-señalo a Rias quien parece ofendida por mi comentario.

-si gustas también puedes ser reencarnado por Vali-

-prefiero a la Gremory-

-bueno si es así, Rias Gremory trae tus piezas-ante lo dicho por el Mou en la mano de Rias aparece un círculo mágico y de él sale una caja de madera-me permites-pidió Lucifer a lo que la Gremory le dio algo confundida al igual que el resto de los presentes, Lucifer tomo la caja y busco entre ellas la pieza con la que iba a reencarnarme, debo decir que me siento ofendido cuando saco el peón de la caja, al menos no saco uno, pero el hecho de que piense de que me puede reencarnar con 4 aun es insultante.

El Mou le entrega las piezas a Rias y esta se acerca a mí, bueno creo que hasta aquí llegaron mis días de ángel, siento que deberías decir algo pero no me sale nada, así que mejor continuemos, Rias dice una especie de contrato o algo parecido seguidamente acerca las piezas a mi pecho en el cual aparece un circulo mágico con el emblema de la familia Gremory.

Seguidamente las piezas entraron en mi pecho y después… ¿volvieron a salir? Todas las piezas salieron una tras otra consecutivamente golpeándole en la cara a Rias no muy fuerte, debo decir que fue muy gracioso, tanto que no aguante la risa.

-supongo que no es suficiente-dice Lucifer pesadamente-ten prueba con las 8 piezas-dijo ofreciéndole el resto de las piezas de peón.

Rias una vez más pronuncia el contrato e introduce las piezas de la misma forma, pero con el mismo resultado, todas las piezas son expulsadas una tras otra, con la diferencia de que esta vez no impactan con la cara de Rias.

-bueno lo intentamos, no se puede hacer nada es una lástima-digo poniendo mis manos detrás de mi cabeza de forma desinteresada-supongo que no podre ser reencarnado en un demonio-

-al menos no por el momento-dijo Lucifer-ya después resolveremos ese pequeño problema, por ahora terminemos ya con esta reunión-bueno al menos estoy de acuerdo en algo con él, esta reunión tiene que terminar.

-bueno ya para terminar deberíamos…-Elohim aplaudió para llamar la atención.

Y así pasaron el resto de la reunión, discutiendo sobre el acuerdo de paz que ahora tenían, y sobre alguna que otra cosa las cuales no les preste atención porque me parecían aburridas.

 **-[las cosas no hacen más que ponerse interesantes compañero]-**

-(yo diría molestas)-

 **-[¿Por qué crees que Lucifer te quiera en sus filas?]-**

-(ni idea, pero no debe ser por nada bueno)-

 **-[hmp, sin dudas que a partir de ahora las cosas serán mucho más interesantes, más ahora que serás un demonio]-**

-(ya cállate Ddraig)-

 **-[¿eso es enojo porque dejaras de ser un ángel? ¡ja! No pensé que ser un ángel significara tanto para ti]-**

-(¡cállate! No es eso, ángel o demonio igual no pienso obedecer a nadie)-

 **-[mmmm, no será por Gabriel verdad]-** ante lo dicho por Ddraig miro discretamente a Gabriel, si bien no me importa que raza esa o a que bando pertenezca a Gabriel si le importa, tenía su mirada perdida en el suelo con sus manos entrelazadas al nivel de la cintura, si hay alguien a quien extrañare del cielo esa persona seria Gabriel, que será ahora de nosotros, y de todos con este nuevo tratado de paz **-[solo el tiempo tiene la respuesta para eso compañero]-**

-(tienes razón Ddraig, tienes razón)-

 **FIN**

 **Wenaaas, antes que todo perdón por los errores ortográficos, intento corregirlos como puedo, pero weno a pesar de sus errores aquí está el nuevo cap, hubiera actualizado antes pero ya llevo meses con problemas con mi operador de internet y estoy desde el jueves pasado sin internet, esta mañana fue que volvió a llegar (nota: esta SUPER lenta, fruta vida T_T).**

 **Ahora el hecho de que Ise reencarne en un demonio fue una sorpresa hasta para mí (como dije, escribo sin tener algo planeado, solo dejo que el cap se escriba solo) pero relájense todo esta fríamente calculado, Lucifer tiene algo entre mano y para ello necesita a Ise.**

 **No quiero hacer Spoiler por lo que tendrán que esperar hasta el próximo cap para saber que pasara. Y con respecto al tratado de paz como dije en el cap anterior Elohim se vio forzado a hacerlo, pues durante su sueño vio o se enteró de algo lo que le llevo a formar alianzas, aun no sé cuándo diga que es lo que Elohim vio o se enteró, pues algo que tengo planeado ir revelando poco a poco, y como también dije todo lo que pasa en este fic es por una razón, como él porqué Elohim despertó, el Bug que Ise causo en el sistema, él porque Lucifer lo quiere en sus filas todo eso es por una razón.**

 **Si bien escribo sin tener nada planeado el final es algo en lo que llevo trabajando, si bien no tengo aun todos los detalles listos tengo la mayoría planeado, el final será un cap muy muy largo, o al menos más largo que todos los anteriores.**

 **Pero volviendo un poco con la reencarnación de Ise en un demonio, por favor les pido esperar antes de que empiecen a pedirme que no lo reencarne, solo esperen hasta el próximo cap y sus dudas serán aclaradas.**

 **En este cap no hay aclaraciones que quiera mencionar por lo que creo es todo, nos leemos en el próximo cap, (no me hice escritor por los review pero apreciaría que comentes) nos seguimos leyendo bye bye.**


	9. Chapter 08

**Capítulo 08**

-YA BASTAAAA!-un grito desesperado sale de mi boca, estoy atado de manos y pies sobre una mesa metálica siendo torturado, llevo semanas, ¡no!, meses siendo torturado de la peor forma, pero aun así me niego a ceder ante mis...

-podrías por favor parar, esto requiere de algo de concentración-pidió la persona parada a un lado de mí, era nada más ni nada menos que Ajuka Astaroth mi "torturador"

 **-[ya deja el drama, solo te intenta reencarnar]-** pff, gracias por arruinar mi dramatización, bueno como dijo Ddraig, Ajuka, líder del clan Astaroth, trabajador del departamento de tecnología del inframundo y creador de las Evil Pieces es el encargado de reencarnarme, ¿porque? pues ya han pasado 3 días desde el acuerdo de paz, 3 días en los cuales me fui con demonios al inframundo y sigo donde actualmente, también han pasado 3 días desde que intentan reencarnarme en un demonio sin ningún éxito, algo que me extraña hasta a mí.

Según se, las Evil Pieces son piezas de Ajedrez que pueden ser usadas para reencarnar a alguien, pero tiene un límite, ya que las Evil Pieces no pueden reencarnar a personas que son excesivamente poderosas o tiene una habilidad que va más allá de lo inimaginable. Sé que soy fuerte pero no tanto como para que ni siquiera poder ser reencarnado con piezas mutadas, oh si, en estoy 3 días Ajuka ha probado cientos de maneras para reencarnarme, en estos momentos está haciendo un análisis a mi cuerpo (otra vez) mediante un círculo mágico.

Durante el tiempo que pase con Ajuka me di cuenta que es una persona muy...inteligente, mucho para que yo pueda entenderle, de 10 palabras que dice entiendo 2 a lo mucho, ya que usa palabras que hasta ahora ni sabía que existían, al principio pensaba que usaba palabras sin sentido o balbuceaba cosas inentendibles para molestarme o hacerme una broma, pero me di cuenta que no lo hacía.

 **-[será porque eres un idiota]-**

 **-(** tus palabras no me afectan, y si tú sabes de que carajos está hablando pues por favor tradúceme lo que dice)-

 **-[...]-**

-(eso pensé)-

-¿cómo están mis resultados hoy?-le pregunto notando que termino, me siento en la mesa y procedo a estirarme.

-igual que siempre-me responde mirando una Tablet que estaba en su mano donde estaba los resultados de mi examen-(esto realmente es extraño, ya las opciones se me están acabando)-pensaba el peli verde mirando la Tablet-(ningún cambio, nada nuevo o extraño, todo sigue igual que el primer examen)-suspiro cansadamente el hombre.

-bueno si eso es todo me marcho-rápidamente me pongo de pie listo para irme.

-espera aun me gustaría probar una última cosa-rayos otro intento más, este hombre no se da por vencido-vuelve a recostarte en la mesa por favor-me pide amablemente, yo solo quiero irme, pero de mala gana hago lo pedido por él.

Dos círculos mágicos aparecen, uno debajo de mí y otro justo en frente, Ajuka coloca ambas manos señalándome con las palmas abiertas y cerrando los ojos, conque otra vez quiere probar la reencarnación forzada rayos esto me va a doler.

* * *

 **Pov Lucifer.**

-Lucifer-sama, hasta ahora los medios que he utilizado para reencarnar a Hyodo Issei no han sido efectivos-me informa Ajuka quien está frente a mí.

Con que no han podido reencarnar al Sekiryuutei, esto se está volviendo algo molesto, realmente no me importa Hyodo Issei, si bien es alguien mediamente fuerte y es el Sekiryuutei no es alguien que me llame la atención, pero lo que es capaz de hacer es lo que me importa, el cómo está conectado al Sistema de Elohim es lo que me interesa de él.

-jaaaa (suspiro) entiendo, ¿algo más que quieras informarme?-el peli-verde permaneció en silencio unos segundos con sus ojos fijos en mi-¿qué pasa?-

-de echo Lucifer-sama, hay algo que quiero preguntarle-levanto una ceja en respuesta-he investigado a fondo la vida de Hyodo Issei con la intención de hallar la razón o que es lo que impide que pueda reencarnarlo, pero hasta ahora no he encontrado nada resaltante, mi pregunta es ¿usted sabe lo que está impidiendo la reencarnación de Hyodo cierto?-astuto como siempre, Ajuka realmente es alguien con quien hay que tener cuidado, si continua cerca de Hyodo Issei de seguro descubrirá su conexión con el Sistema, asique mejor dejare que lo descubra por su cuenta, si no lo hace es porque elegí al hombre equivocado para el trabajo.

-no tengo idea de cuál es la causa que impide a Hyodo Issei ser reencarnado como demonio, se tanto o menos de él que tu-le miento de la forma más convincente que puedo, pero aun así veo duda y desconfianza en sus ojos, obviamente no se le puede engañar fácilmente.

-entiendo, por el momento deje a Hyodo Issei libre mientras sigo investigando una manera de reencarnarlo, pero eso se verá algo retrasado ya que tengo otras responsabilidades las cuales he dejado de lado por tener que encargarme del problema de Hyodo-me dice el, puede sentir a inconformidad que tiene ante mi respuesta.

-no te preocupes, ya resolveremos lo de Hyodo Issei, concéntrate en tu trabajo-el asiente y hace una reverencia antes de abandonar la habitación-conque la razón de porque Hyodo Issei no puede ser reencarnado eeh-a decir verdad la respuesta a esa pregunta es tan simple como a la vez complicada.

Hyodo Issei de alguna manera logro conectarse al Sistema y tener el tan famoso **[Permiso de Administrador]** esto le hace una persona muy peligrosa, si bien no puede acceder al Sistema mientras este en el inframundo o el mundo Humano solo bastaría estar en el cielo para que el Sistema le reconozca y haga su voluntad.

El que no pueda ser reencarnado como un demonio viene siendo por el mismo Sistema, este le impide caer de alguna manera, por eso es que aún no se ha convertido en un ángel caído, tampoco permite que su alma sea reencarnada en cualquier otra raza.

-valla, te noto muy pensativo, más de lo usual-una voz llama mi atención, fijo mi vista en la puerta para ver allí a Belcebú-será por el Sekiryuutei-me dice con cierto tono divertido.

Belcebu es un hombre de unos 28 años, de pelo negro y ojos cafés, tiene una altura de unos 1,89 metros, viste una armadura decorativa de color gis con líneas gis oscuro, unas botas negras, su armadura decorativa no tiene mangas dejando ver sus brazos pero este tiene guantes negros que cubren desde sus manos hasta sus codos.

-hmp, reencarnarlo se está volviendo una tarea difícil-

-¿qué estás pensando al reencarnarlo?-me pregunta sentándose frente a mí.

-para que decírtelo cuando tú sabes bien lo que planeo, no me interesa para nada tenerlo en mis filas-

-pero si lo piensas bien, si los hacemos parte de nuestras filas ya no solo tendríamos al Hakuryuuku sino también al Sekiryuutei, ambos dragones celestiales-si bien para cualquiera pensaría que tener a los dragones celestiales bajo su mando sería beneficioso yo más bien lo veo problemático.

-ya te dije, solo quiero reencarnarlo para que así cuando el momento llegue el poder demoniaco se introduzca en el Sistema-si ese era mi plan, viéndolo como un arma el Sistema es algo muy peligroso, pero en cambio Elohim lo usa para mantener el mundo humano seguro, lo cual tampoco está mal pero está desperdiciando completamente el potencial del Sistema.

-como estas tan seguro que no se desconectara del Sistema cuando sea reencarnado-

-puro instinto-

-jaaaa (suspira)-

Si bien lo que dice Belcebú era una posibilidad, también hay otra la cual ambos llegamos. El Sistema funciona con magia Sacra la cual le es proporcionada por Elohim, y esto es porque el Sistema está programado para mantenerse funcionando usando el flujo de magia de quien estuviera conectado a él, es decir, todo Ángel, Caído incluso humano que estuviera por alguna razón conectado al Sistema este se mantendrá funcionando por el flujo mágico de estos si llegara el caso de que Elohim no pudiera proveerle la magia para que ejecutara sus funciones.

Pero esto dependiendo de qué nivel de accesibilidad tienen estos seres en el Sistema. Los humano y Caídos no tienen ningún tipo de accesibilidad a este por lo que el Sistema casi no depende de ellos a no ser que sea necesario, en cambio los Ángeles a pesar de no poder hacer ningún cambio o alterarlo su energía es distribuida por él, por lo que el Sistema puede mantenerse de ellos más que por los humanos o Caídos, los serafines quienes tienen el **[Permiso de Administrador Temporal]** son más afectados por esto, claro que el Sistema no ejecutaría sus funciones al 100% ya que se estaría manteniendo de terceros por así decirlo.

Pero es, o era Elohim quien tenía el único **[Permiso de Administrador]** , y al tener enormes reservas de magia capaz de mantener completamente al Sistema (el cual no necesita mucho poder para funcionar) no necesita de un tercero para mantenerse en funcionamiento. Pero ahora Issei también tiene el **[Permiso de Administrador]** , lo que significa que cuando llegue el momento de que Elohim no pueda mantener el Sistema será Issei y su reserva de magia quien lo mantenga funcionando.

Issei posee poder Sacro, puro al igual que un Serafín, pero gracias al Welsh Dragón también posee poder tipo dragón, si bien el Sistema ignoraría por completo este poder tipo dragón y usara únicamente el Sacro este poder Dragonico aún se mantendría hay, y al momento de que a Issei se le agotaran sus reservas de magia Sacra el Sistema pasaría a usar el poder Dragonico antes de tener que recurrir a terceros, ahora la pregunta era ¿que pasaría si en lugar de poder Sacro, Issei poseyera poder demoniaco?.

Obviamente el Sistema tendría que usarlo, pues está programado para mantenerse funcionando con el poder de quien tenga el mayor acceso a él aun si es de otra raza, y no será hasta que este se agote o este en niveles tan bajo que tenga que verse forzado a recurrir a terceros. El cambio de poder Sacro por demoniaco en el Sistema si bien podría causar grandes cambios en este también cabe la posibilidad de que no ocurra nada y siga funcionando como normalmente lo hace, de ahí mi interés en reencarnar a Hyodo Issei en un demonio.

-puede que logres engañar a Elohim, pero el Sistema es una máquina, está programada para evitar cualquier error, bueno casi cualquier error, por lo que será una tarea difícil o casi imposible reencarnar al Sekiryuutei mientras esté funcionando-me dice Belcebú mientras enciende una pipa que saco de su vestimenta, la encendió y procedió a fumarla, inhalo una gran bocanada de aire con la pipa en su boca la cual retiro y exhalo dejando salir el humo por su boca-por el momento creo que sería conveniente dejarlo, en algún momento abra una oportunidad-

-por primera vez tienes razón-

-¿cómo que por primera vez?-me pregunta levantando una ceja, rio ligeramente ante su respuesta-pero ya dejando el tema del Sekiryuutei de lado ¿porque aceptaste la propuesta de paz?-

-supongo que no tenía muchas opciones-suspiro cansadamente

-pero según Sirzech estabas a punto de irte rechzando la propuesta-

-ese Sirzech es un chismoso-digo en voz baja a lo que Belcebú ríe-nosotros tenemos la más baja natalidad entre las fracciones bíblicas, los demonios puros se están convirtiendo en algo raro de ver, y nuestra sociedad la conforman un 68% de reencarnados donde la mayoría civiles que no saben pelear-hago una pequeña pausa para fijar mi vista en Belcebú-es claro que Azazel ya no quería mas guerra por lo que se alió con Elohim tan rápido como pudo, de haberme negado en este momento nos estaríamos enfrentando a ambos, si bien podríamos tener una oportunidad contra el poder unido de Elohim, Azazel y Shemhazai dudo que nuestro ejército pueda vencer-

-entonces era aceptar o extinguirnos-asiento ante lo dicho por el-y tú… ¿que realmente quieres?-ahora soy yo quien levanta una ceja-¿realmente estabas dispuesto a continuar la guerra en caso de que Azazel no se hubiera aliado con Elohim?-

Una pregunta para cual no tengo respuesta, no hablando literalmente pero...yo no quería una alianza, pero tampoco quería que la guerra continuara, quería ganarla, demostrarle a Elohim que podía alcanzar mis ideales. Pero el vino a con una declaración de paz, vacile varias veces en aceptarla o no, pero tras pensarla me di cuenta de que aceptarla significaría tener que darle la razón, decirle que mis ideales no eran tan fuertes como para hacerle frente y tener que recurrir a una alianza.

Pero Azazel acepto, sabía lo que eso significaba, tenía que tragarme mi orgullo para evitar la posible extinción de mi raza. y como 2 únicas exigencias pedí a Hyodo Issei y la renuncia de Elohim, con la esperanza de poder hacerme con el Sistema y cambiar el mundo y crear uno nuevo, no a mi imagen pues eso no es algo que me importe, yo solo quiero un mundo donde nadie tenga que pasar por ningún sufrimiento, hipócrita de mi parte puesto a que ese mismo deseo trajo una guerra que ha causado más dolor del que pueda remediar.

Pero eso ya no importa, estamos en tiempos de paz, una paz temporal e intentare disfrutar este pequeño tiempo de tranquilidad, esperando la gran tormenta que se acerca, y solo espero estar haciendo lo correcto, bueno al menos no equivocarme ya que según el mundo en general yo hago el mal.

* * *

 **Pov Ise**

-(porque carajos que tengo que pasar por esto)-pienso cansadamente sentado en el sofá de la sala, recién acabo de llegar del laboratorio de Ajuka y al llegar a mi casa me encuentro con mi puerta destruida y con cierta peli-azul muy tranquila desempacando sus cosas, si como leyeron, Xenovia quien invadió mi casa trajo una maleta y estaba de lo más tranquila del mundo desempacando sus cosas en la habitación de huéspedes.

-¿qué carajos haces en mi casa?-le pregunto con cara de pocos amigos a la peli-azul.

-por gusto no estoy-me responde sin ninguna expresión.

-¿enserio? si tu cara desborda felicidad-exclamo señalando su cara lo que parece la hace molestar.

-Gabriel-sama me pidió vigilarte y como su AS tengo el deber de cumplir sus órdenes-dijo entrelazando sus manos al nivel del pecho al mismo tiempo que la marca de AS aparecía en su mano derecha.

-genial y yo pensé que me había librado de ti-ante mi comentario me mira molesta-¿qué? ¿Me vas a decir que tú me extrañaste?-

-pff ya quisieras-

-bien entonces porque no te vas-

-ya te dije, Gabriel-sama me encargo la tarea de vigilarte, ella no confía en ti-

-¡ja! si caro, eres muy mala para mentir-dije poniéndome de pie y caminando al baño.

-(que carajos le pasa, como Gabriel-sama puede preocuparse por el)-mascullo mentalmente Xenovia, pues lamento que sea tan popular-(supongo que no importa, una orden de Gabriel-sama es una orden, me encargare de cumplirla)-

 **Flash Back.**

2 días después de la reunión para acordar el tratado de paz Elohim junto con sus acompañantes regresaron al cielo, Gabriel estaba con Xenovia la tenía una expresión de confusión en su rostro.

-disculpe Gabriel-sama pero creo no escuche lo que me dijo-hablo Xenovia.

-quiero que por favor cuides de Ise-kun-pido Gabriel.

-pero él ya está con los demonios-

-aun así por favor quiero que cuides de el-

-¿porque?-

-aunque no lo creas Ise-kun es una muy buena persona. Puede que sea fuerte físicamente pero es alguien muy débil de mente, necesita de alguien en quien pueda apoyarse y confiar-

-lo siento Gabriel-sama pero creo que yo no creo ser esa persona-

-no te pido que lo seas, solo que estés hay para cuando necesite ayuda-

Xenovia siguió mirando a Gabriel confundida, según ella Hyodo Issei era alguien que no meceré estar a los servicios de Dios, era grosero, exasperante, bruto, violento y muchas otras cosas según ella, por eso no entendía como Gabriel podía preocuparse por alguien como él. Miro su expresión, no era una de orden sino una de súplica, resignada cerró los ojos y dio un GRAN suspiro.

-está bien Gabriel-sama, solo porque usted me lo ordena-

 **Fin del Flash Back.**

-(supongo que no me queda de otra que soportarlo)-suspiro nuevamente la peli-azul.

* * *

 **Pov Elohim**

Las cosas están cambiando bastante, como prometí a Lucifer me retirare, pero será dentro de un tiempo, el suficiente como para enseñarle a Michael lo más avanzado del Sistema y cómo manejarlo, el Sistema seguirá manteniéndose de mí, solo que ya no lo manejare, además de que Michael se encargara de cubrir mi puesto mientras que yo no este...bueno supongo que al fin podre tomar vacaciones.

-padre sigo insistiendo en que no deberías renunciar-

-y yo sigo insistiendo a en que deberías concentrarte más Michael-frente a mí, sentado en una silla frente a una pequeña mesa la cual tenía unos libros y un cuaderno esta Michael, yo estoy frente de él explicándole con una pizarra todo acerca del Sistema, me pareció una manera divertida de enseñarle.

-padre, enserio no deberíamos encargarnos del problema de Ise-pregunta Michael dejando de escribir en una cuaderno-si Lucifer se entera de que...-

-Lucifer ya sabe-le interrumpo, Michael abre ampliamente los ojos soltando el lápiz que tenía en su mano.

-¡entonces debemos traer a Ise de vuelta!-

-Michael, dije en al reunión que Ise ya no está al servicio del cielo, él tiene el derecho de hacer su vida como quiera-

-pero padre...-

-pero nada, por ahora solo concéntrate en tus estudios-

-¿porque solo lo dejas así?-

-no te han dicho que es peligroso atar a un dragón-mi respuesta le extraña-Ise puede ser un Ángel, pero también es parte dragón gracias a Ddraig, eso lo convierte en el Sekiryuutei...-hago una pequeña pausa bajando mi mirada-y aquellos que portan esos títulos su futuro maldito, de ellos y de los que los rodean-susurro en voz baja.

-¿padre?-dice Michael al escuchar como susurro lo último.

-nada, volvamos a los estudios-dijo golpeando la pizarra con una regla que estaba en mi mano-(aquel que despertara, que arde con rabia e ira, su alma oscurecida y su corazón corrompido, su traerá la desgracia al mundo con el fin de cumplir su egoísta deseo)-pienso mientras por mi mente se cruza una imagen del cielo ardiendo y cayéndose en pedazos, el causante un ser cuya figura se distorsionaba a mis ojos dándole una apariencia grotesca a simple vista, pero sin dudas sus ojos, o mejor dicho ojo brillaba en una intensa ira pero a la vez en un dolor e impotencia eran algo que quedaría grabado en mi memoria.

 **FIN**

 **WENAAAS, ante todo perdón por los errores ortográficos, aquí está el nuevo cap, con sus errores pero aquí está, lo subí rápido para evitar que me empezaran a amenazar para que no reencarne a Ise (ok no) la verdad es que quería aclarar todo lo antes posible porque este cap y los 2 anteriores eran más informativos que otra cosa, supongo que lo bueno empieza ahora. No soy de responder preguntas ya que en los caps están la respuesta pero cuando llega el momento de responderlo no me queda de otra.**

 **Okami-Uzumaki: como vez la respuesta es no, Ise no puede ni cambiara de raza debido al Sistema se lo impide, eso incluye los Nephelim**

 **ReyKingKaiser: honestamente opino lo mismo que tú, así que tranquilo como vez Ise no pertenecerá a ningún clan (además ESTE Ise no obedece a nadie, ni siquiera a Elohim asi que no creo que le importe lo que diga Lucifer)**

 **Dark Knight discord: gracias por tu comentario**

 **Dragn of destruction: en si Ise ya es muy fuerte, pero como no ha sucedido ningún evento porque como dije estos últimos caps eran informativos, Ise no ha tenido una oportunidad de demostrar su poder, pero tranquilo pronto lo ara.**

 **Bueno esos fueron todos (o casi todos) los Reviews del cap anterior. Ahora unas aclaraciones.**

 **1ero: no quiero que vean a Lucifer como un villano, él es más bien como un antagonista, en este fic el callo de otra manera la cual se explicara en su momento.**

 **2do: como habrán leído Ise NO cambiara de rasa NI podrá ser reencarnado en otra, por lo que NO dejara de ser un Ángel.**

 **3ero: a pesar de que Ise no puede ser reencarnado sigue siendo parte de los demonios, pero es un demoño libre, es decir, hace su voluntad sin tener que obedecer a nadie, y sus acciones no afectan al inframundo, prácticamente nada cambia para él.**

 **4to: bueno parece que la pareja de Ise (no oficial por el momento) será Xenovia, pero creo que siempre será ella quien se quede con Ise, ya que no veo a este Ise con un Harem**

 **Bueno esas fueron todas mis aclaraciones por el momento, los próximos caps ya no serán informativos por lo que no contendrán toda esa información que marea tanto. Eso es todo nos leemos en el próximo cap.**

 **Nota: no me convertí en escritor por los Reviews pero apreciaría que comentaras, gracias por leer.**

 **BYE BYE.**


	10. Chapter 09

**Capítulo 9**

Hay algo peor que estar solo?... pues si lo hay y es estar con alguien con quien no puedes estar ni 5 minutos porque te está amenazando con su excalibur. Xenovia Quarta, una persona que en las más simples palabras es una idiota, cabeza hueca y una fanática religiosa que de seguro morirá virgen.

-¡A QUIEN LLAMAS IDIOTA Y CABEZA HUECA!-

¡Lo ven! hay esta otra vez, poniendo su excalibur en mi cuello amenazándome, esto se había vuelto rutinario en mi desgraciada vida desde que Xenovia se mudó a mi casa, por si fuera poco me he tenido que ver obligado a colaborar con Rias y Sona en la caza de los demonios vagabundos que están por ahí escondidos haciendo de las suyas. Y yo que pensé que ser un demonio sería divertido y saben que, no lo es, es la misma basura que ser un ángel, solo que nadie me castiga o grita por ver hentai (1 punto por eso).

Volviendo al tema, desde que Xenovia se avía mudado se aseguró de hacer mi vida imposible, desde levantarme para asistir a ese cáncer llamado academia hasta asegurarse que cumpliera con las tareas que se me encargaban como demonio, es como si fuera mi madre (que en paz descanse). Y hoy no era la excepción, luego de la tormentosa rutina matutina con la invasora de mi hogar esta me llevo a rastras (literalmente) a la academia.

-a un lado basura-

Y como un bonus especial esta Riser Phenex, el yakitori se había trasladado a la academia luego del tratado de paz, si bien ahora había "paz" entre las fracciones bíblicas aun había MUCHA desconfianza entre las razas, por eso Riser fue (obligado) inscrito en la academia de Kuo por su "querido" cuñado en caso de que a algún ángel o caído se le ocurriera atacarles como en el caso de Kokabiel.

-con razón me olía a pollo rancio-

-¡a quien llamas pollo rancio maldito fenómeno!-del puño del yakitori empezaba a salir vapor de manera amenazante.

-pues no veo a ningún otro...-antes de que pudiera seguir burlándome de Riser, Xenovia retoma su camino (arrastrándome con ella).

-es muy temprano para que ambos estén peleando, al menos esperen hasta el receso para que puedan coquetearse señoras-

 **-[Xenovia 6, ustedes 0]-** no es el momento Ddraig **-[alguien tiene que llevar la cuenta]-**

-¡Ise-kun!-y hay esta la razón por la que aún me mantengo cuerdo en este mundo de locos. Yuuma Amano, una chica que (sospechosamente) se transfirió hace una semana y desde entonces nos volvimos "buenos amigos".

Pff, si claro sé que es un ángel caído y tengo la sospecha de que vino o le enviaron a vigilarme, pues casi nunca se separa de mi junto con su extraña amiga, pero a quien le importa es una sensual ángel caído con grandes oppai`s, no me importa si solo me está usando para sacarme información o vino a vigiarme.

-será mejor que te alejes-y otra vez Xenovia invoco su Excalibur apuntándola hacia Yumma, en respuesta la caído retrocedió lentamente arruinando mi oportunidad para poder admirar más sus oppai's.

-Xenovia nunca te perdonare por esto-

-no necesito tu perdón solo que me obedezcas-

Rato después las clases habían comenzado, aun seguía en el mismo salón, en el mismo puesto, de la misma academia...todo sería casi imperfecto de no ser porque Xenovia estaba sentada detrás de mi haciendo que las cosas sean totalmente imperfectas.

-(Elohim si me estas escuchando por favor ten piedad de mi alma y libera al Trihexa en medio de la escuela, me conformo con un demonio vagabundo pero has algo)-

 **-[ahora formas parte de los demonios resale a Lucifer]-**

-(¡gran consejo Ddraig!, Lucifer si me escuchas ven y quema la academia)-

Uno pequeño círculo mágico aparece en mi escritorio, era una factura la que decía.

 _El pago por quemar la academia es de 300 mil Ryo. Atte Lucifer_

-(¡QUE! ¿Porque tan caro?)-

 _Porque soy Lucifer, mis trabajos cuestan más. Leí al final de la factura._

-(que te jodan, le rezare a Azazel de seguro el cobra menos)-

Otro círculo mágico aparece en mi escritorio trayendo otra factura.

 _299 mil Ryo por quemar la escuela. Atte Azazel :3_

-(no jodas cóbrame los 300 mil)-

 _Pd: Me entere de que lucifer cobra 300 mil por sus trabajos por lo que yo decidí bajar el precio para conseguir más clientes._

-(jodanse la quemare yo mismo, de echo para que quemarla si puedo destruirla)-pensé haciendo una bola de papel con ambas facturas para después quemarlas con algo de magia.

Bueno es hora de...momento ¿porque nadie está en sus lugares? me detengo al ver como todos están hablando entre si y también noto la ausencia del profesor.

-Issei-san-volteo para ver quien me llamaba notando que es Asia-el receso ya empezó-*Sigh* Asia me detuviste antes de que hiciera una locura, supongo que no tengo que destruir la academia...por ahora. Mira detrás de mí por encima de mi hombro para ver a mi acosadora aun sentada detrás de mí, asechándome, estudiándome, cazándome, vigilándome y todo lo que termine en "dome" silenciosamente.

-Xeno-chan Isei-kun comamos juntos-la voz alegre de Irina (que por cierto aún no he mencionado que también se mudó a Kuo) la auto nombrada ángel pego su mesa a la de Xenovia quien se mantenía seria pero había sacado un bento, Asia quien aún estaba sentada a mi lado también saco tímidamente un bento, yo soy el único muerto de hambre que no tiene uno, gracias pobreza-¿qué pasa Ise-kun no tienes un bento?-

-pues gracias a esta supuesta ángel me quede sin trabajo-señalo a Xenovia quien ya estaba comiendo.

-ya te dije que robar no es un trabajo-

-y yo te dije que deberías empezar a hacerte una vida-

-debería darte vergüenza, eres un ángel tus acciones solo perjudican la imagen del cielo-

-¿eso es cierto Ise-kun?-pregunta Irina comiendo de su bento.

-en mi defensa solo robo a quien se lo merece-

-I-Issei-san eso es malo-genial ahora Asia también está en mi contra-porque no usas el dinero que ganaste como ángel en lugar de robar-

-es porque a mí no pagaban por ser ángel-

-¿en-enserio?-yo solo muevo la cabeza en forma afirmativa-pues a nosotros nos paga por nuestros contratos-

-si es injusto que no me...espera-me pongo de pie y tomo a Asia de los hombros-¡como que a ustedes les pagan!-esto si es una verdadera injusticia.

-eh...pu-pues nosotros ganamos bien sea dinero o vienes que los contratistas nos dan como pago que van a la casa Gremory y ella nos atribuye una parte de las ganancias-me explica la rubia.

-a noshotrash tabien nosh daban una pequena paga por nueshtro trabajo como exorcishta-me dice Irina con la boca llena de comida, ¿eso significa que trabaje como ángel de gratis todos estos cuando pude haber cobrado? !Michael se aprovechó de mi todo estos años!, me vengare Michael ¡ME VENGARE!

Antes de que pudiera continuar quejándome sentí como alguien tomo mi hombro, mire por sobre mi hombro para ver a Kiba Yuuto.

-Buchou quiere verte Ise-kun-genial cuando Rias me llama por lo general es para darme más trabajo como demonio o para alguna estupidez.

-*Sigh*-no digo nada y solo sigo a Kiba esta vez Xenovia no me acompaña pues este es asunto mío y tampoco le interesan mucho los trabajos de demonios.

Nada fuera de lo común en nuestra caminata al viejo edificio...salvo por los molestos comentarios y susurros de varios/as idiotas sobre algo de una relación entre Kiba y yo, me pregunto quién abra esparcido esos rumores, quien lo hiso se ganó un buen Dragon Shot en la entrepierna.

Pasando eso por alto al llegar al viejo edificio note como se encontraba (para mi desgracia) Riser Phenex, el muy maldito estaba sentado en uno de los muebles manoseando a su reina, todo frente a Rias la que es su esposa por leí.

-pff y yo pensé que mi día no podía ser peor-

-hmp, miren pero si es el demonio de clase baja-

-cállate si no quieres una paliza-

-un clase baja como tú no puede contra mis llamas inmortales-

-el extinguidor no opina lo mismo-

-cállate y mira, esto es algo que nunca tendrás-mascullo mientras manoseaba los pechos de su reina.

-y para que quiero hacer eso, solo mira la cara de asco de tu reina-

-eres un...-

-¡deténganse!-exclamo Rias parándose de su escritorio-Riser ya basta de tus perversiones e Ise no empieces una pelea-dijo con autoridad lo que ninguno de los dos le hiso caso-¡no me ignoren!-

-tch que molesta eres, solo dime para que me llamaste-ya dejando de un lado al pollo parlante me pongo frente al escritorio de Rias.

-*Sigh*-suspira ella-encontramos un edificio abandonado donde se refugian varios demonios vagabundos, ve y termina con todos-ok ok ok, no sé qué es peor el hecho de que me está dejando el trabajo que se supone debería ser de ella o el hecho de que no pide ni por favor.

-primero quiero preguntarte algo-ella levanta una ceja mientras yo le extiendo mi mano-¿dónde está mi paga?-

-¿de que paga hablas?-

-ya Asia me conto que reciben pagos por sus trabajos de dominios asique ¿dónde está mi paga?-la cara de la Gremory no podía reflejar más molestia.

-¡ja! a demonios de clase baja como tú no se les paga, solo están para servirnos-responde Riser pero antes de que pudiera mentarle la madre Rias me interrumpe.

-mira a Asia y a mis siervos se les paga porque ellos SON parte del clan Gremory, en cambio TU no perteneces a ninguna casa por lo que nadie te paga-

-hay pero que lindo yo aquí haciendo tu trabajo de gratis mientras ustedes dos se besuquean, ¡pues ya no más señor, quiero mi paga!-

Rias puso una cara de muy pocos amigos y siento como eleva ligeramente su poder a lo que yo ni me inmuto.

-en primer lugar nosotros no nos besuqueamos, ni nos hemos besado, asique por favor retira lo que dijiste, en segundo lugar Lucifer-sama te dejo aquí para que colaboraras con nosotras para proteger este territorio, por eso si tienes una queja pues díselo a el-

-al carajo hablar, are una huelga-

-no estarás hablando en...-

-¡huelga huelga huelga!...-

-será mejor que...-

-¡huelga huelga huelga...!

-solo ve y as tu trabajo por favor-

-no hasta que empiecen a pagarme-

-no te voy a pagar-

-¡huelga huelga huelga!-

Y sin esperar a que Rias dijera otra palabra retrocedo lentamente hasta salir de la habitación, para después correr por los pasillos del viejo edificio a la salida.

* * *

-haaaaa que día...-suspira lanzándome a mi cama, la academia ya había terminado por lo que regrese a mi casa ya que no tengo nada que hacer ahora que estoy en huelga-(es mucho pedir un poco de tranquilidad)-

 _ **-[creo que ningún Sekiryuutei sabe que es eso]-**_

-(muy gracioso Ddraig)-

 **-[eeeeehh…compañero, yo no dije eso…]-**

-(…)-

 **-[…]-**

-(…)-

 **-[…]-**

 _ **-[ejem ejem incomodo]-**_

Me levanto de golpe al escuchar una voz en mi cabeza que no es la de Ddraig, me concentro e inmediatamente aparezco frente a Ddraig quien tenía una cara de entre confundida y alarmante.

Mire hacia atrás al lugar donde Ddraig estaba mirando y casi al instante copio su expresión, delante de mí, bueno de nosotros estaba una figura al parecer echa de energía azul semi-transparente, no tenía sexo en específico y era difícil distinguir puesto a que sus "brazos", "piernas" y "pecho" eran algo delgados pero no tanto y su cara no tenía ninguna definición, es decir, no tenía boca, nariz, ojos, cabello u orejas, genial ahora Ddraig tendrá que compartir habitación con un fenómeno.

-(…)-

 **-[…]-**

 _ **-[hola]-**_ saludo con simpleza la….figura levantando su "mano"

-(…)-

 **-[…]-**

 _ **-[vamos no me dejen colgado, al menos saluden]-**_

-qué cosa eres…-

 _ **-[¿hablas de mí?]-**_

-no veo ningún otro fenómeno por aquí-

 _ **-[¡oye! No soy un fenómeno ten respeto]-**_

-no tiene boca-

 **-[no tienes cara]-**

-no tienes cuerpo-

 **-[estas echo de energía]-**

-creo que si eres un fenómeno-

 _ **-[ustedes son muy crueles]-**_

-Ddraig…pásame la escoba-Ddraig extiende una de sus garras la cual tiene una escoba que ni Lucifer sabe de dónde la saco la tomo y le apunto hacia…..esa cosa.

 _ **-[oye oye oye cálmate soy el sistema]-**_ dice justo cuando estoy por golpearle con la escoba.

-¿el sistema?-

 _ **-[así es asique baja esa escoba y déjame explicarte quien soy yo]-**_ ignorando lo que dijo empiezo a pegarle una y otra vez con la escoba asiendo que caiga al pienso.

 **-[¡pégale por las costillas!]-**

-no tiene-

 **-[¡entonces en la cabeza!]-**

 _ **-[¡detente por favor solo escúchame!]-**_

-¡jamás!-

Y así pase horas y horas golpeando a esa cosa sin darle oportunidad a que hablara, me pregunto a qué se refería con que era el sistema, creo que le preguntare cuando deje de pegarle.

 **Omake.**

-¡sean todos y todas bienvenidos al programa de tv entrevista con Ise!-

Así es después de tanto luchar por fin logre mi sueño de tener mi propio programa de entrevistas.

 **-[¿Qué tu sueño no era ser el rey del harem?]-**

-(ese es el sueño del Ise de la dimensión de al lado recuerdas, el que es un demonio peón de Rias)-

 **-[oh cierto, pues continua]-**

-hoy entrevistaremos a nada más ni nada menos que a Elohim, el dios bíblico-

Señalo a Elohim quien está sentado frente a mí vistiendo su traje usual de batalla.

-encantado de estar aquí, gracias por invitarme-

-si si lo que tú digas, déjame iniciar la entrevista con ¿Por qué viniste con tu traje de batalla?-

-pues es la ropa que uso normalmente no solo para la batalla-

-hmp está bien, bueno Elohim según tu creaste al hombre y todo lo que existe ¿cierto?-

-bueno no cree todas las cosas, pero en su mayoría si y eso incluye al hombre-

-¿no pudiste hacer al hombre más inteligente?-

-una muy buena pregunta y de echo si, si pude y lo hice-

-explícate-

-bueno mi primera versión del hombre no fue tan…exitosa por lo que tuve que empezar su creación desde 0 varias veces-

-¿y que paso con la primera versión del hombre? ¿Te deshiciste de ella?-

-no para nada, me dio lastima desecharla o destruirla por lo que le deje vivir y reproducirse, y de echo aún existe, creo que ustedes los llaman monos-

Hago una pausa y miro a la carama, para ver como el camarógrafo asomaba su cabeza por detrás la cámara y toda la producción miraba en nuestra dirección.

-bueno entonces la siguiente pregunta es… ¿Qué piensas de Lucifer?-

-oh Lucifer pues es mi hijo y lo amo-

-¿lo amas aun después de todo lo que hiso?-

-claro como un padre puede odiar a su hijo, lo mismo pasa con la humanidad, no importa que tanto mal hagan yo siempre los perdonare-

-¿Acaso eres masoquista?-

-¿Qué? Por supuesto que no-

-otra pregunta que quería hacer es…. ¿bueno tu eres nuestro padre cierto?-

-es correcto-

-entonces ¿Quién es nuestra madre?-

-…-

-…-

-creo que…yo también-

-la siguiente pregunta es algo personal y es, ¿eres virgen?-

Elohim se le pone la cara roja de vergüenza.

-po-po-po-porque preguntas eso-

-bueno eres un ser de no solo gran poder si no que también con millones de años de edad, por lo que no creo que seas virgen…verdad-

-pu-pu-pues-

-…-

-y-y-y-yo s-s-s-s-i-si lo-lo s-s-so-so-soy-

-¿qué dijiste? No te escuche-

-¡QUE SI LO SOY!-

-…-

-…-

-bueno señores eso fue todo, Elohim gracias por venir pasemos a nuestro siguiente invitado-

Elohim se pone de pie y se retira mientras humo le sale de su cara.

-señoras y señores aquí esta nuestro siguiente invitado, a muchos no les agrada, otros lo odian, muchos más lo detestan pero a mí en lo general me agrada, con ustedes Azazel-

Señalo al caído con la mano el cual se encontraba sentado en el lugar que antes ocupaba Elohim saludando a la cámara.

-bienvenido Azazel-

-gracias Ise, supongo-

-cuéntanos Azazel como es la vida de un cabré de Grigori-

-bueno ser un cabre trae muchas responsabilidades, más en estos tiempos, pero…-

-no de eso no, a nadie le interesa saber de su trabajo, más bien cuéntanos de tu vida personal-

-pues mi vida personal…es algo que no me gustaría comentar-

-pues aquí tendrás que hacerlo, cuéntanos ¿hay alguna señora Azazel?-

-hahaha por el momento no-

-uh debe ser duro-

-¿a qué te refieres?-

-que aun siendo tan anciano no tengas esposa jajajajajajaja-

-¡cállate! Los cabres no tienen esposas-

-¿y Barakiel?-

-él es viudo-

-pero tuvo esposa-

-tch igual ahora no está casado-

-y que nos dices de Lucifer, el si se casó e incluso tuvo descendencia, ¡ha! Incluso Elohim tiene hijos-

-hmp, ¿me entrevistaras o seguirás burlándote?-

-are ambas, dime porque le pediste a Elohim acceso al sistema de Sacred Gear para formalizar el tratado-

-por nada en especial, ya se todo sobre la mayoría de las Sacred Gear, le pedí el acceso al sistema para resolver algunas dudas sobre algunas de ellos y verificar unas cosas, por cierto Ise deberías pasarte por Grigori algún día-

-quizás luego, ahora dime como es tu relación con Lucifer-

-qué quieres que te diga, no hablamos mucho y en nuestras reuniones…pues las palabras son dichas por los puños-

-si lo entiendo-

-por cierto aun no me han pagado-

-¿de qué hablas?-

-aún no me han pagado por esta entrevista-

-pues es porque no te pagaremos, el contrato dice SIN PAGA en letras rojas y mayúsculas, ni siquiera me pagan a mí-

-¿QUÉ?-exclama Azazel saltando delante de mí para tomarme del cuello-PAGAME-

-bien señores hasta aquí nuestra entrevista con Azazel, denle un aplauso-

-¡UN APLAUSO NADA PAGAME!-

-¡SEGURIDAD LLEVENCELO!-

-YE VERAS ISE SOLO ESPERA QUE ME SUELTEN, TE VOY A…-y antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar los guardias sacaron a Azazel.

-bueno señoras y señores aquí el programa Entrevista con Ise, invitamos a Lucifer pero se negó a participar, quizás lo veamos en próximos capítulos, nos vemos-

 **CORTE…..Y FIN.**

* * *

 **Buenas mis lectores, vaya sí que me demore en actualizar, y la explicación es que tenía un tremendo bloqueo en este cap por eso está algo corto.**

 **Pero debo decir que me siento algo…decepcionado porque casi nadie comenta, y a pesar del tiempo que tarde en actualizar solo 3 personas comentaron el cap anterior, sé que no ganare el Oscar al mejor escritor pero no creo que dejar un comentario sea mucho pedir y no les tomara mucho de su tiempo, ya que los comentarios me ayudan aunque no lo crean, así sea un simple "buen cap" me es de ayuda para saber que les…..gusta cómo va el fic, pero sin casi ningún comentario como esperan que sepa si el fic va por buen camino o lo estoy arruinando.**

 **Pero weno dejemos eso de lado, el Omake lo escribí ya que el cap estaba quedando algo corto por lo que ustedes me dirán si quieren que escriba uno en cada cap o no.**

 **Pero ahora pasemos a otro tema. El Ise x Gabriel.**

 **Muchos (o los pocos que comentan) piden que el fic sea un Ise x Gabriel el cual nunca estuvo en mis planes. Al principio pensé hacer de este un fic harem, pero la idea quedó descartada por lo que no me lo pidan pues no lo voy a hacer.**

 **Por lo que me quede con dos opciones para la pareja de Ise, que serían Xenovia (porque es mi favorita de la serie) o Rias (porque es Rias). A lo que al final elegí a Xenovia por eso empecé a introducirla más en la vida de Ise.**

 **Por lo que a esta altura el poner a Gabriel como pareja de Ise me seria…difícil de imaginar (no estoy diciendo que sería imposible) ya que por más que lo piense no logro concebir dicha idea.**

 **Por lo que no me queda de otra me recurrir a su opinión en busca de algo de apoyo o una idea que me ayude acerca de qué hacer con esto (yo por mi parte estoy decidido a dejar a Xenovia)**

 **Bueno eso es todo espero que hallan más comentarios. Nos leemos en el siguiente cap BYE BYE.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

Debo decir que a lo largo de mi vida me han pasado cosas muy extrañas y sin dudas esto entra en el top de las 10 más extrañas. ¿De qué hablo? pues me refiero al que es el posible nuevo compañero de habitación de Ddraig.

 **-[pero no quiero un compañero de habitación]-**

Y yo no quiero seguir prestando mi cuerpo para que fenómenos se alojen en el.

 **-[are como que eso no fue para mí]-** te lo agradecería.

Pero volviendo a la seriedad luego de haberme cansado de darle escobazos a...bueno a esa cosa que ahora tenía su "cabeza" vendada, su "brazo" izquierdo enyesado y con una muleta en la otra sosteniendo su pie derecho que estaba roto, me da lástima por el pero...¿si no tiene cuerpo como carajos es que esta lesionado? ¿Y quién le aplico primeros auxilios?

-oye ¿estás bien?-

 _ **-[pues no gracias a ti]-**_ si su cara tuviera ojos apuesto a que estuvieran entre cerrados.

-como sea ¿al menos puedes caminar?-

 _ **-[supongo que si ¿porque?-**_

-*Sigh* que bien no quería golpear a un invalido, ¡Ddraig la escoba!-

 **-[lo rompiste pegándole]-** escucho como un suspiro sale de esa cosa.

-entonces dame el trapeador-

 **-[aquí tienes]-**

 _ **-[momento momento momento escúchame primero]-**_

-tu que dices Ddraig ¿le escuchamos?-

 **-[no se tu pero él no parece confiable, yo diría que sigas golpeándole]-**

-concuerdo completamente contigo-

 _ **-[es que no me has golpeado suficiente ya]-**_

-hhhmmm no lo creo, aun tienes algunas partes sanas-

 _ **-[Michael tenia razón eres muy malo]-**_

-conoces a Michael-le mueve su "cabeza" en forma afirmativa-otra razón mas para seguir golpeándote-

 _ **-[de tantas personas en el basto cosmos porque tuviste que ser tu]-**_

-más vale que eso no sea un insulto-esa cosa hace una pausa mientras su "cabeza" miraba al suelo.

 **-[aprovecha y pégale ahora que esta distraído]-** me dice Ddraig en voz baja.

 _ **-[¡escuche eso!]-**_ un rayos sale de la boca de Ddraig _ **-[y pensar que el Dragón Gales sería tan...infantil]-**_

 **-[será mejor que tengas cuidado con lo que dices, recuerda que puedo hacerte pasar un MUY mal rato]-** dijo Ddraig muy amenazante.

 _ **-[escuchen antes que todo, yo no estoy aquí porque quiera, ¡sino que estoy aquí por su culpa!]-**_ exclama él o ella algo enojado _ **-[de no haber sido por ustedes yo ahora no estaría aquí]-**_

-¿y que tenemos que ver nosotros conque tu estés aquí?-le pregunto.

 _ **-[escuchen, yo soy el Sistema o al menos una parte de él, y hablo del Sistema del cielo, el que creo Elohim para que...bueno en resumen hiciera su trabajo]-**_

-estas de broma ¿cierto?-

 _ **-[para nada, miren lo que paso fue...-]**_

(Nota del Autor: aquí el "Sistema" les conto todo a Ise y Ddraig sobre lo que paso en el momento de que Ise fue reencarnado, y de cómo ahora tiene el **[Permiso de Administrado]** es prácticamente casi igual a lo que hablaron Elohim y Lucifer pero no lo pongo porque se llevaría medio cap...además me da ladilla (quien no sepa que es eso pues búsquelo) volver a escribirlo y soy muy flojo para copiar y pegar)

-...-

 **-[...]-**

 _ **-[...]-**_

-llamare al servicio técnico-digo sacando mi teléfono.

 _ **-[¿y de que puede servir un servicio técnico?]-**_

-eres una computadora ¿no?-

 _ **-[oye eso es un insulto, compararme con una computadora, quien crees que soy, soy un sistema de alta capacidad programado para mantener el orden y el equilibrio del mundo además de que...]-**_

-si si si eres una computadora-

 _ **-[realmente eres molesto, esta será una larga eternidad]-**_

-hola, ¿habla el servicio técnico?...que tengo un problema con mi computadora...¿que cual es el fallo? pues está en mi cabeza...no, no me la comí...es que cuando iba a ser reencarnado como ángel cause un fallo y se metió en mi cabeza...no, no estoy medicado...si ya la golpee...con una escoba ¿porque?...no, no se arregló con eso...pues está herida y tiene un brazo roto y una muleta...yo que voy a saber cómo carajos se rompió el brazo usted es el experto...¡no es una llamada de broma!...¿hola? ¿holaaa? me colgó-

 _ **-[¿es que acaso tienes algún problema en el cerebro?]-**_

-si lo tengo y eres tú-

 **-[¡OOOOOOOOOHHHHHH!]-**

-gracias querido público estoy aquí todos los días-

 _ **-[son de lo peor]-**_

-gracias/ **gracias-**

 _ **-[no era un alago]-**_

-como sea el servicio técnico no puede ayudarnos y dudo que google tenga la respuesta para este problema, asique creo que estaremos conviviendo por un tiempo-

 _ **-[¡malditaceaaa!]-**_

-huy pero que boquita, como sea nos dirás tu nombre-

 _ **-[Sistema]-**_

-no ese el real-

 _ **-[...Sistema]-**_

 **-[¿realmente te llamas Sistema?]-**

 _ **-[ciento que no sea un nombre grandioso como Ddraig Goch o Issei Hyodo]-**_

-te llamare System-

 _ **-[valla pero que gran nombre (sarcasmos)]-**_

-si mucho mejor que Sistema-rio en voz baja-dime System porque no tienes cuerpo-

 _ **-[pues porque no quiero tenerlo, podría ser cualquier persona que quisiera como una mujer de enormes pechos pero eso me pareció muy cliché]-**_

-si muy cierto, aunque creo que me gustaría verte así algún día (cara pervertida)-

 _ **-[si claro, después de la paliza que me diste en esta forma no quiero imaginar que me arias si soy una mujer]-**_

-oye System puedes crear lo que quieras verdad... ¿cómo dinero?-

 _ **-[si planeas aprovecharte de mi poder de controlar CASI todo pues déjame decirte que mientras este aquí contigo no puedo hacer absolutamente nada]-**_

-¿a qué te refieres?-

 _ **-[en el momento que me separe del Sistema "Principal" y llegar aquí contigo TODOS mis poderes y habilidades así como el control u acceso al Sistema se fueron completamente]-**_

-en pocas palabras eres inservible-

 _ **-[de la manera más cruel...si]-**_

-te vas de mi cabeza ahora, no pienso mantener a un vagabundo que no sabe hacer nada-

 **-[oye...System si estas con Ise desde que fue reencarnado ¿porque apareces ahora?-**

 _ **-[pues aparecí en un lugar de la mente de Ise algo alejado de este lugar, además de que estaba débil cuando me separe y apenas podía pensar claramente, y por si fuera poco la cabeza de Ise es muy grande y está totalmente bacía porque es un idiota]-**_

-¡oye!-

 **-[concuerdo con System]-**

-pff jodanse los 2, ustedes pueden seguir aquí coqueteándose yo me iré a dormir-estaba por irme pero hago una pausa y camino hacia System-oye System, toma-digo entregándole un papel.

 _ **-[¿qué es esto?]-**_

-es el precio de la renta, ya te dije no mantendré a un vago que no sabe hacer nada-

 _ **-[¡pero no tengo dinero! además Ddraig no paga renta]-**_

-pues Ddraig me presta su poder para pelear, con eso paga la renta aunque esta algo retrasada, y si no tienes dinero pues consigue trabajo, necesito conseguir dinero de alguna forma y esa forma eres tu-

 _ **-[¡si necesitas dinero consigue un trabajo!]-**_

-cierta persona me impide trabajar en uno de mis trabajos y estoy en huelga en el otro-

 _ **-[¿abra alguna manera de poder suicidarme?]-**_

-si descubres una por favor dime, quiero ver mientras lo haces-sin darle más conversación a System salgo del espacio donde nos encontrábamos apareciendo nuevamente en mi habitación-*Sigh* las cosas se están volviendo cada vez más molestas-

* * *

Un nuevo día llego en el cáncer de Kuo, si estoy hablando de la academia, y como ya era costumbre era arrastrado por Xenovia directo a nuestra sesión diaria de destrucción cerebral. Pero hoy algo raro en la academia, hay más personas, más adultos para ser específicos, genial ahora los adultos nos invaden.

-¡O-Oni-sama q-que estás haciendo aquí!-escucho la voz nerviosa de Rias, quito la mano de Xenovia del cuello de mi camisa y me pongo de pie para ver como Rias estaba totalmente roja discutiendo con Sirzech Lucifer.

-¿que esta pasado? porque hay tantos vejetes aquí-

-¿no lo recuerda? es el día en que los padres vienen a ver a sus hijo estudiar-me responde Xenovia sin dejar de caminar.

-aaahh con que era eso-digo mirando como ahora Sona pasa a un lado de mi corriendo de su hermana.

-So-tan regresa-

-¡NUNCA!-le responde la Sitri menor a su hermana que venía vestida con su traje de chica mágica.

-entonces puedo estar tranquilo-o era eso lo que pensaba hasta que siento como alguien toma mi hombro.

-hola Ise-kun-mi cuerpo se vuelve piedra al escuchar esa voz, me negaba a voltear y cerciorarme del dueño o dueña de esa voz-vine al día de padre-y no tuve que dar la vuelta pues esa persona paso por mi lado poniéndose frente a mí, era nada más ni nada menos que Gabriel vestida en un vestido casual de una pieza color violeta, al verla mi cuerpo echo piedra se desintegra justo a tiempo para que una brisa se llevara las cenizas.

-será que alguna vez podre tener un día tranquilo-susurro resignado en mi pupitre, las clases ya habían comenzado y con ello Gabriel fue a mi salón a observarme estudiar.

 **-[¿le llamas a eso estudiar? pensé que solo era hacer del vago en el salón]-** Ddraig no es momento de tus chistes **-[no son chistes, nunca te he visto presta atención en clase, prefieres hacer otras webadas que prestar atención]-** estaba por protestar si eso no fuera cierto.

-Ise-kun presta atención a la clase-me dice Gabriel quien camino a mi pupitre para jalarme la mejilla para la gracia de mis "compañeros".

-estoy prestando atención-

-no es cierto-dijo con un puchero, hugh me dio diabetes de tanta ternura, en cierta forma extrañe sus expresiones.

-bien clase frente a ustedes tienen unos moldes de arcilla con el que moldearan una figura que sea de su agrado-

Genial volvimos a la primeria, no es que me queje pero ¿qué hay de educativo en moldear con arcilla? como sea si no quiero que Gabriel vuelva a llamarme la atención creo que debería hacer lo que dice el profesor.

 _ **-[el día que temía al fin llego]-**_ escucho a System exclamar de forma seria _ **-[¡es el apocalipsis, huyan ya viene el Trihexa!]-**_ no sé porque pero puedo verlo corriendo en círculos con sus brazos extendidos, solo para que Ddraig lo haga tropezar con su cola, gracias Ddraig.

Al final no pude esculpir nada, o al menos nada decente, la primera clase ya había terminado y los padres estaban hablando con sus hijos y algunos de sus conocidos, en cambio yo…...

-estoy decepcionada Ise pensé que serias un alumno ejemplar-bueno ahí lo tienen Gabriel me está sermoneando...otra vez.

-le dije que era un caso perdido Gabriel-sama, que bueno que lo regalamos a los demonios-dice Xenovia con indiferencia.

-Ise-kun debiste esforzarte más-se les une Irina.

-*Sigh* porque viniste Gabriel-le pregunto cansado.

-eh, bueno padre está ocupado enseñándole a Michael a usar correctamente el Sistema y como ahora hay...paz no tengo mucho que hacer por lo que vine a ver como estaban-me responde con una sonrisa inocente.

Solo suspiro por lo bajo, era común que Gabriel no tuviera mucho que hacer en el cielo, siempre fue así pues sus hermanos se encargaban de la mayoría de los grandes problemas dejándole a ella los menores que incluso yo podría resolver, ella no hacía mucho a menos que los refuerzos necesitaran refuerzos en la batallas, y como ahora ya no hay guerra supongo que ya no tiene ninguna responsabilidad, de cierta forma me siento un poco mal por ella y por otra parte estoy celoso de que pueda vivir cómodamente sin ninguna preocupación o responsabilidad.

-¡conque aquí estas mi eterna rival!-y cuando pensé que nada podía empeorar Serafall Sitri salta a mi pupitre empezando a hacer unas extrañas poses para finalizar con su barita mágica apuntando a la inocente Gabriel, la Sitri al estar parada en mi escritorio me deja tener una vista perfecta de sus bragas, a lo que yo como todo buen caballero saco mi teléfono disimuladamente capturando ese momento en una foto.

-Sera-tan-intenta abrazarle la Serafín pero esta se lo impide con la misma barita mágica.

-atrás demonio con plumas-exclama la chica mágica.

-vamos Sera-tan un pequeño abrazo o es que no recuerdas a tu buena amiga-

-amiga nosotras nunca, esta vez si te venceré ¡ponte en guardia!-

-Onee-sama por favor baja de esa mesa-llega Sona a la escena.

-So-tan no intervengas, esta es una batalla que solo me concierne a mí-

Yo aprovecho el alboroto que se formó en el salón y empiezo a salir disimuladamente sin que nadie me note salir. Una vez fuera del salón camino por los pasillos sin ningún rumbo en específico.

-Issei Hyodo, otra vez volvemos a vernos-escucho una voz detrás de mí, era nada más ni nada menos que Sirzech Gremory el cual me mira con una sonrisa.

-justo al hombre que buscaba-

 _ **-[creí que caminabas sin rumbo especifico]-**_ as silencio

-mmmh, ¿me buscabas?-pregunto

-pues claro, quiero una audiencia con Lucifer-

-y para que quieres hablar con Lucifer-sama si puedo preguntar-

-es algo acerca de que no se me está pagando por mis trabajo como demonio-

-ha, Rias me menciono algo de eso, dijo que estabas en huelga-

-completamente cierto es in...-antes de que pudiera decir otra palabra siento un golpe en mi nuca.

-que hace un clase baja como tu hablándole a alguien como Sirzech-san-quien había aparecido era Riser Phenex entrometido como siempre.

-Riser...estamos en una conversación algo seria por lo que te agradecería dejarnos hablar-quien le habla es Sirzech con un tono serio.

-pero Sirz...-el yaquitori estaba por quejarse cuando la mirada seria de Sirzech lo hiso callar.

-porque no te vas a ver si tus pollos salieron del huevo yakitori-Riser quien estaba por irse, se detiene y se da la vuelta para replicar, pero una vez más la mirada de Sirzech le hace retomar su camino-que tipo tan molesto, no puedo creer como tu hermana termino casada con el-

-no es como si tuviera mucha opción-dijo en voz baja pero logro escucharlo.

-¿matrimonio arreglado?-le pregunto a lo que me mira por un minuto para después asentir-ya ve...-pongo mi mano en mi barbilla y una sonrisa aparece en mi cara-oye te parece si hacemos un trato-

-lo siento pero no estoy interesado-

-ya veo pensé que te interesaría que liberara a tu hermana de su matrimonio arreglado-sonrió por lo bajo al ver como la mirada de Sirzech muestra sorpresa-joooo...veo que ahora si te interesa-

-de que se trata-

-veras ambos somos MUY diferentes, pero supongo que queremos algo por igual, que el yakitori desaparezca-el Gremory asiente-este es el trato, ahora estoy algo APRETADO de fondos, por lo que aremos esto, yo me las ingenio para liberar a tu hermana del yakitori y tu pones una paga en una cuenta de manera mensual por tiempo indefinido-

-de cuánto dinero mensual estamos hablando exactamente-

-500 mil Ryo-

-¡estás loco!-

-¿que? ¿Es muy poco? bueno 700 mil Ryo-

-500 mil Ryo mensual es mucho-

-hmp, bueno supongo que Rias tendrá que aprender a vivir con pollo-dije para darme la vuelta.

-¡espera!-miro al Gremory por encima de mi hombro, noto como baja la mirada un momento de manera pensativa-serán 500 mil Ryo mensual, pero solo si liberas a Rias de su compromiso y en caso de que lo hagas tú serás su prometido para evitar que la vuelvan a comprometer-

-¡que! no, pides mucho-

-como si tú no, 500 mil Ryo mensual por tiempo indefinido me suena a mucho dinero-

-y una vida atado a tu hermana es mucho peor-noto la molestia en su mirada al decir eso, pero se contiene.

-que tal esto, liberas a Rias de Riser, finges ser su prometido hasta que ella consiga a alguien a quien realmente ame y le ayudas a encargarse de todos los demonios vagabundos que hay en Kuo, a cambio te pagare 1000 mil Ryo-

-(¿escuche bien?)-

 **-[¿escuchaste bien?]-**

 _ **-[¿escuchamos bien?]-**_

Yo seré un idiota en matemáticas...

 **-[y en todo en general]-** en estos momentos no me importan tus palabras, veas como lo veas 1000 mil Ryo es una gran cantidad de dinero, sería una estupidez de mi parte no aceptar, pero hay que dejarlo esperando unos minutos, no hay que parecer desesperados.

-hmp, interesante propuesta...supongo que acepto-

-bien sígueme por favor vamos a un lugar más...privado-

Sin decir nada o quejarme sigo a Sirzech hasta la parte trasera de la academia, donde el pelirrojo invoco un circulo mágico en sus manos del cual salió un contrato que, sorpresivamente, tenía escrito perfectamente nuestro acuerdo, yo liberaría a Rias de mi matrimonio arreglado, actuare como su prometido para que ningún baboso le propusiera matrimonio y le ayudaría a limpiar Kuo de demonios vagabundos, y en compensación Sirzech me pagaría 1000 mil Ryo.

No veo nada malo en el contrato por lo que muerdo uno de mis dedos y dejo caer una gota de sangre en él.

-¿porque hiciste eso?-pregunto Sirzech confundido.

-pues para firmar el contrato-

-así no se firman los contratos, para eso están los bolígrafos-dijo el pelirrojo pasándome un bolígrafo con su mano.

-eh? yo pensaba que se firmaba con sangre-

-eso era ase miles de años, cambiamos por el bolígrafo cuando vimos que era mejor que estar manchando el contrato con sangre-no puedo discutir contra esa lógica. Por lo que resignado tomo el bolígrafo y pongo mi nombre en el contrato.

-un placer hacer negocios-

-lo mismo digo-ambos nos estrechamos la mano y nos dedicamos una sonrisa.

-Ise-kun, creo que nos llevaremos muy bien-dijo pasando su mano por detrás de mis hombros.

-lo mismo digo-le respondo-(¡ja! que fácil es engañar a los hermanos siscones)-una sonrisa maliciosa aparece en mis labios.

-(jejeje que fácil es engañar a un idiota)-fue el pensamiento de Sirzech con una sonrisa igual o peor que la mía.

Tiempo después el día al fin termino, y al fin estoy en mi casa recostado en uno de los muebles de la sala tarareando felizmente una canción.

-pareces más contento de lo usual-dice Xenovia entrando a la sala, raro en ella pues siempre evita dirigirme la palabra, veo como limpia el sudor de su cara con una toalla que estaba en sus hombro, de seguro estaba entrenando con su Exdurandal.

-la verdad es que si lo estoy...pero lo estaría mas sin otra invasora en mi casa-paso mi mirada al otro sofá de la sala donde estaba sentada felizmente Irina.

-que cruel Ise-kun-finge dolor de manera dramática-y yo pensé en dejarte compartir habitación conmigo-

-¿y te haces llamar ángel?-

-ignórala siempre ha sido así-

-me consta-

-Xeno-chan eres muy mala-la castaña infla sus mejillas y frunce el ceño, diría que es tierno si no supiera como es Irina.

-¿porque estas aquí?-le pregunto.

-mi deber como su compañera es estar junto a ustedes en caso de emergencia, por lo que me mudare aquí también-

-(genial primero Xenovia ahora Irina, ¿quién sigue? Lucifer)-y por mas sorpresivo que sea un circulo mágico aparece en medio de mi sala, Xenovia e Irina sacan rápidamente sus Excalibur, y yo bueno...no puedo creer lo maldito que es el destino pues Lucifer había aparecido en mi sala a través de un holograma.

-Hyodo Issei-

-...-

-tengo una misión para ti-

-lo siento estoy en huelga-ante lo dicho por mi Lucifer levanto una ceja-no me están pagando por mis trabajos de demonio por lo que no pienso trabajar hasta que me paguen-le explico cruzándome de brazos.

-*Sigh* con es eso, bueno cumple con la misión de que encomiendo y se te empezara a pagar-me dijo con una cara desinteresada y con los ojos cerrados, ¿resolver ese problema era así de simple?

-¿podría ser dentro de una semana? hay algo de lo que debo encargarme-

-no importa cuando sea mientras cumplas-yo asiento con fastidio-los detalles de tu misión se te serán enviados después, hasta entonces-y como llego se fue.

-problemático-fue lo único que dije.

Pero alejándome un poco de mi casa a las afueras de Kuo, en una zona montañosa se podía ver a una persona, un hombre por la forma de su cuerpo que vestía una especie de uniforme chico negro y traía consigo una mochila en su espalda.

-con que esto es Kuo-dijo mirando la ciudad desde donde se encontraba-jaaa más vale que estés aquí, Ise-y sin decir otra palabra el hombre continuo caminando en dirección de la ciudad

* * *

 **Omake**

-sean bienvenidos a una nueva edición de entrevista con Ise-se escuchan los aplausos grabados-en este capítulo entrevistaremos a alguien que habían pedido desde ya hace unas horas, ¡hablo de Lucifer!-extiendo mi mano hacia Lucifer quien se encontraba con una mirada desinteresada en su escritorio firmando y sellando papeles.

La cuestión es la siguiente, por más que insistí Lucifer no quiso participar en la entrevista por lo que decidí venir y entrevistarlo personalmente aquí en su oficina.

-podrías marcharte por favor-

-luego de que respondas estas preguntas, primero creo que todos queremos saber quién fue la afortunada en convertirse en la señora Lucifer-

-...-

-oye se supone que tienes que responder cuando te hago una pregunta, así es como funcionan las entrevistas-

-¿si lo hago te iras?-

-no me voy a quedar-

-bien entonces cuál es tu pregunta-

-quien es la afortunada en convertirse en la señora lucifer-

-una mujer-

-obviamente que es una mujer, ni modo que va a ser un pingüino-

-¿entonces porque preguntas?-

-dame nombres, ¿cómo se conocieron?-

-en la guerra-

-valla que romántico (sarcasmo)-noto como una vena aparece en la frente de Lucifer-exactamente que fue lo que ella vio en ti-

-mi dinero-

-un clásico, dime ¿cómo es tu relación con Elohim?-

-terrible-

-alguien me dijo que él era tu padre favorito y que lo amabas-

-mentira-

-¿es cierto que de niño le temías a tu sombra?-

-¿que? claro que no-

-¿y que de niño te gustaba Michael y por eso fue que caíste?-

-¿quién está diciendo todas esas mentiras?-

-Azazel-ante mi respuesta veo como Lucifer lleva un dedo a su oído apareciendo un circulo de comunicación.

-Sirzech, prepara las tropas, atacaremos Grigori-

-oye-

-¿que?-

-si Azazel te pregunta dile que fue por cual de Vali-digo antes de salir corriendo de la oficina de Luficer.

 **CORTE Y FIN.**

* * *

 **Wenas mis lectores, apuesto a que no esperaban verme tan pronto verdad, bueno la verdad es que yo tampoco pero anoche no pude dormir un carajo por lo que decidí aprovechar el tiempo y recuperar el perdido. Por cierto perdonen los errores ortográficos, suelo leer los caps antes de subirlos pero soy tan flojo que no reviso una segunda vez antes de subirlo, pero igual creo que el fic se entiende así como esta (no estamos en clase de ortografía y si lo fuera estaría repitiendo curso).**

 **Por cierto ¿soy el unico que tiene problemas con fanfiction? se supone que este cap lo subi ayer, como 4 veces pero en todas las veces que lo subi no aparecia completo o pasaba como 2 horas y no aparecia, por eso tube que dejarlo para hoy ¿alguien mas tiene este problema?**

 **Pero weno, este cap no contiene tanta….llamémosla "comedia" como el anterior, ya que me estoy pudriendo en sueño, pero para mí mala suerte al cerrar los ojos el sueño se me va como el dinero en mis bolsillos.**

 **Debo decir que me agrado ver más Reviews, creo que debí decirles mi inconformidad con estos antes, ya estaba por acompañar a Ise en su huelga.**

 **Pero weno pasemos a otro tema, la verdad hubo algunos review que me ayudaron y otros no tanto sobre el problema del Issei x Gabriel. Unos me decían que sí, otros que no, algunos me pedían harem y uno me pedía a Irina y otros me mentaban la madre por priv (por mi esos no esperen respuesta), pero en particular me agrado ver más actividad por parte de los lectores fantasma (nota: los lectores fantasmas son los que leen pero ni el visto dejan :v)**

 **Yo simplemente dije ¡alv! y empezare a introducir algunas que otras chicas a la vida de Ise a ver con cual queda mejor (nota: sigo creyendo firmemente que Xenovia quedaría mejor y sin duda será una de las primeras en…"tocar el corazón de Issei")**

 **Pero soy…"flexible" porque como dije empezare a introducir a más chicas a la vida de Ise, como un pequeño "experimento de amor" donde solo una o unas (en caso de que sean unas no creo que pasen de 3) será la pareja de Issei.**

 **Agradezco a todos los que comentaron (vieron que no fue tan difícil -_-) me dieron una ayuda y espero me sigan ayudando hasta concluir este fic. Y creo que tengo que terminarlo pronto pues no falta mucho (como menos de 2 meses) para entrar a la universidad y hay si no voy a tener mucho tiempo de actualizar…..o eso creo yo.**

 **Por cierto sobre esa última escena final antes del Omake creo que me estoy apresurando a introducir personajes (no es como si tuviera mucho tiempo de todos modos) pero en fin me estoy arriesgando, solo espero no me salga el tiro por la culata y cage el fic. Ese personajes es uno de mis favoritos del anime (a ver quién adivina :3) (no hay premio para el que adivine igual lo conocerán en el próximo cap).**

 **Una cosa más, al introducir más chicas en la vida de Issei el fic se alargara más de lo que tenía previsto, yo tenía pensado terminar el fic por el cap 30 o 35 si escribía caps de mínimo 3500 palabras. Pero creo que ahora se alargara por ahí de los 45 o 55 caps. Asique que empiecen a dejar review porque necesitare de mucha inspiración y apoyo para escribir.**

 **Y un agradecimiento a finisterrex (Guest) quien se intereso en ayudarme, gracias en verdad pero quiero ver como avanza este pequeño "proyecto" y en caso de que necesite ayudo te contactare.**

 **Weno ya con todo claro tomare unos segundos de su tiempo para hacer publicidad, ejem ejem….lean el One Shot que subí y dejen comentarios pues tengo la segunda parte (y ultima) de ese One Shot casi lista y quiero su opinión acerca del primer cap (muchas gracias a los que ya lo leyeron y comentaron)…gracias por su atención (por cierto no me pagaron por esa publicidad :v)**

 **OH OH OH OH seme olvidaba, para quien quiera saber como serai la apariencia de Lucifer busquen el Lucifer de Shingeki no Bahamut, en el fue en que me base para hacer al Lucifer de este fic (debi aberselos dicho en el prologo, perdon por eso)**

 **Pd: agradézcanle a mi fruto insomnio que es por el que están leyendo este cap. Adiós nos seguimos leyendo BYE BYE**


End file.
